Wake me up inside
by Klaine-and-Kliss
Summary: Kurt Hummel est un adolescent de 15ans timide et peu sûr de lui. Blaine Anderson est un musicien de 31ans. Quand leurs mondes se rencontrent, Blaine découvre qu'il est sans pouvoir face à la voix et aux yeux de Kurt, Kurt lui commence un voyage d'éveil! Relation avec une différence d'âge, vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas Il n'y a pas de smut avant plusieurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Salut ! moi c'est Klaine-and-Kliss et ceci est ma première traduction de fanfiction ! J'ai décidé de le faire car j'adore cette histoire! J'ai demandé à son auteur et elle a accepté, elle est très gentille! **

**Je mets le lien pour l'histoire en Anglais pour ceux qui préfèrent et savent lire la version originale! J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu! **

** s/9382505/2/Wake-Me-Up-Inside **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Glee, ni les personnages, ni Wake-Me-Up-Inside. La seule chose que je possède c'est mes fautes d'orthographe hahahah (si vous en voyez, faites le moi savoir ^^) **

* * *

''Devinez qui a eu son permis de conduire !'' cria Rachel alors qu'elle brandissait un bout de papier à la tête de Kurt.

''Tu as tellement de chance'' Kurt souffla avec mélancolie '' Si j'avais le mien je pense que je commencerais à conduire et que je ne regarderais jamais en arrière.''

''Plus que deux mois'' dit Rachel gentiment. ''tu veux aller boire un café plus tard ? Je peux nous y conduire''

''Je ne peux pas, j'ai des devoirs et mon père me veut à la maison plutôt pour le souper. Il a un autre rendez-vous avec Carole ce soir'' Grogna Kurt alors qu'ils prenaient leurs places dans l'auditorium.

''Est-ce que tu regrettes de les avoir fait se rencontrer ?''

''Pas vraiment, c'est bien de voir mon père heureux, mais il n'est presque plus à la maison. Je passe mes soirées à regarder des rediffusions de ''Don't tell the Bride'' et perfectionner les soins pour ma peau.''

''Pourquoi ne pas y aller après le souper alors ? Le Lima Bean a une nuit acoustique.''

''Regarder des gens d'âge moyen et médiocre qui essayent de jouer de la guitare et de chanter une chanson reconnaissable ? Merci mais je vais passer mon tour !''

''Une nuit acoustique me parait amusant'' dit Mercedes quand elle s'assoie à côté de lui et en souriant à Rachel. ''On pourrait y aller en groupe.''

''Oui, oh, et Noah peut prendre sa guitare et nous pourrions faire un numéro !'' dit Rachel en claquant du pied avec enthousiasme.

''Ugh. Ok je vais venir. Mais nous n'allons pas en aucune circonstance chanter.''

####

''Je nous ai inscrit pour quelque chose de stupide'' annonça Rachel alors qu'elle revenait avec deux mochas.

''Tu as fait quoi ? Je te l'ai dit Rachel, je ne chante pas'' lâcha Kurt en bougeant sa chaise pour qu'elle soit face à la petite scène plutôt qu'à côté d'elle.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec toi dernièrement Kurt ? Tu es si dépressif tout le temps. Est que c'est ces abrutis qui t'ennuient encore ? Parce que je suis certaine que Finn voudrait...

''Non'' il l'a coupa rapidement.''Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Et peu importe ce que tu fais,ne mentionne rien à Finn.''

Rachel ne pu demandé plus car Mercedes, Tina, Mike et Sam arrivèrent avec Finn et Puck qui les suivaient. Une fois que Santana, Brittany et Quinn les rejoignirent, le groupe avait pris pas mal de table près de la scène et se révélèrent tout à fait intimidant pour celui qui ouvrait la scène, un duo qui joua deux chansons et disparurent rapidement.

''Notre tour'' hurla Rachel, prenant la main de Kurt et l'entraîna de force vers le micro. D'humeur mutine, Kurt se tourna sur son tabouret pour regarder vers la porte alors que Rachel regarda les spectateurs et leur sourit '' Mesdames et Messieurs, mon cher ami Kurt et moi aimerions chanter une chanson ce soir, accompagnés par Noah Puckerman à la guitare''. Ils se lancèrent dans les premières notes de la chanson, Kurt les rejoigna à contrecœur, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant le large public présent maintenant dans le café. Le nombre de personne avait augmenté au fil de la soirée et comme à chaque fois qu'il chantait devant un public, Kurt se laissa aller. Alors que la chanson arrivait à sa fin, Kurt se senti relaxé, il eut même la présence d'esprit de se lever de son tabouret et tourna Rachel dans ses bras. Ils terminèrent sous des tonnes d'applaudissements et Kurt salua avant de revenir sur sa chaise en rigolant.

''Bien joué'' commenta Quinn alors que Kurt ouvrit une bouteille d'eau.

''Merci'' dis Rachel rapidement sans donner le temps à Kurt de parler avant de se lancer dans la description détaillée du duo qu'elle aimerait essayer pour les régionales. Consterné par le retour immédiat des choses normales-tout le monde qui parle en même temps sans jamais s'adresser à lui directement- Kurt prit une grande gorgée de son eau glacée.

''Tu as une belle voix''

Kurt se retourna, surpris de se retrouver en face d'un homme – l'homme le plus frappant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, accroupi en lui souriant et survolant de près son oreille droite. Il avala rapidement, toussant fort et rougissant alors qu'il essayait de rassembler assez d'air dans ses poumons.

''Oh je suis désolé, tu vas bien ? Tien'' L'étranger offrit à Kurt sa propre bouteille mais Kurt gesticulait sauvagement, en secouant sa tête et en prenant sa propre boisson, avalant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau sans éparpiller de l'eau partout.

''ça va ?''

''O-o-oui. Merci. Désolé. Tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu'' Il l'étudia et avala frénétiquement malgré toute l'eau, sa bouche devient soudainement sèche. Ce n'est pas un lycéen ni un étudiant. C'est un homme. Un homme avec des mains rudes et calleuses qui tient l'arrière de sa chaise. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs, remplis de gel mais dont certaines boucles sont libres sur les côtés. Un homme avec des lèvres pleines et vibrantes avec des dents parfaites qui forment un sourire dirigé à Kurt. Et ses yeux- oh ses yeux ! La couleur n'est pas discernable, de loin on pourrait dire brun mais de près, comme Kurt est maintenant on aurait du mal à choisir entre or, ambré, caramel et miel car toute ces couleurs et bien d'autres sont présentes dans chaque magnifique, parfait iris. Il semble même trouver drôle la maladresse de Kurt et celui-ci grimace intérieurement alors qu'il imagine l'étranger en train de décrire la scène maladroitement à ses amis et puis rire à ce sujet. Kurt réalisa aussi que tous ses amis étaient en train de regarder ce soudain échange intime en attendant que l'étranger parle encore.

''Je m'excuse mais je voulais juste te faire savoir que j'ai vraiment apprécié ta performance''il continue comme si rien ne clochait, comme si Kurt n'était pas en train de regarder intensément ses yeux avec sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et que dix autres adolescents n'étaient pas en train de laisser traîner leurs oreilles pour écouter le ton grave de la voix de Blaine en train de parler à Kurt presque en chuchotant ''Je veux dire ton amie sait bien chanter, mais ta voix est juste... exceptionnelle dans sa pureté- serait la meilleure façon de la décrire. J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre chanter un solo dans pas longtemps.''

''Je uh ... Je... tu vois... Rachel fait les solos''dis Kurt embarrassé par sa voix qui sonne encore plus haute que d'habitude.

''Et bien peut-être qu'il serait temps que Rachel donne aux autres une chance'' dis l'homme dans un chuchotement conspirateur, tapant Kurt sur l'épaules en se levant '' on se voit dans le coin''.

''Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?'' dis Merdeces comme l'étranger partit, mais Kurt ne répondit pas. A la place il regarda l'homme se diriger vers la scène, prenant une guitare qui était posée sur une table près d'eux et tapa le micro.

''Salut tout le monde'' dis-t-il en saluant de la main la foule.''Certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Blaine Anderson et je vais vous chanter ma petite liste pour vous ce soir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez dit il avec un clin immanquable dans la direction de Kurt.

''Sérieusement le gars te fait des avances'' exclama Mercedes

''Répugnant il a au moins trente ans'' remarqua Quinn

''Le mec parfait pour prendre à Lady Hummel sa virginité je voudrais dire'' dit Santana et c'est ce qui fit réagir Kurt, il détourna sa tête de où il regardait Blaine jouer de sa guitare.

''Bordel Santana ! J'ai 15ans !''

''Et ?''

''Et... je ne pense même pas à ça...Et même si j'y pensais, ça ne serait pas avec une garçon comme ça.'' Kurt se rassis sur sa chaise, clairement embarrassé et Rachel posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

''Laisse le tranquille Santana, aucun d'entre nous n'est près pour ça encore et Kurt a raison. On devrait plutôt regarder pour des garçons de notre âge, pas des garçons qui sont assez vieux pour être marié et avoir des enfants.''

''Ouai ... et il est probablement marié de toute façon''ajouta Kurt et c'est ceci qui fit bouger les yeux de Santana en suspicion.

''Tu as déjà le béguin ha oui ?''

''Non''

''Oui tu l'as que c'est mignon. OH et si il est hétéro alors je suis le père Noël.''

Kurt ouvrit la bouche avec une réponse insolente mais tout ses mots disparus quand l'étranger-Blaine commença à chanter. Sa voix est pur, éraillé à certains endroits et pas toujours parfaite, ma la passion, l'émotion derrière son chant attire les gens et la salle tombe dans un silence complet quand tous le monde se retournent pour l'écouter. Il garde la plus part du temps ses yeux fermés et son visage montre les efforts qu'il fait pour faire passer le message derrière les mots. La musique est ensorcelante , ses talentueux doigts jouent de la guitare avec sans difficulté et sa voix recouvrit Kurt comme l'océan le plus chaud. Il s'autorisa à se noyer dedans, de se perdre dans ce moment jusqu'à ce que tout devienne floue autour de lui et il n'est seulement concentré que sur la silhouette présente sur la scène.

Les deux premières chansons, Kurt ne les connaissait pas. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le faite qu'il les apprécie ou plutôt le faite de regarder Blaine les chanter. Mais la il changea pour le piano et le public rigola lorsqu'il commença à chanter une chanson très connue, mais dans une version beaucoup plus lente, et là l'estomac de Kurt tomba à la renverse et son rythme cardiaque accéléra quand il senti les yeux de Blaine le regarder quand celui-ci arriva au refrain.

"Lets go all the way tonight,

No regrets, just love.

We can dance until we die,

You and I we'll be young forever.

You make me feel like I'm living a

Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on,

I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back."

''Bordel de merde ! Est-ce que ce mec est réel ?'' cria Puck assez fort. ''Il est en train de chanter une chanson de fille !''

''Et ça sonne incroyablement bien'' interrompit Sam, en regardant de façon insistante Puck et là Kurt dit à Puck de ne rien dire ! Les joues de Kurt commencèrent à rougir et il commença à sentir ses mains devenir moites. Est ce vraiment possible que Blaine chante cette chanson pour lui ? Vraiment ? Un garçon plutôt beau, qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui fille ou garçon, a choisi de marqué sa préférence sexuelle en choisissant cette chanson et en la chantant pour lui ? Kurt Hummel qui a 15ans ?! Quand Blaine arrive à la partie des jeans moulants, de cœur battant et de mains présentent sur le corps, Kurt atteignit sa limite et courra vers les toilettes. Il se jeta de l'eau froide sur le visage, il obligea ses hormones à se calmer et il se regarda dans le miroir.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?'' se murmura-t-il à lui-même. ''Que se passe-t-il ?''. C'est comme si le monde était en train de tourner trop vite et il veut en sortir. Il est gay. Il le sais, son père le sait, ses amis le savent. Il regarde les garçons dans les magasines et il sent des frissons d'émotions, physique et mentaux, il essaye de les ignorer. Des besoins qui sont de temps en temps impulsives et qu'ils le font gémir de honte lorsqu'il doit en pleine nuit changer ses draps. Mais jamais de ses 15ans il a rencontré un autre garçon gay- à moins qu'on ne compte les pères de Rachel et Kurt ne les compte bien évidemment pas. Et personne n'a jamais flirter avec lui. Et il faudrait bien sur que Blaine soit gay, il pourrait juste avoir bu et s'amuser Kurt essaya de raisonner. Blaine pourrait être un de ces gars qui deviennent très séducteurs lorsqu'ils ont bu. Oui, c'est ça. C'est un séducteur lorsqu'il est saoul. Kurt se force à penser à cela, que c'est une blague qu'on lui fait parce que Kurt n'est pas intéressé...

Lorsqu'il revient des toilettes, il détourna la tête alors que Blaine était en train de boire sa bouteille d'eau, mais il lécha tout de même sans en avoir conscience ses lèvres quand il vit bouger dans la gorge de Blaine sa pomme d'Adam. Blaine est retourné à sa guitare maintenant, assis sur le tabouret et est en train de parlé dans le micro.

''Donc euh... encore une chanson pour ce soir. Je sais, je sais'' il se mit à rire quand le public cria des ohh non. ''Mais je reviens la semaine prochaine'' après cela il se mit à jouer, Kurt ne connait pas la chanson mais tous ces mots sonnent comme s'il était à la maison et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Kurt a des difficultés à respirer.

"My life is brilliant,

My love is pure.

I saw an angel, of that I'm sure.

He smiled at me on the subway, he was with another man

But I won't lose no sleep on that

Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful,

You're beautiful,

You're beautiful it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place

And I don't know what to do,

Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah he caught my eye

As I walked on by

He could see from my face that I was

Flying high

And I don't think that I'll see him again but

We shared a moment that will last til the end.

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

It's true

There must be an angel with a smile on her face

When she thought up that I should be with you

But it's time to face the truth

I will never be with you."

''Je te l'avais dit'' chuchota Santana dans ses oreilles alors que les applaudissements s'estompaient ''Plus gay qu'une convention Liza Minelli''

Kurt pris une décision, ça le choc mais soudainement il pensa à quelque chose et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment penser à ce qu'il se passait, sa chaise racla le parquet et ses jambes tremblantes l'amenèrent vers Blaine qui avait son dos tourné à lui et était en train de ranger sa guitare dans sa pochette.

''Tu as une belle voix'' dit-il doucement. Il pense que peut-être il a imaginé la façon dont Blaine se remplit de joie, mais il n'imagine définitivement pas le sourire éclatant qu'il offrit à Kurt quand il se retourna !

''Merci, je suis content que tu as aimé''

''La chanson, la dernière, tu l'as écrite ?''

''Non'' rigola doucement Blaine, ''J'aurais voulu. C'est une chanson de James Blunt, un anglais. J'ai juste changé le elle en il et le elle en lui. Tu devrais regarder ses autres trucs. Il est vraiment bon.''

''Donc tu es gay ?'' laissa-t-il échapper, ses joues devenant rouge tout de suite et regrettant immédiatement ses mots.

''Oui'' répondit Blaine simplement et il ne semblait pas offensé le moindre du monde, ce qui encouragea Kurt.

''C'est bien ça. Je le suis aussi... Gay,je veux dire... je suis gay''

''Okay...'' souria Blaine maladroitement, pas certain de ce qu'il est supposé dire ou faire de cette information et éventuellement se résout à serrer l'avant-bras de Kurt gentillement avant de lever la guitare ''Je ferais mieux de partir, on se voit un de ces jours.''

''Connais-tu d'autres gays ?'' les mots sortent rapidement de la bouche de Kurt et il souhaita pouvoir se rétracter immédiatement ou prétendre qu'il avait dit autre chose, mais c'est clair que Blaine a entendu.

''Oui'' répondit-il en rigolant doucement et en faisant glisser sa guitare de son épaule à ses pieds. ''Mais je suppose que toi non ? Tu n'en trouves pas beaucoup à Lima, Ohio.''

''Non'' Kurt rougissa furieusement, ''Je suis le seul gay de mon école.''

''Ca doit être dur'' Blaine dit aimablement. Regardant vers Blaine, Kurt vit de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de l'homme en face de lui, il voulait de l'admiration, du respect, du désir. C'est ça qu'il veut le plus ! Il veut être désiré.

''Je m'en sors bien''dit-il en exagérant, tous les deux sachant que c'était faux.

''J'en suis certain. Bon je ferais vraiment bien de partir. Je te vois la semaine prochaine ?'' demanda Blaine par politesse, mais le regretta immédiatement quand le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël

''J'aimerais vraiment'' répondit-il haletant.

Blaine pouvait arrêter et expliquer... Le broyer en disant qu'il n'avait demandé que par politesse et pas parce qu'il avait le besoin de le revoir, mais il ne peut pas le faire, le gamin semblait déjà si fragile. En plus il y avait cet harcelant sentiment qui ne voulait pas partir et qui lui dit que c'est un mensonge il veut le revoir. Il offrit donc un petit signe de la tête et un sourire avant de partir.

* * *

SVP laissez moi une petite review et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Oiselu: UN GRAND MERCI ! tu es la première personne a avoir laissé une review alors encore une fois merci !**

**Merci aux autres qui on ajouté cette Fanfiction dans leur favoris et ceux qui la suivent ! **

**Alors Chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez le déroulement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront ensemble ... ^^ **

**Disclaimer; je ne possède pas Glee, encore moins les personnages et WAKE-Me-Up-Inside, j'ai juste les fautes ^^**

**Je veux aussi laisser un petit mot au sujet de la mort de Cory Monteith, même si Finn n'était pas l'un de mes personnages préféré, il me faisait rire quand même et Cory semblait être un homme avec une âme pure ! Mes pensées vont vers sa famille, Lea Michele et ses camarades de Glee mais aussi évidemment à ses fans ! **

**#RIPCORYMONTEITH**

* * *

Pour sa plus grande confusion et incompréhension, Blaine était hanté par une paire d'yeux bleus toute la semaine. Quand il ferme ses yeux le soir pour dormir, ils sont là. Quand il se réveille le matin plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité ils sont toujours là, il les voyait pétillant de bonheur et heureux comme quand Kurt était descendu de la scène après sa chanson. Mais aussi débordant de doute et d'incertitude quand il avait parlé avec lui.

Il doit admettre qu' à l'âge de Kurt – quoi 16, 17 ans peut-être ? Blaine aurait été complètement incapable de parler avec un adulte- un gay en plus- encore moins commencer un conversation lui-même. Mais le garçon- Blaine se fit la promesse de lui demander son prénom vendredi- même s'il était nerveux avait eu le courage de venir vers lui. C'était mignon dans un certain sens, Blaine se promis de lui parler un peu plus la prochaine fois mais de garder ça formel et poli. En repensant aux événements de la soirée, Blaine réalise qu'il a peut être été trop dans le jeu de la séduction avec lui- même si c'est son comportement naturel mais un comportement qui lui a valu certain problème dans le passé- et ce n'était pas juste pour le gamin. Premièrement il doit avoir au moins le double de son âge et deuxièmement il sait ça fait quoi d'avoir de faux espoir et puis se faire rejeter. Donc Blaine ne va pas faire ça, il le décide en allant vers sa voiture et en se dirigeant vers le café. Il allait parler avec le gamin, être amicale mais pas trop tout de même et éventuellement il percevra le message !

Mais quand il poussa les porte du Lima Bean avec une grande détermination, celle-ci se dissipa aussi vite qu'il aperçut les yeux du garçon. A sa grande horreur, il remarqua que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il ressenti en même temps un sentiment de calme s'installer, comme s'il avait couru toute la semaine et qu'il s'était finalement arrêté pour se reposer. Rendu complètement sans mot par la tournure des événements, il marcha rapidement au-delà du garçon qui est occupé de parler avec la même fille à cheveux foncé de la semaine passée et garde sa tête baissé en espérant qu'il ne rentre pas dans la conversation.

''Il est là, oh mon dieu il est là ! Rachel, je fais quoi ? Il est vraiment là ! grinça Kurt, à bout de souffle avec euphorie, ses joues tournant rose. Il essaye d'agir nonchalant lorsque Blaine accéléra en passant devant lui avec la tête baissée mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tourner sur sa chaise pour regarder les fesses de Blaine lorsqu'il passe.

''Bien sûr qu'il est là , il l'a dit la semaine passée au public qu'il le serait'' s'énerva Rachel qui avait subie toute la semaine des sautes d'humeurs de Kurt à propos du garçon.

''Est-ce que je vais lui parler ? Je veux dire il a spécifiquement demandé si je viendrais, ça veut dite qu'il veut me voir, non ?''

"Ça veut dire qu'il veut autant de fan possible dans le public comme ça il peut vendre le cd qu'il a produit chez lui et partir pour New York pour aller voir une grande maison de disque qui au final n'en aura rien à faire !''

''tu es aussi jalouse? répliqua Kurt. ''Je vais lui parler'' décida-t-il, il se leva, la regarda hautainement avant de se diriger vers Blaine avec confiance qui dément ses nerfs et son inexpérience.

''Salut'' haleta-t-il et se força à ne pas sauter de joie lorsque Blaine le regarda et laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train d'écrire dans un cahier

''Oh... salut'' dit-il poliment

''Donc..je suis venu''

''Oui j'ai vu ! Vas-tu chanter ce soir ?''

''Oh... Um... j'en doute. Le seul moyen pour que je puisse venir était de promettre à Rachel qu'elle pourrait chanter 'Don't Rain On My Parade', et on a les sectionals demain donc on ne peut pas rester longtemps, la diva qu'est Miss Rachel Berry veut rentrer chez elle et reposée sa voix''

''Sectionals ?''

''On est dans le Glee club ensemble. Ringard je sais mais au moins je ne meurs pas d'ennui'' plaisanta-t-il, même si Blaine vu à quel point cela représentait pour lui et qu'il voulait absolument l'agrément de Blaine.

''Vraiment ? J'étais aussi au Glee club ''

''Oh wow''

''Ouai... La uh... Dalton Academy, les Warblers''

''C'est pas vrai ! On est contre eu demain ! On va à McKinley. Les Warblers sont comme nos ennemis.''

''Ha ! Et bien je suis sûr que je devrais être pour mon ancienne équipe mais je te souhaite bonne chance, uh.. ?''

''Oh, Kurt. Kurl Hummel'' répondit-il avec un sourire.

''Et bien bonne chance Kurt'' dit-il, aimant la façon dont sonné son nom un peu trop ''Je suis sûr que tu triompheras.''

''Merci'' dit-il et offrit un sourire éblouissant que Blaine lui rend.'' je ferais mieux de partir m'asseoir avec Rachel'' continua-t-il à contrecœur. ''Elle n'était vraiment pas contente que je la force à venir''

''Tu aurais pu venir tout seul, je le fais tout le temps'' commenta Blaine

''Oh, je um.. ne conduis pas ... encore. Bientôt.'' ajouta-t-il rapidement '' mais pas encore.''

Et c'est ce qui ramena Blaine sur terre. Il est la, assis, en train de parler et rire et possiblement -ok définitivement- en train de flirter avec un gamin. Un gamin qui n'est pas encore assez âgé pour conduire. Trouvant une détermination qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir, Blaine laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna pour lui faire face.

'' Quel âge as-tu ?''

''Je, uh''

''Honnêtement''

'' 15ans, 16 dans deux mois'' dit Kurt doucement en baissant la tête

''Jésus Christ'' marmonna Blaine en maudissant chaque divinité d'avoir fait susciter en lui des sentiments envers un gamin de cet âge. '' Tu as raison'' dit-il soudainement, peut-être un tout petit peu trop fort '' tu devrais retourner avec ton amie, elle ne semble pas heureuse.''

''Aimerais-tu peut-être te joindre à nous ?'' demande Kurt plein d'espoir, et là il se senti comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de point dans le ventre à cause de la réponse de Blaine.

''Non merci, je suis bien. J'aime être seul, ça me donne du temps pour réfléchir avant de chanter. Bonne chance pour demain. '' dit-il poliment et puis retourna à son cahier. Il retient sa respiration pour un long moment , il peut encore sentir la présence de Kurt, là derrière lui et il peut sentir la douleur que celui-ci ressent mais il resta là fermement et résolument penché sur son cahier sans regarder . Éventuellement il l'entendit soupirer lourdement et partir. Il ne leva plus sa tête, même pas quand l'amie de Kurt -dont il ne se souvient pas le prénom- monta sur scène.

'' Hey Blaine, tu montes sur scène ce soir ou quoi ?'' il le va les yeux et regarda Michelle , le manager tu Lima Bean qui le regardait.

'' Oh oui. Oui merci'' dit-il en se levant.

''On dirait que tu es à des kilomètres ce soir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

''Bien sûr '' souri-t-il légèrement en montant sur la scène. Il ne connaît pas vraiment Michelle, pas personnellement en tout cas. Il était venu au Lima Bean la première fois qu'ils avaient fait leur nuit acoustique, quand il était seul, désespéré et encore amer car il revenait de New York avec un poids sur ses épaules encore plus grand que Manhattan. Il a continué à venir- une issue pour combattre sa peine et la douleur de revenir à Lima- et finalement Michelle lui avait demandé si il voulait chanter régulièrement pour 4ou 5 chansons en fin de soirées. Les clients réguliers reviennent pour l'entendre et il avait même sur les conseils de certains clients commencé à faire des petits concerts dans des cafés à côté. Ça ne le faisait pas vivre évidemment même si il aurait aimé,ce qui veut dire qu'il doit toujours avoir un travail le jour mais il a un public et une scène où jouer et tout cela le rend extrêmement content.

Il monta sur la scène et remercia le public qui applaudissait et il prit sa place en face du micro. Il regarda vers le public tout en essayant d'éviter la table où Kurt se trouvait même s'il était très attiré par cette direction. Il commença à jouer. Ce soir là il avait décidé de chanter que quelques chansons assez facile, quelques classiques qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de signification et surtout des chansons où Kurt ne trouverait rien qui puisse le pousser à croire que Blaine soit attiré par lui. Quand il finit 'Rocket Man' il remercia encore une fois le public et promis qu'il serait la la semaine suivante. Ce n'est pas sa meilleure performance, il le sait mais au moins il a gagné 50$ et tout ça pour une demi-heure de travail.

Il ne sait pas par contre si il doit se sentir ravi ou offensé quand il leva les yeux et vit que Kurt et son amie étaient partis, mais quand il fut dans son lit ce soir là, et que ces yeux bleus ne voulaient toujours pas disparaître de sa mémoire, il espéra de tout cœur que Kurt ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

''Pour l'amour de Dieu veux-tu bien la fermer !'' cria Kurt sur Rachel qui se montra immédiatement offensé et partit mais Kurt voyait tellement rouge qu'il couru et la suivit à travers toute la pièce ''Oui nous savons la chorégraphie, oui on connaît les harmonies, non on ne va pas te laisser tomber parce que ce n'est pas ton Glee club Rachel, c'est celui de Mr. Schue. Nouveau flash info, on est pas tous là pour chanter derrière toi juste pour te faire bien voir !''.

''Ok Kurt, calme toi un peu'' dit Mr Schue gentiment. ''Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour toi en ce moment, mais on est tous là...''

''Vous ne savez absolument rien'' cria encore plus fort Kurt, qui avait le visage rouge et déformé par la rage. ''Aucun d'entre vous ne me connaît, ou se soucie de moi, donc ne prétendez pas que vous le faites !''

''Je sais que tu es énervé parce que ce vieux gars ne partage pas tes sentiments'' Rachel cria soudainement ''Et tu te sens humilié parce que tu as pensé que tu avais peut-être une chance avec lui''.

''Ferme la Rachel'' avertit Finn lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Kurt. C'est un mélange entre embarras et bouleversement et il peut apercevoir les signes avant-coureurs des larmes dans les yeux de Kurt lorsque celui-ci voulu reprendre de l'air.

''Quoi, donc tu me défend contre Rachel mais quand ce sont ces cons qui me jettent contre un casier or qui me balancent dans la poubelle tu fais comme si de rien !?'' dit Kurt et c'est au tour de Finn d'être blessé.

''Les gars, c'est assez !'' cria Mr Schue. ''On monte dans pas longtemps sur scène, prenez 5minutes, calmez-vous et après on reforme le groupe ? Kurt est-ce que je peux te voir ?''

Soupirant lourdement, Kurt suivit son prof dans le corridor où il regarde le sol, bougeant ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

''Ce garçon'' commença Mr Schue ''Quelle âge il a exactement ?''

''Il n'y a pas de garçon.''

''Oh mais il y en a un Kurt. Je vous ai tous entendu parler, Santana t'embêtait à cause de ça et Quinn à roulé ses yeux. Je t'ai aussi entendu supplier Rachel pour aller au Lima Bean avec toi pour le voir la nuit passée.

''Vous entendez beaucoup choses, vous ne croyez pas?!'' cracha Kurt

''Je suis ton professeur Kurt, c'est mon job de faire tout pour que tu sois bien. Si ce gars essaye de te séduire...''

''Il n'essaye rien du tout'' cria Kurt en ajoutant doucement '' c'est bien ça le problème''

''Oh'' et tout tomba en place pour Will Schuester lorsqu'il regarda Kurt se recourber sur lui-même. '' Raconte moi quelque chose sur lui, je promet que je ne jugerai pas ''

''Il est... et bien je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur lui honnêtement. Il joue les nuit acoustique au Lima Bean. Il était juste vraiment... je ne sais pas. Séducteur peut-être ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Et il m'a dit qu'il était gay... Je pense que j'ai ressenti comme une connexion à ce niveau là ? Mais la nuit passée on était en train d'avoir une bonne conversation et il m'a demandé mon âge et après il a paru distant'' Kurt se senti mieux d'avoir exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, il s'appuya contre le mur lourdement.

''Je vois. Et quelle âge il a ?''

''Je ne sais pas, 30 peut-être plus ?''

Will Shuester s'arrêta pendant un moment pour choisir ses mots. ''Kurt laisse moi te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu me vois comme un de tes amis ou quelque chose de différent ?''

''Un ami je crois, mais c'est différent parce que vous êtes mon professeur.''

''Et je ressens le même'' répondit-il. ''Les gens pensent que je suis étrange quand je dis que je pense que vous êtes tous mes amis, mais je le pense vraiment. Mais tu as tout à fait raison, c'est différent. Je ne pourrais pas me confier à vous à propos de beaucoup de choses et évidemment parce que je suis votre professeur, mais aussi parce que vous ne comprendriez pas. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne les avez pas encore vé peux partager une pizza avec vous, parler de télé et de musique, partager vos rires et écouter vos espoirs et vos rêves... mais j'ai 32ans. Si je t'avais raconté certaine chose que j'ai du faire pendant mon mariage avec Terri tu n'aurais pas su comment me répondre. Kurt je comprends que tu n'aies pas beaucoup de personne comme toi à qui parler. Juste le fait que tu ne sois plus dans le placard est une réussite et je ne peux pas prétendre que je comprends ce que tu vis, mais ce garçon oui. Et c'est génial. Il pourrait être un bon ami et un modelpour toi mais ne confond pas amitié et autre chose. Si il a 30ans ou presque cette âge, il a déjà vécu. Il sait c'est quoi d'être dans une vraie relation d'adulte avec ces problèmes et les émotions qu'on ressent. Je veux dire par la et le plus gentiment possible, il ne va pas être intéressé à part pour de l'amitié. Et en ce qui te concerne... je comprends que c'est excitant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qui ont les même intérêt que toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois les pourchasser. Tu as seulement 15ans Kurt. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de rendez-vous, certains seront biens, d'autres seront horribles, certains mèneront à des relations sérieuses et d'autre non mais tu finiras par tomber amoureux. Ne précipite pas les choses.''

''Ok'' soupira Kurt ''Merci'' dit-il et il le pense vraiment personne n'a jamais parlé avec lui si honnêtement.

''Quand tu veux mon pote, tu reviens à l'intérieur?''

''Dans une minute'' répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

''Mr. Schue fit un signe de la tête et rentra dans la pièce laissant Kurt tomber contre le mur encore une fois.

''Mais il est magnifique''gémit Kurt, en espérant que pour une fois il pourrait fermer les yeux et ne pas voir les yeux de Blaine le regarder.

* * *

Les New Directions on gagné et lorsqu'ils étaient en train de descendre de la scène, Kurt alla vers Rachel.

''J 'ai agis comme un con, je m'excuse'' dit-il en donnant son bras à Rachel.

''Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça'' dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin ''Nous avons tous nos moments, les gens comme nous plus que les autres. ''

''Je suppose''dit Kurt ''mais je n'avais pas le droit. Tu as été incroyable aujourd'hui.'

''Merci et toi aussi tu l'étais'' elle accrocha son bras au sien, ils avançaient le long du couloir ensemble. ''Alors, on va à la nuit acoustique vendredi ?''

* * *

Une petite review SVP? XO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Tout d'abord un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, qui la suivent et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon travail sert à quelque chose :) **

**Vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent? je n'ai pas eu bcp de review pour l'instant, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour me dire si la traduction est bonne (j'entends par là si la tournure des phrases n'est pas trop bizarre...^^), j'essaye de coller au plus à l'histoire originale je veux vraiment lui rendre justice et pas la déformer donc faites moi savoir quoi :) Profitez du chapitre et si j'ai plus de reviews je posterai le prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi à la place de samedi ... (chantage je sais ... mouhahahah) **

* * *

''Je ne pense plus que c'était une bonne idée'' dit Kurt en essayant de se cacher derrière Rachel lorsqu'ils rentraient dans le Lima Bean.

''Oh tais toi, je sais que tu te sens humilié...''

''Ouai merci pour ça !''

''Écoute moi, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu dois être gêné de quelque chose. Et si tu veux qu'il pense que tu es mature, la meilleure façon de lui montrer est de rentrer dans le café avec ta tête bien droite et relevée.''

Kurt était dans la ligne pour chercher leurs boissons. Il a regardé dans tout le café et il ne voyait pas Blaine, il était content car comme ça il allait pouvoir se calmer un petit peu et se préparer quand il le verra une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas qu'il est encore bouleversé de la discussion de la semaine précédente, c'est plus qu'il a juste besoin de le voir. Kurt ne peut pas l'expliquer plus que ça, que ce soit à lui même ou aux autres. Mais il sait que peu importe la semaine qu'il a vécu à l'école, quand il regarde les yeux de Blaine, tout devient plus joyeux.

''Hey Kurt'' Il sursauta, sorti définitivement de ses pensées et se tourna pour voir Blaine devant lui avec un air euhh, timide ? Nerveux ? Kurt ne savait pas dire lequel des deux mais ce n'est sûrement pas le gars confident et un peu insolent qu'il a vu il y a deux semaines.

''Avalant difficilement, Kurt arriva tout de même a sorti un peut Salut avant de rougir furieusement et maudire silencieusement le fait qu'il a hérité de sa mère le fait de rougir aussi vite.

''Je ne t'ai pas vu la semaine passée .. quand j'ai eu fini'' dit Blaine doucement et Kurt entendit une petite trace de déception dans ses mots.

''Ouai... désolé. J'avais...''

''Les Sectionnales, je sais. Je te félicite au faite.''

''Comment tu sais qu'on a gagné ?''

''Un de mes amis est un prof à Dalton. Je lui ai demandé.''

''Ok'' dit Kurt en se pinçant les lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire et il est reconnaissant quand la ligne bouge et que son tour pour commander arrive enfin. '' 2 mochas s'il vous plaît et uh... est-ce que je peux t'offrir une boisson ?

Bordel de merde pense Blaine. Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Ces sentiment ne peuvent pas être réels, et si il le sont et bien il doit se battre contre eux . Il s'était promis que si Kurt était présent ce soir là il lui aurait juste adressé un signe de la tête en guise de politesse et rien d'autre ? Pourquoi alors ses pieds l'avaient amené dans la ligne ? Pourquoi il avait dépassé d'autres clients pour être derrière Kurt ? Et maintenant il lui demande si il peut lui offrir une boisson ?! Pars le plus loin possible Blaine. **Pars.**

''Je vais prendre un médium drip, merci.''Dit Blaine et se cogna le front en frustration.

''Ça va ?''

''Hmm ? Ouai, ouai. Génial. Donc... tu vas chanter ce soir ?''

''Non''

''Tu devrais vraiment'' dit Blaine en touchant le dos de Kurt en espérant que cela reste de façon amicale mais il le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Kurt grimacé à cause de cette petite tape. '' Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda Blaine

''Oui, ce n'est rien'' dit Kurt stoïquement mais Blaine se rend compte qu'il a mal vu la manière qu'il touche son épaule.

''Voilà, laisse moi m'occuper de ça'' essaya Blaine qui prit son portefeuille mais Kurt le stoppa.

''Ne soit pas idiot, c'est moi qui t'es demandé''

''Kurt... ton dos...''

''Va bien'' dit-il avec un sourire forcé '' Tu t'assoies avec nous ?''

''Je devrais...um... ouai , ok''

Un triomphant Kurt amena Blaine vers où Rachel se trouvait toute étonnée. Blaine est prudent de s 'asseoir de l'autre côté d'elle et non à côté de Kurt plus que conscients que cette situation est hors contrôle.

''Salut l'amie de Kurt'' dit Blaine joyeusement.

''Rachel'' répondit Rachel soudainement de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

''C'est bien ça, désolé. Je ne retiens jamais les prénoms. Comment tu vas ?''

''Surprise de te trouver assis à ma table mais à part ça, je vais bien''

''Et bien Kurt m'a invité'' dit Blaine en se demandant pourquoi cette fille le rend nerveux, mais bien sûr c'est parce qu'il veut que Kurt soit content, satisfait.

''Tu as refusé la semaine passée''

''J'étais occupé, j'étais en train de décider les chansons que j'allais chanter'' répliqua Blaine, mais c'est une excuse assez faible.

''Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais réalisé que tu étais dérangé quand il t'a dit qu'il avait 15ans.''

''Rachel !'' cria Kurt consterné par ses manières et ses insinuations répugnantes

''C'est pas grave Kurt'' dit Blaine en levant ses mains et en se concentrant sur Rachel.''Rachel, l'âge n'a rien avoir avec ça, je ne te connais pas et Kurt non plus. J'ai entamé une conversation polie la semaine où tu es venu chanter et me regarder chanter . Si à cause de ça je suis dérangé et bien j'en suis désolé. Je ne contrôle pas l'âge que j'ai ! Tu dois sûrement parler avec des gens plus vieux que toi ? Sont-ils eux aussi dérangés?!''

Rachel était maintenant clairement énervée et elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. '' Quelle âge as-tu façon ?

''Rachel ! tu ne peux pas demander ça''

''J'ai eu 31ans le mois passé''

''Et tu es célibataire ou quoi ?''

''Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé...''

''C'est pas grave Kurt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires'' lui dit calmement Blaine.

'' Et tu habites à Lima ? Persista Rachel comme si rien ne se passait.

''Westerville''

''Et c'est ce que tu fais ? Pour vivre je veux dire. Tu choisis un grand nombre de café et de bars, tu joues un peu tes chansons et après tu essayes de vendre tes CD ?''

''Non'' rigola Blaine. '' C'est ce que je voudrais faire mais ça ne paye pas assez et je n'ai pas de CD . En réalité j'écris des musiques pour les publicités et des fois quand ils ont besoin je fais le musicien aussi.''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin d'être à New York ou quelque part comme ça pour faire ce genre de boulot ? Demanda Rachel en plissant les yeux en suspicion

''J'y était mais je suis revenu''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je préfère ne pas en parler'' s'énerva presque Blaine mais réussit à se retenir à la dernière minute. Il y avait pourtant une note de finalité dans ses mots que Rachel remarqua et laissa tout de suite tomber le sujet. Kurt était la, assit, complètement embarrassé par le comportement de son amie, mais en même temps reconnaissant qu'elle ait réussi à trouver des réponses aux questions qui étaient présentes dans sa tête depuis 3semaines. Il s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, il avait besoin d'une pause, de ne plus voir ses yeux qui avaient le pouvoir de rentrer dan son âme même quand il ne regarde pas directement vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kurt ?'' demanda Blaine des que Kurt fut parti

''Il a le béguin pour toi, je pensais que ça se remarquait tout de suite.''

''Pas ça'' dit en vitesse Blaine même si cette révélation remua quelque chose en lui. '' J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule, même pas fort et il a presque crié tellement il avait mal ''

''Oh ça, il a probablement était poussé contre un casier encore une fois. Les lockets peuvent vraiment faire des ecchymoses.''

''Quoi ? À l'école ? Ça se passe à l'école ? Il est harcelé ?''

''On l'est tous juste parce qu'on est dans le Glee club. Mais Kurt c'est le pire. Pour commencer, il est gay, donc les imbéciles l'ont tout de suite détesté parce qu'il est une menace pour leur masculinité. E n plus il s'habille comme il le veut et pas comment ces idiot pensent qu'il le devrait et il ne change pas. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui balancent- et ils le font surtout pour lui faire mal- Kurt garde sa tête haute.

''Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas'' dit Blaine simplement

''Excuse moi ?''

''Il est cassé de l'intérieur Rachel, tu ne le vois pas ? Jésus ! Si tu es son amie comme tu le dis alors tu dois vraiment accorder plus d'intention. Le pauvre gosse est en train de s'effondrer.

''Je ne t'aime déjà pas'' dit Rachel avec énervement, '' mais si tu commences à remettre en doute mon amitié, tu es vraiment sur un terrain glissant. Kurt sait que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais si il préfère ne pas parler de ces choses là et il ne veut pas que les professeurs soient impliqués, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Reste en dehors de ça s'il te plaît, ça ne te concerne pas. Comme tu l'as dit tu es juste là pour une conversation une fois par semaine et rien d'autre.

''OK'' répondit Blaine amicalement mais ça ne l'a empêché de foncer vers Kurt dès Rachel disparut pour monter sur scène. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'école ?''

''Quoi ?'' Cria Kurt presque en train de s'étouffer avec son café.

''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais harcelé ?''

''Qui es-tu maintenant, mon père ?! En quoi ça te concerne ?'' s'énerva Kurt et Blaine réalisa que Rachel avait raison quand elle disait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

''Juste... Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée que cela est en train de t'arriver c'est tout''

''Pourquoi ?''

Le caractère direct de la question de Kurt et les yeux de celui concentrés sur lui fit craquer Blaine. Il sentit son visage devenir chaud, il commençait à avoir les mains moites et il cherchait ses mots. ''Parce que je... Uh...Kurt.. Je... non. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai été harcelé moi aussi''

''OH ?''

''C'est à cause de ça que j'ai fini à Dalton. J'ai été tapé si gravement que mes parents ont refusé de me laisser retourner dans mon école donc j'en ai changé.''

''Je suis désolé''

''C'est dans le passé'' dit Blaine doucement même si Kurt lui pensait que le souvenir était toujours douloureux vu la façon dont Blaine jouait avec son gobelet de café. '' J'étais un gamin de 15 très sûr de moi, je pensais que j'étais invincible. J'ai demandé à un autre garçon de m'accompagner au Sadie Hawkins dance, mais on est jamais arrivés là.

''C'est horrible.''

''J'ai dû rester deux mois à l'hôpital'' dit Blaine en le regardant cette fois-ci '' Et c'est pour ça Kurt que si tu es abusé physiquement...''

''Je ne suis pas abusé physiquement'' dit Kurt en coupant Blaine ''Enfin pas comme ça en tout cas, c'est juste des insultes et on me pousse contre les casiers mais il n'y a rien d'autre.''

''Mais ce n'est pas correct !'' cria presque Blaine '' Personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de chose.''

''Mais nous on le vit parce que c'est le lycée et que si tu te fais remarquer au lycée on te le fait payer . Je suis en plus dans le Glee club, je dance, je chante, je ne m'habille pas comme les autres, j'ai une voix de fille, je suis moche et je suis gay. **Condamné** !

''Kurt...'' commença Kurt et réalisa qu'il avait des larmes dans les yeux '' Je ne sais pas quoi dire.''

''Ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien que toi ou quiconque puissent faire. C'est la vie que je vie et je vais la vivre jusqu'au moment je partirais de ce trou pour New York. Tu es juste ici pour parler poliment tu te souvient ?'' s'énerva un peu Kurt et les yeux de Blaine s'agrandir à cette dernièrement remarque.

''Kurt...''

''Hey !'' Dit Kurt vivement lorsque Rachel se jeta sur sa chaise. '' Belle prestation.''

''Comme si tu le savais, tu n'as même pas levé la tête une seule fois'' dit-elle frustrée

Blaine sentit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de partir et inventa qu'il devait se préparer et bougea donc près de la scène en attendant que ce soit son fois de plus il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait pour arranger le problème car Kurt et Rachel partirent encore une fois en plein milieu de sa performance mais cette fois au moins Kurt fit un petit signe de la main dans sa direction.

* * *

Il rentra dans sa sombre et solitaire maison, prit une bière dans le frigo et essaya de se concentrer sur un programme à la télévision. Une heure plus tard il n'y arrive toujours pas. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qui lui était familier et attendit.

''Petit frère ! ''

''Hey Cooper '' la mélancolie dans sa voix clairement évidente et Blaine entendit une porte se fermer avant que tout soit silencieux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?''

''Est que c'est un mauvais moment ?''

''Non, ça va. Les jumeaux sont juste en train de jouer mais c'est l'heure du lit ils sont toujours sauvage quand c'est l'heure du lit ! ''

''Je peux te rappeler.''

''Non. Quelque chose ne va pas je le sens !''

''Je pense que j'ai des problèmes'' dit-il en expirant lourdement et en laissant sa tête tomber dans le divan.

''Qu'as-tu fait ?''

''Rien et en même temps trop''

''Explique moi''

''J'ai rencontré un homme,...un garçon. J'ai rencontré un garçon où je joue ma musique.''

''Vas-y...''dit prudemment Cooper.

''Il est... merde. Tu vas me détester mais j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Il est incroyable.'' murmura-t-il au téléphone en refoulant ses larmes lorsqu'il parlait. '' Il est impertinent, intelligent et drôle. Il peut chanter merveilleusement bien et il a des yeux ... des yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant et je ...''

''Quelle âge il a Blaine ?''

''Cooper...''

''Son âge ?''

''15ans''

''15ans'' cria Cooper. '' Putain de Jésus Christ Blaine, je pensais que tu allais dire 18ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Bordel de merde, es-tu fou ? Ne t'approche pas de lui ! ''

''Cooper s'il te plaît'' implora Blaine, ses larmes coulaient librement maintenant '' Écoute moi, je n'ai encore rien fait. Je me rends compte que tout ça est vraiment mal. Je l'ai seulement vu au café où je joue. Mais ce soir j'ai découvert qu'il était harcelé à l'école, mais vraiment méchamment. Et j'ai pensé ...''

''Tu as pensé quoi ? Que tu allais lui demander de sortir avec toi pour qu'il se sente mieux ? Son frère hurla presque dans le téléphone.

'' NON ! je veux lui donner mon numéro de téléphone au cas où il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler''

''Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas fait''

''Non je ne l'ai pas fait''

''Blaine... je dois te le demander... es-tu ... attiré sexuellement par lui ?''

''Non pas dans ce sens là. Quand je le regarde j'ai pas envie de lui faire des trucs que je fais avec un homme dans un club ou quelque chose comme ça, non. Mais juste sa prestance et j'ai l'impression qu'on partage ce lien, cette connexion...''

''Est-ce qu'il t'aime bien ?''

''Oui'' grogna Blaine.

''Reste loin de lui Blaine. Je le pense, si il y a une connexion ou peut importe ce que c'est, ça peut encore être là quand il aura 18ans et qu'il aura fini l'école. Mais 15ans ? Je paris qu'il n'a pas encore fini de grandir. C'est un gamin Blaine. Un petit gamin. Les jumeaux auront cet âge dans 5ans, comment tu te sentirais si un gars de 30ans commençait à draguer Maddie ? ''

''Je le tuerais.''

''Exactement. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas que c'est mal tout ça Blaine ?''

''Oui'' murmura Blaine sa voix remplie de honte ''Je n'ai jamais de sentiments pour des gamins de cet âge''

''Je sais'' dit Cooper avec une voix remplie de sympathie. ''Et je sais aussi que tu vas probablement t'en vouloir à cause de ça mais il ne faut pas. Va juste te bourré la gueule avec Wes. Va à Scandals et choisis un gars au hasard ou je sais pas quoi mais sors toi ce gamin de la tête.''

''Tu as raison'' dit Blaine avec conviction. ''Je vais appeler Wes, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vu en plus.''

''Ok'' dit Cooper et Blaine entendit le bruit des jumeaux qui se battaient et leur mère qui était exaspérée.

''Je vais te laisser. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me parler''

''Quand tu veux Blaine et appels moi, fais moi savoir comment les choses se passent !''

''Je le ferai ''

* * *

''Hey Hummel !'' appela Santana du bout de l'auditorium '' Tu veux que Puck t'obtienne une fausse carte d'identité ? Il y a un nouveau Club à Columbus, on pensait y aller demain soir avant qu'ils aient l'appareil pour vérifier les cartes.''

''Non merci'' dit doucement Kurt lorsqu'il était en train de prendre sa place à côté de Rachel. ''Je vais au Lima Bean ce soir et mon père ne serait pas content que je sorte deux nuits d'affilés.''

''Encore le Lima Bean ?'' demanda Mercedes '' ça fait genre la 6ème fois d'affilés''

''Kurt aime bien et moi j'aime bien chanter'' dit Rachel en mettant ses cheveux en arrière.

''Peut-être que je vais venir et chanter aussi'' dit Mercedes avec un clin d'œil et Kurt sourit.

''Bien sûr''

''Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles en baisse de moral ces derniers temps.''

''C'est parce qu'ils sait qu'il va vivre encore une nuit avec son béguin qui lui fait juste un signe de la tête en passant, voilà pourquoi.'' dit Rachel

''Tu es toujours derrière ce vieux gars ?'' interrompit Santana

''Non''

''Oui'' corrigea Rachel '' Ne mens pas à propos de ça Kurt. De toute façon ce gars est un connard. Il y a quelques semaines il s'est assis avec nous, il a bu un café en prétendant qu'il était intéressé et les deux semaines qui suivirent c'est à peine si il admettait qu'il nous connaissait mais Kurt insiste pour qu'on y aille.''

''Je viens aussi'' dit Santana et Kurt entendit plusieurs personnes faire de même lorsqu'il regarda le sol en essayant de ne pas pleurer. L'humiliation est une croix lourde à porter ajouté à ça les insultes et les coups qu'il recevait durant les heures de cours, Kurt sentait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il se laissa même à penser qu'il n'irait pas ce soir mais dans le fond de sa conscience il se dit que si il manque ça peut être que ça serait la semaine où Blaine viendrait lui parler encore une fois et qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

* * *

''Demande lui son numéro'' dit Santana avec audace alors qu'elle venait de remarquer que Kurt regardait Blaine lorsque ce dernier passa devant eux. '' Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mauvais ?''

''Il pourrait dire non '' dit Kurt avec un regard d'angoisse sur le visage. ''Il a 31ans.''

''Et tu as presque 16ans et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est l'âge du consentement sexuel dans notre État.''

''Ce n'est pas à propos de ...ça'' dit Kurt incapable de prononcer le mot sex. ''J'ai juste... qu'on pourrait être amis, tu vois? On a beaucoup de choses en commun.''

''Donc... quand il part, suis le dehors et demande lui son numéro'' le pressa Santana. '' Vas-y Hummel.''

Il le regarda – comme il le fait toujours- des larmes brulant ses yeux lorsque Blaine finit sa merveilleuse version de la chanson Aerosmith Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. En regardant attentivement, Santana lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes lorsque Blaine quitta le café et en ignorant le regard de Rachel, Mercedes et Quinn, Kurt suivit Blaine sur le parking.

''Blaine!'' cria-t-il en courant où il le vu se stopper à côté d'une Prius noir.

''Oh... hey Kurt'' répondit Blaine en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un échappatoire.

''Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé'' dit Kurt avec un sourire nerveux et Blaine se retrouve terrassé par la franchise de l'enfant une fois de plus.

''Je suis désolé Kurt. J'ai été... occupé'' offrit-il.

''Je me demandais...'' commença Kurt en prenant une grande et profonde respiration ''Si.. je.. Si je pourrait avoir ton numéro peut-être ? Ou te donner le mien ? Je ne sais pas'' il relâcha sa respiration et attendit.

''Oh Kurt... je ne peux pas faire ç suis désolé'' dit Blaine dont le visage se crispa à cause de la peine qu'il ressentait.

'' Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

'' Comment je pourrais te dire ça sans que ça sonne condescendant ? Parce que ça serait inapproprié pour moi de continuer ça'' dit-il en faisant un geste entre eux. '' Sur le plan de l'amitié ou autrement. Je veux dire ça de façon la plus gentille Kurt, mais je connais les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Tu es vraiment gentil et je suis flatté mais tu es juste un gamin. Un gamin avec un béguin. Si j'encourage cette amitié ça ne serait pas juste pour toi comme pour moi. Je suis désolé Kurt.'' dit-il en touchant gentiment son avant bras.

Kurt resta debout sur le parking, en train de regarder Blaine partir et ne remarquant pas combien il avait froid jusqu'au moment où il sent Rachel lui glisser sa veste sur ses épaules.

''Santana ?'' dit-il doucement lorsque celle-ci apparue à côté de lui

''Oui ?''

''Procure moi un fausse carte d'identité.''

* * *

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... SVP :) bonne soirée à vous :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Hey alors comme je suis une âme généreuse voici encore un chapitre! merci pour les réponses de celui d'hier ! ça m'a fait très plaisir :D **

**La Juulie: merci bcp pour ton commentaire pour commencer, je veux juste préciser que ce n'est pas ma fiction mais une traduction le lien de l'originale se trouve dans le premier chapitre :), pour répondre à ta question je te conseille de lire ce chapitre :D Merci bcp et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Dis moi quoi :).**

**DaliaCriss: hahahaah merciii pour ce commentaire, ta première phrase m'a fait rire ! ouai je me rends compte des lettres mais quand tu l'as déjà lu en anglais, que tu le relis pour le traduire et que tu l'écris en français tu n'as plus envie de relire encore une fois et c'est ce qui se passe ^^ Si tu arrives à lire l'anglais l'histoire est encore meilleure :) il y a certaine expression que je ne peux pas traduire littéralement parce que ça ne voudrait rien dire en français mais bon je fais de mon mieux :) encore une fois merci et j'espère que tu me laisseras une autre review, fais moi savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :).**

**youyoulita: merci pour ton commentaire :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que bcp d'autres personnes aiment cette fiction, je la trouve très chouette aussi et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) fais moi savoir ...**

**Carlanda: je te remercie vraiment ! ton commentaire est vraiment gentil ! c'est la première fois que je fais ça et l'anglais n'est pas ma 1er langue, je vais vraiment l'étudier en septembre je vais faire l'école des langues (une université de Belgique oui oui je suis Belge ^^) alors pour l'instant non la fiction originale n'est pas finie, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre prévoit encore Becky mais pour l'instant elle en contient déjà 23, je traduis au fur et à mesure parce que je me suis dit que si ça ne fonctionnait pas j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien et je ne voulais pas ! je suis en vacance comme tout le monde et je case ce que je peux faire ! il a fait super chaud aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sortie alors je me suis dit pq ne pas en traduire un autre?! Je les poste des que je les ai fini et j'essaye de faire au plus vite c'est promis, je sais c'est quoi t'attendre ^^ j'attends les chapitres de cette fiction et d'autres aussi et des fois c'est embêtant quand il y a des mois d'attente et qu'on ne sait plus de quoi l'histoire parle^^ et c'est pas grave tu peux me tutoyer autant que tu veux ! je le fais avec tout le monde hahah et je vais continuer même si il n'y a pas bcp de review :D merci encore et fais moi savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :) .**

**MissKlaine: mercii bcp pour ton petit commentaire, l'idée n'est pas de moi (j'aurais tant voulu) mais je fais de mon mieux pour lui rendre justice en la traduisant :) ça me fait tjrs plaisir de voir qu'on aime mon travaille alors encore une fois un grand mercii ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, fais moi savoir :).**

**disclaimer; (que j'ai oublié hier) je ne possède pas glee, les personnages et Wake Me Up Inside... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kurt n'a pas vu les larmes coulé sur les joues de Blaine lorsque celui rentrait chez lui. Il n'a pas entendu le bruit fracassant de la porte quand Blaine l'a claqué, il n'a pas vu non plus le moment où Blaine s'est effondré sur le sol de son appartement en pleurant et restant là jusqu'au moment où il se leva et se dirigea dans son armoire pour en sortir la bouteille de Whisky.

A un certain point, Blaine n'arrive même plus à ce rappeler quand – mais bien après qu'il est arrêté d'utiliser un verre et commencer à boire à la bouteille- il avait appelé Wes. Il articulait mal ses mots et Wes ne réussit qu'à comprendre 'garçon, pleure et vouloir' avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture pour effectuer la demie heure de route pour voir Blaine. C'est après minuit qu'il arrive enfin chez celui-ci et en voyant le visage de Blaine remplie de larmes il comprit qu'il ne repartirait pas de chez ce dernier ce soir là.

Enfin de compte Blaine était tombé dans les pommes ou s'était endormi- Wes n'est pas sûr lequel des deux c'est- mais il mit une couverture sur Blaine avant de monter dans la chambre de se dernier et s'installer dans son lit comme si celui lui appartenait. Il était largement passé midi lorsque Wes se réveilla et Blaine était assit dans son divan, la tête entre les mains avant de courir vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac.

''Tu sais quand tu craques sur un gamin qui est encore à l'école, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'appeler un professeur.'' dit Wes en donnant à Blaine une bouteille d'eau.

''Je ne suis pas ...je... en faite, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire'' Grogna Blaine lorsqu'il se leva du sol de sa salle de bain pour se diriger vers son salon.

''C'était évident hier soir ! Tu ressembles à de la merde. Tu veux en parler ?''

''Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé ?'' Blaine essaya de repenser à sa soirée mais tout était flous.

''Non tu as pleurais- en faite- tu t'es plus lamenter à propos de Kurt pour plusieurs heures,tu m'as dit qu'il était harcelé à l'école et que tu voulais les tuer , tu m'as dit combien tu te détestais, combien tu me détestais parce que je reprenais la bouteille de Whisky et après tu t'es endormi ou tombé dans les pommes j'ai pas encore choisi et je me suis dit qu'on allait en parler comme des gens matures aujourd'hui...''

''Oh'' Blaine plongea sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de penser aux événements ''Je ne sais ce que que c'est'' dit-il pour finir en le regardant et en passant sa main sur son visage effrayé.

''La nuit passée tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de ses yeux''

''Oui ! Ses yeux sont juste ... stupéfiants et encore ce mot est faible mais j'ai une de ces gueules de bois bordel ! Il me regarde et c'est... comme si je peux voir son âme à travers eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour les autres, c'est pour moi. Et mon estomac commence à faire des choses bizarres et mon cœur commence à s'emballer et là je me rappelle que ça ne devrait pas se passer- ne peut pas se passer et je finis comme ça et c'est une boucle sans fin qui recommence à chaque fois.

Laissant échapper un soupir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait, Blaine tomba dans le divan et regarda son ami qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

''Et cette... connexion... que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler hier soir. Tu la ressens au niveau physique, mental ou autre chose ?''

''Pas physique'' répliqua vite Blaine '' Il est magnifique et je sais que quand il aura 17ans, il fera tourner la tête des garçons- la mienne aussi si je suis toujours en contact avec lui. Mais pour le moment ...non. Juste la pensé de faire quelque chose de sexuel avec lui ... non''

''C'est déjà positif tout ça'' dit Wes en s'installant sur la petite table et en regardant Blaine dans les yeux. '' Dis moi pourquoi cette histoire te dérange tant alors.''

''Parce que je le ressens comme quelque chose de mal, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon, je ne suis pas un pervers et l'autre mot que je ne prononcerais même pas. Mais ce qui me rend le plus triste c'est que je ressens cette connexion comme si on pourrait être deux moitié, et je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant. J'apprécie sincèrement parler avec lui. Peut-être que la première fois je l'ai un peu dragué mais tu me connais. J'ai juste... il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de connaître à propos de lui. Quelle genre de musique il aime, quel est son film préféré, sa nourriture préféré, juste des choses de tout les jours que je veux savoir c'est tout. En plus il y a tu sais, tout ce qu'il se passe à son école, il est vraiment mal et ses amis disent qu'il ne veut pas en parler à qui que ce soit mais je veux être la, pour l'aider, pour lui dire qu'il y arrivera et que ces cons auront ce qu'ils méritent.''

''Je me rappelle le gars de 15ans que tu étais vraiment bien'' songea Wes ''parce que c'est l'année que tu es arrivé à Dalton. Et ce que tu me décris, c'est que tu étais. Un garçon effrayé, seul qui maintenait une façade en espérant que personne sache à quel point il était mal. Peut-être que tu ressens cette connexion parce que tu te vois en lui ?''

''Je suppose que c'est plausible. Je pense que j'ai envie de l'aider parce que personne n'a su le faire pour moi. Il a fallu un opération de 8h et une plaque métallique dans ma tête pour que mes parents se rendent compte combien le harcèlement était grave. Je ne veux pas ça pour lui.''

''Blaine, si il t'avait dit qu'il avait 17ans est-ce que tu l'aurais invité à sortir un soir ?''

''Non'' et Blaine rigola de lui-même.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que j'aurais été effrayé qu'il dise non, et je ne suis pas encore à ce stade. Je ne suis pas encore près à ressortir avec un garçon.''

''Ce qui est une bonne chose. Tu sais mon neveu à 15ans, je l'emmène lui et ses amis voir des match ou pour une pizza, j'ai vraiment traîner avec eux, ils sont géniaux et on s'amuse. Ça n'a pas d'importance l'âge qu'ils ont ou l'âge que j'ai, on a beaucoup en communs et ma sœur ne veut certainement pas passer son samedi à regarder le football. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire ça avec ce gamin ? Sois ami avec lui, passe du temps avec lui et vois où sa te mène. Si tu étais assis là et que tu me disais que tu voulais le mettre dans ton lit j'admets que je serais,.. je ne sais pas, déçu et alarmé je suppose mais tu ne me dis pas ça. Tu me dis que tu veux le connaître et je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal là dedans, dans un an aura presque 17ans et peut-être que tu seras au stade de ressortir avec un garçon.''

''Ne penserais-tu pas que ça serait étrange si je commence à traîner avec lui ?''

''Pas nécessairement mais j'enseigne à des gamins de cette âge et peux te dire honnêtement que je les trouve beaucoup mieux que certains adultes la plus part du temps. On a besoin d'amis de notre âge mais en même temps c'est bon de retourner en arrière et s'amuser de temps en temps. Je pense que si tu fais ça avec...''

''Kurt'' offrit Blaine

''Kurt, oui. Si vous deux vous le faite ça sera bien. Il gagne un support et une confidence qu'il a besoin et tu réapprends à t'amuser. Ça fait deux ans que tu te promènes avec le poids du monde sur les épaules, je pense que le temps est venu que tu arrêtes.''

'' Tu as raison'' souffla Blaine et offrit un petit sourire. '' Je suppose que j'irai la semaine prochaine et j'irai lui parler.''

''J'ai toujours raison, juste une chose si tu lui demande de sortir que ce soit pour un café ou un film ou autre chose, tu s besoin de lui dire que c'est strictement platonique. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être autoritaire mais tu dois l'être si tu veux que ça marche, ok ?''

''Oui''

''Bien, ce soir ça te dis un café, une pizza et un film ?''

''Je peux pas je chante à Columbus''

''Je vais venir avec toi alors, je ne t'ai pas vu chanter depuis trop longtemps.''

* * *

''Arrête de bouger!'' cria Kurt avec frustration lorsqu'il essaya de faire les cheveux de Tina.

''Je ne peux pas faire sans bouger, tu enfonces la broches dans ma tête Kurt, ma tête pas mes cheveux ''

''Je vais les enfoncer autre part dans quelques minutes, voilà'' dit-il en admirant son travail en souriant. '' Fini''

Ils étaient chez Santana depuis la fin d'après-midi, prenant leurs temps pour se préparer et faire les cheveux et le maquillage des filles, Kurt s'amusait comme un petit fou. L'absence des insupportable Rachel et Mercedes lui permit de respirer et lui permit également de ne pas parler des événements de la veille qui lui faisait toujours mal comme s'il avait eu un coup dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

''Donc.. les filles..er... Kurt'' Santana se corrigea tout de suite parce que Kurt s'était énervé avant à cause du surnom. '' On a besoin de te trouve un gars super mignon ce soir.''

''Non, on a pas besoin Santana'' soupira-t-il avec exaspération. ''Je ne recherche pas ça et en plus on ne va même pas dans un club gay.''

''ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de gays'' contra Santana. '' Tu l'es et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ne plus penser au gars à la guitare.''

''Blaine, son nom est Blaine et je n'ai pas besoin de passer à autre chose merci beaucoup'' s'énerva-t-il. '' Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas dans un club, j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Il doit y avoir des étincelles, une connexion.''

''Comme tu pensais que tu avais avec Blaine.'' offrit Tina

''Oui' dit-il malheureusement.

''Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves de toute façon ?'' demanda Santana curieusement.

''Ses yeux'' répliqua instantanément Kurt. ''Quand je regarde ses yeux... c'est comme si je rentrais à la maison, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance parce qu'il me soutiens et que je suis en sécurité.''

Brittany s'assit les jambes croisés sur le lit en regardant entre Tina et Santana qui avaient une expression complètement déconcerté.

''J'en ai dit de trop.'' chuchota Kurt dans le silence qui régnait mais Santana le rassura vite.

''Non, non tu ne l'a pas fait. J'ai juste... je n'avais pas réalisé ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour lui, c'est tout. Je pensais juste que tu voulais jouer avec ce qu'il a dans son pantalon.''

''Non, je veux dire ... ça serait mentir si je disais que je n'avais jamais pensé à l'embrasser, parce que j'y ai pensé, plus d'une fois même. Mais autre chose... je ne suis pas encore près. Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé et il n'a même pas voulu me donner son numéro.''

''Je pense qu'il le voulait'' dit Santana. '' Je pense juste qu'il croit que c'est mal, qu'il ne peut pas.''

''En tout cas je dois passer à autre chose, je ne vais pas retourner aux nuits acoustiques, je ne peux pas.''

''Sortons et amusons-nous alors.'' dit Tina en lui faisant un câlin.''On peut danser toute la nuit et ne pas passer aux garçons.''

Santana posa sa main sur la jambe de Kurt. ''Relax, Finn emmène Rachel voir un film ou un truc aussi nul que ça donc on devra pas la supporter et Quinn va bientôt arriver et quand elle est là on s'en va. Tu as un look féroce Kurt !''

''Merci... je pense'' dit-il en lissant consciemment ses mains sur son jean incroyablement serré.

''Je peux faire tes cheveux ?'' demanda Brittany et demi heure plus tard avec ses cheveux faits et une fine couche eye-liner pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus, ils se mirent en route.

* * *

''Oh putain!'' dit Kurt et Santana laissa presque tomber son verre prise par surprise lorsque Kurt jura.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle en regardant où Kurt avait posé ses yeux et elle le vit immédiatement. Montant sur scène et prenant sa place derrière le micro se trouvait Blaine.

''Donc il traîne ici'' dit-elle avec nonchalance ''Il ne va pas pouvoir te voir à cause des projecteurs sur lui.''

''Mais''

''Mais rien Kurt. Tu étais en train de t'amuser il y a 20secondes. Tu es en soirée avec tes amies pour danser et pas te morfondre sur un gars qui ressemble à de la merde et qui va presque vomir sur scène.

Kurt le regarda et réalisa que Santana a raison. Blaine qui est toujours bien sur lui ressemble vraiment à de la merde. Il est pas raser et se voit de loin et même avec les lumières et sa peau n'est pas aussi radieuse que d'habitude. Il porte un polo serrant et un jean c'est plus casual que quand il est aux nuit acoustique où il porte une chemise et un noeud papillon mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas confortable et sa voix est rocailleuse lorsqu'il parlait.

''Salut tout le monde, donc...um.. c'est bon d'être ici le jour de l'ouverture du club. Je vais chanter quelques chansons pour vous j'espère que vous aimerez.'' et avec ça il commença à chanter 'We found love' ce qui fit danser tout le monde et même Kurt dansait. Sa musique est beaucoup plus adapté pour un club que pour les nuits acoustiques et en plus chanter avec une bande derrière lui permet à Kurt de voir un autre aspect de Blaine. Le sourire gêné, les petits regards, les lèvres mordues nerveusement disparaissent lorsqu'il commence chaque chansons. Et soudainement il n'a plus l'air malade. C'est le Blaine plein de confiance, il danse, il chante et Kurt avala d'un coup son Shirley Temple.

''Bordel de merde, si il n'était pas intéressé par les garçon je coucherais avec lui'' cria Santana pour se faire entendre et Kurt ne peut rien faire à part rougir car c'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise à penser à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir avec le corps de Blaine pressé contre le sien, de sentir ses jambes musclé s'écarter lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore et encore.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' cria Tina soudainement et le sortant de son rêve.

''Hmm ?''

''T'es super chaud'' cria-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son front.

''Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de uh... d'utiliser les toilettes'' il se dirigea vers les toilettes et une fois à l'intérieur il s'enferma dedans et ferma ses yeux en se concentrant pour régulariser sa respiration avant de descendre lentement sa main vers son sexe. Il est pratiquement sûr que c'est impossible d'avoir une érection dans un jean aussi serré mais son corps est certainement en train d'essayer et il doit attendre un bon 5minutes avec d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller mettre un peu d'eau sur son visage et de retourner vers ses amies.

''Où est-il parti ?'' demanda Tina qui tournait autour de Quinn sur de la musique techno.

''Il a pris une pause'' cria-t-elle ''il est là-bas'' et elle montra le bar où Kurt vit Blaine assit sur un tabouret... avec un autre garçon. Un garçon que Blaine semble très bien connaître lorsque ce dernier rigola à quelque chose que l'autre garçon a dit et toucha son avant bras avec séduction. Les tripes de Kurt ne firent qu'un bon et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait il se dirigea dans leur direction.

''Donc c'est le pourquoi je n'ai pas pu avoir ton numéro ?'' cria Kurt lorsqu'il était sûr qu'ils puissent entendre.

''Kurt'' les yeux de Blaine s'agrandir avec surprise et encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce que Kurt portait. Il avait un pantalon très serré noir avec des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux avec une chemise grise et un marcel blanc, ses cheveux étaient fait en banane et Oh Mon Dieu est-ce qu'il portait de eye-liner ? Kurt avait l'allure que Blaine imaginait qu'il aurait à ses 19 ans lorsqu'il tournerait toutes les têtes... et la sienne aussi. '' Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' cria-t-il au dessus de la musique et Wes regarda avec confusion lorsque Kurt lâcha sa fureur.

''Ça ne te concerne pas'' hurla-t-il '' Tu sais, j'aurais souhaité que tu es des couilles et que tu me dises que tu étais avec quelqu'un avant que tu me laisses me ridiculiser Blaine, merci beaucoup.''

''Quoi ? NON ! Cria Blaine

''Oh Dieu, non'' ajouta Wes en sautant du tabouret ''Je suis Wes, l'ami de Blaine. On est amis depuis l'école et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu. Il n'a pas ce que j'aime.''

Tout ce que peut faire Kurt est de regarder entre les deux, Wes qui lui propose sa main en souriant presque pour se faire pardonner avant de retirer sa main et de retourner vers le tabouret, laissant Blaine lui prendre son bras et le tirer dehors dans la rue.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça bordel ? Tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi Kurt ! Faisant monter la voix '' Je peux aller où je veux et faire ce que je veux et pour ton information je travaille ce soir''

''Je sais'' répondit doucement Kurt '' je t'ai vu...''

''Wes est venu avec moi pour regarder c'est tout mais même si il y avait quelque chose qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire ?!

''Je suis désolé'' vient la faible réponse

''Et je ne mentionne même pas le fait que tu ne peux même pas être là ! Comment es-tu rentré ?''

''Un ami m'a trouvé une fausse carte d'identité''

''Kurt... il y a une raison pour laquelle tu dois avoir 21ans pour aller dans un club'' souffla Blaine '' et ce n'est pas juste pour l'alcool.''

''On est pas venu pour ça ''le coupa rapidement Kurt '' On est venu pour danser.''

''Je devrais te ramener chez toi'' pensa à voix haute Blaine.

''Non ne le fais pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai compris, tu penses que je suis un gamin et j'ai été assez humilié par toi, je ne peux plus gérer ça.''

Blaine réfléchit quelques instants faisant des aller-retour devant Kurt avant de relever la tête.

''Ok on va rerentrer, promets moi que tu vas attendre que je finisse de chanter, je veux te parler.''

Kurt marmonna son accord et ils retournèrent das le Club Blaine faisant une grimace lorsque Kurt présenta sa fausse carte au vigile. Kurt retourna vers ses amies et Blaine fit un signe de la tête à Wes et ce dernier leva sa main. Blaine retourna vers la scène.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?'' demanda Quinn '' Il essayait encore de te draguer ?''

''Non ! Le mec pense qu'il est mon père maintenant'' un hargneux Kurt répondit avant de retourner vers le bar.

''Hey'' dit-il en tapant sur le dos de Wes

''Oh, Hey, Kurt c'est ça ?''

''Ouai. Écoute je uh... je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais totalement dépassé les bords.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, beaucoup de personnes ont assumé au fil des années qu'on était un couple. Blaine est une personne tactile et il est gay.''

''Ouai mais bon... je suis désolé.''

''Il est bon huh ?'' dit Wes en faisant un signe de tête vers la scène.

''Le meilleur'' dit Kurt et Wes sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kurt s'illuminer.

''C'est lui qui était devant dans notre Glee club tu sais.''

''Vraiment ? Il m'a dit qu'il était dans le Glee club mais il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il menait le groupe.''

''Oh oui il était genre une rock star, il pouvait choisir n'importe quel gars ...ou fille mais il ne l'a jamais fait, il n'était pas intéressé.''

''Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un ?''

''Tu vas devoir lui demander'' dit gentiment Wes '' Je ne pense pas mais Blaine garde beaucoup de choses pour lui-même.''

''Donc il est célibataire ?'' s'attacha Kurt aux mots de Wes avec un sourire rempli d'espoir sur son visage.

''Kurt, je vais être honnête avec toi. Tu es trop jeune pour lui, Blaine est un adulte. Vas t'amuser avec tes amies et autorise Blaine a être ton ami mais n'attends pas plus ou tu vas finir blessé. J'enseigne à des gamins de ton âge, je sais que c'est tout à propos des béguins et les amours secrets... mais tu as besoin d'avoir ça avec quelqu'un de ton âge ou un béguin sur quelqu'un de célèbre.''

Kurt le regarda et avala difficilement, il lui fit un signe de la tête et dit ''Je vais danser'' et il disparu dans la foule de gens entraînant une blonde avec lui.

* * *

Une heure et un Blaine suant retourne à son tabouret en donnant une petite claque dans le dos de Wes.

''Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé mec ?''

''Bien, bien'' répondit Wes distraitement alors qu'il regardait au dessus de l'épaule de Blaine.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

''Il est comme une putain de gazelle'' marmonna Wes et Blaine se tourna pour voir Kurt danser. Les mains au dessus de sa tête en tournant son corps une fois à droite, une fois à gauche. Kurt est complètement perdu dans la musique, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, ses amies dansent autour de lui et ils ont tous une capacité naturelle mais Kurt attire l'attention- et Blaine regarde.

''Range ta langue'' dit Wes directement dans son oreille. '' Pense à quoi il ressemble jour après jour, je sais que l'eye-liner c'est ton truc mais laisse ça de côté.''

''Je n'étais pas ...enfin...ok. Tu as raison, je vais lui parler.''

Il se créa un chemin parmi les gens sur la piste et fit partir une fille dont les yeux noirs se durcirent lorsqu'il l'a toucha juste pour sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa qui c'était.

''Hey Kurt, Lover Boy veut danser'' dit-elle et les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent avec un sourire ravissant.

''Je ne veux pas'' répliqua Blaine indigné '' Et je ne suis pas... tu ne devrais pas m'appeler ... ça.'' dit-il avec peu de conviction alors que la fille en attira une autre pour l'embrasser passionnément.'' Sortons d'ici'' dit-il à Kurt avec un visage dégoûté au couple lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Il traversèrent le club et Blaine ne rendit compte que Kurt était tout excité à côté de lui.

''Kurt...je... ce n'est rien ça, ok ? Tu dois comprendre ça, il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien, est-ce que tu comprends ?'' lui dit Blaine au dessus de la musique en prenant le bras de Kurt fermement pour lui faire transmettre son message.

''Oui, oui. Okay ton pote me l'a déjà dit. Où on va ?'' demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillant.

''Je te ramène chez toi''

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa et il se sentit comme un enfant, mais rentrer avec Blaine en voiture était toujours mieux que rien se résonne-t-il, il partit pour prévenir Tina alors que Blaine lui se dirigea pour le dire à Wes, ils se retrouvèrent et sortirent.

''As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?'' demanda poliment Blaine lorsque l'air fraie les frappa ce qui fit tout trop formelle et maladroit.

''Oui merci'' répondit Kurt '' Tu étais vraiment bon''

''Merci, j'ai bien jouer dans les Clubs et les Bars de temps en temps. Ça me donne la chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour un petit temps.'' Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ils arrivèrent à sa voiture et Blaine ouvrit la portière pour Kurt, le cœur de Kurt s'emballa et il grimpa dedans.

''Tu ne voulais pas rester ?'' demande Kurt à Blaine '' Au Club je veux dire ?''

''Non ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Si je veux aller dans un club je vais à Scandals''

''C'est pas le Club gay ça ?''

''Ouai, uh...'' Blaine fit une pause et se racla la gorge ''Je vais là de temps en temps quand je veux danser, je n'aime pas quand les filles essayent de me draguer.''

''Pourquoi ? As-tu peur d'elles ?'' demanda Kurt et Blaine rigola fort.

''Non, j'ai des amies filles, ça me rend juste inconfortable- je me sens mal quand je dois leur dire que je suis pas attiré par elles.''

''Et tu ne dois jamais le faire avec des gars ça ?''

''Tu retournes tout, pas vrai ? Rigola Blaine ''Je n'ai pas dit ça.''

''Tu me l'as fait''

''Kurt''

''Tu l'as fait''

''Kurt s'il te plaît'' dit Blaine dont le visage était sérieux lorsqu'il conduisait. '' Je ne le voulais pas, tu dois le savoir.''

''Non, je ne le savais pas du tout'' répliqua Kurt '' Tu m'as fait paraître pour un con en face de mes amis et détruit le peu de de confiance qu'il me restait.''

''Et toi tu m'as fait boire une bouteille entière de Whisky et pleurer en face de mon ami'' hurla Blaine et Kurt se rapprocha de la fenêtre lorsque le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Un bon moment passa et Kurt regardait ses mains alors que Blaine lui était concentré sur la route. Aucune des deux ne se connaissaient assez bien pour comprendre ce silence et pour savoir quoi dire. Éventuellement Blaine mit sa main sur celle de Kurt et la serra quelques secondes.

''Je suis désolé'' c 'est tout ce qu'il dit et il demanda poliment les directions à Kurt pour aller à sa maison.

''Je t'ai fait pleurer ?'' Demanda doucement Kurt alors que les mots de Blaine restés dans sa tête.

Blaine ne dit rien, il continua à conduire jusqu'à qu'il soit à quelques rues de la maison de Kurt où il s'arrêta.

''Oui et non'' souffla -t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. ''La situation m'a fait pleurer plus qu'autre chose et l'alcool bien sûr que je ne te recommande pas d'essayer '' ajouta-t-il en souriant et en faisant rire Kurt.

''Qu'est-ce qu'i propos de la situation ?''

''Je pense ... qu'on pourrait ... je ne sais pas. Être amis, je suppose ?''

''Rien de plus'' spécifia Kurt

''Non, pas maintenant ''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs Kurt donc ne tiens pas trop en compte ça. J'ai envie de devenir ton ami et apprendre à te connaître mais en même temps je ne veux pas que les gens se fassent une mauvaise idée de ça.''

''Depuis quand ce que les autres pensent à de l'importance ? Je n'ai pas un vrai ami Blaine. Enfin il y a Rachel mais ... pas quelqu'un à qui je peux me confier et parler sur un pied d'égalité. Donc si c'est ça que tu es en train de m'offrir...''

''C'est ça''

''Alors oui''

''Donc...on pourrait... je ne sais pas... aller au cinéma de temps en temps et tu ne va pas classifier ça comme un rendez-vous romantique n'est-ce pas ?''

''Pas si tu dis que ça n'en est pas un''

''ça ne peut pas en être un Kurt, pas juste à cause de ton âge mais aussi parce que je ne cherche pas à sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je ne cherche pas'' Blaine alluma de nouveau la voiture et conduit le reste du chemin en se stoppant en face de la maison de Kurt. '' A la maison avant minuit'' sourit Blaine

''Bien parce que mon père va certainement regarder l'horloge, merci de m'avoir raccompagner'' dit Kurt définitivement plus joyeux maintenant.

''Quand tu veux mais Kurt s'il te plaît ne me laisse plus jamais te voir habiller comme tu l'es maintenant.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tu fais ... vouloir des choses... aux gens, des choses qui ne sont vraiment pas approprié de faire à un garçon de ton âge.''

''Oh'' dit Kurt qui rougissait dans la nuit mais en même temps il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cause des mots de Blaine.

''Donne moi ton téléphone'' dit Blaine en mettant sa main en avant

''Pourquoi ?''

''Comme ça je peux te donner mon numéro''

* * *

Merci à toute les personnes qui lisent l'histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ alors comme d'hab je vais mendier une review hahaha SVP ... ? Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Hey salut ! Je sais ça fait longtemps ! je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'ai pas su poster le chapitre5 mais le voici ! **

**La Juulie: alors pour l'instant Blaine s'éloigne après... alors oui Burt Hummel va le savoir, il va avoir une réaction comment dire? intéressante hahah tu verras bien je ne me rappel plus dans quel chapitre mais ça arrive bientôt ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) dsl pour l'attente ! **

**DaliaCriss: j'espère que cv s'améliorer avec la suite et que je n'oublierais plus de lettre ^^ ouai je comprends ! et ça me fait plaisir que tu continues avec ma traduction :) merci ! hahaah tu vas avoir les réponses que tu veux dans les prochains chapitres ^^ cette fiction est rating M pour quelque chose hahhaa ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et dsl pour l'attente !**

**Guest: merci de laisser une petite review, ça fait tjrs plaisir ! voila la suite et dsl pour le petit retard ! dis moi quoi :)**

**Carlanda: coucou :D merci pour ta review (je vais continuer de mendier avec les autres alors ;) ) merci BEAUCOUP pour ton compliment! j'espère vraiment m'en sortir, la première année est la plus dure parce que c'est l'année où ils essayent de décourager le plus possible les élèves^^ hahahah des Blagues sur les frites ^^ tu sais que j'en connais pas ?! :o et je suis à moitié Italienne aussi et je n'ai pas trop aimé ce film mais chacun ses goûts ^^ si ça a fait ton bonheur j'en suis contente :D et dsl de ne pas l'avoir fait hahah il a fait super chaud le jour où j'ai traduis et posté et je suis partie avec une amie c'est pour ça que j'ai pas su poster avant ! j'avais pas internet :( ! je pense la même chose que toi ! j'essaye de faire au plus vite mais les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long donc on verra bien :) le passé de Blaine vous allez le savoir quand ils vont se mettre ensemble si je me souviens ( ou quand ils sont sur le point de se mettre ensemble), Santana reste, elle devient même un personnage important parce qu'elle devient une sorte de meilleure amie pour Blaine, tu verras bien! on ne parle pas bcp de Rachel, je n'aime pas trop comment Becky l'a faite mais c'est son histoire ^^ et elle n' a que des petites apparitions dans l'histoire. Si je me souviens bien c'est vers le chapitre 8 mais je ne suis vraiment pas certaine ^^ Cooper et Burt n'auront pas la même réaction mais au final tout ce passe bien^^ n'hésite pas avec les questions , dis moi ce que tu penses du chapitre ! bizz **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas glee, ni WMUI et blah blah blah ^^ **

* * *

Blaine se rêveilla tôt et fut incapable de se contenir, il alla immédiatement prendre son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Kurt.

**Bonjour !** Ecrivit Blaine pour l'effacer dans la seconde en pensant que peut-être cela sonnait trop joyeux pour le mation.

**Hey ! Tu fais quelque chose plus tard ? **No. Trop suggestive

**Est-ce que je peux venir te chercher pour qu'on sorte ? **Uh-uh j'ai dit pas de rendez-vous

**Pourquoi tu as du être aussi sexy hier soir et je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête ?!** Certainemet pas.

**Salut ! J'espère que je ne te réveille pas. Si tu veux plus tard on peut aller se boire un café ? Blaine**** . **Il envoya ce dernier message mais il a quandmême lu et relu avant de se dire qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et d'appuyer sur le 'envoyer'. Aucune réponse n'arriva, il décidé donc de s'occuper dans sa maison mais rien ne changea.

''Blaine, on est dimanche et il est 5h du matin'' grogna Wes en répondant au téléphone.

''Je lui ai envoyé un sms et il ne m'a pas répondu.''

''Qui ?''

''Kurt''

''Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu n'as pas pu le ramener chez lui avant minuit et c'est un adolescent, il va probablement dormir toute la matinée.''

''J'avais oublié ça ! Je suis nerveux, pourquoi je suis nerveux ?''

''Parce que tu aimes bien ce gamin'' rigola Wes avec une voix endormie.'' Je vous ai vu ensemble et avant que tu m'éclates mes couilles, je ne pense pas que tu es un pervert ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que tu es un honorable garçon qui fera le plus possible pour lui et ça peut prendre un an ou plus mais tu finiras par sortir avec lui.

''Pourquoi toute ces merdes m'arrivent ?'' se plaignit Blaine

''Parce que tu as le coeur sur la main. Mais Luke n'était pas de la merde...il était juste.. toxique.''

''Merde''

''Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui de cette façon'' dit doucement Wes.

''Non, tu as raison'' souffla Blaine.

''Brad c'était de la merde'' souffla-t-il.

''Oui''

''Et Josh''

''Totalement''

''Kévin ?''

''C'est bon maintenant, je me sens déjà mal comme ça''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Wes, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand je pense que Kurt va se réveiller et lire mon sms. Comment je devrais me sentir à part coupable ?''

''Tu n'es en train de blesser personne''lui dit Wes ''Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal. Maintenant laisse moi me rendormir et appelle moi ce soir ok ?''

''Ok''

* * *

Kurt se réveilla dès qu'il entendit son téléphone car il a dormi avec dans sa main toute la nuit, il ne pouvait donc pas l'ignorer. Il lu le sms en souriant, retomba dans ses coussins et serra le téléphone contre sa poitrine. Il se força à attendre une heure avant de répondre- pour ne pas sembler trop pressé-

Bien**_ sur, j'ai quelques choses à faire mais tu peux venir me chercher vers 3h ?_**

Ces choses qu'il devait faire consistaient à ses devoirs et les courses qu'il devait faire avec son père mais il ne veut pas que Blaine le sache. Blaine lui répondit pour lui dire que 3h convenait et Kurt se mis donc à faire ses devoirs aussi rapidement que possible pour lui permettre de choisir une bonne tenue.

Heureusement, Blaine arriva après le déjeuner et kurt pu donc dire à Burt qu'il sortait avec ses amies et ce dernier assuma qu'il s'agissait de Rachel ou de Mercedes. Kurt vit la voiture de Blaine devant sa maison et ne pu résister de lâcher un crie de bonheur même si dans sa tête il se répéta que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il attendit que la sonnette retentisse mais Blaine se douta très bien que Kurt se trouvait dérière la porte et en train d'attendre.

''Salut'' dit Blaine en voyant Kurt dans ses habits de tout les jours en espérant que cela soit plus facile pour lui de le voir seulement comme un ami, des amis qui prennent un café et rien d'autre-et qui est évidemment ce qu'ils sont.

''Salut près à partir ?''

''Bien sur''

Blaine l'amena à sa voiture et ouvrit la portière de Kurt encore une fois en espèrant que son coeur ne batte pas aussi vite

''Donc...j'ai pensé peut-être qu'on pourrait aller autre part que le Lima Bean ?''

''Oui s'il te plaît'' rigola Kurt. '' Je suis presque sûr que Rachel ne connait que cette rue.''

Blaine les conduisit jusque le centre ville de Lima et ils trouvèrent un petit café où ils commendèrent du chocolat chaud et s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables.

''Alors..''commença Blaine.

''Alors''

''Je ne sais pas... dis moi quelque chose sur toi.''

Kurt haussa les épaules.'' Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, ma mère est morte quand j'avais 7ans et je vis avec mon père. Il sort avec quelqu'un qui a un fils qui est avec moi à l'école. Um... Je vais à McKinley mais tu le sais déjç ça.''

''Espoirs, rêves, aspirations pour le futur ?'' Blaine se rapprocha en s'appuyant sur le dossier en laissant son menton dans sa main et en écoutant la mélodieuse voix de Kurt.

''Partir de Lima'' répliqua instantanément Kurt ''J'aimerais étudier à NYADA, c'est ça ou la mode à Parson... mais NYADA serait mon premier choix, après ça, qui sait ? Voyager, travailler dans un théatre, me marier quand je serais... vieux.''

''Vieux ?''

''30ans et plus'' dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui fit rire Blaine de bon coeur.

''OK, quand tu auras 30ans je te rapellerais que tu as pensé que c'était vieux.''

Kurt se sent à bout de souffle à la seule pensée de connaitre Blaine mais ce n'est pas une pensée unconfortable, loin de là.

''Et toi alors ? Tu vis depuis biennnnn plus longtemps que moi, tu dois avoir plus à raconter.''

''Merci'' dit Blaine les yeux dansant de gaieté. '' Laisse moi voir,... J'ai été à Dalton comme tu le sais déjà. Après ça j'ai été étudier la musique à NYU. Mes parents vivent encore à Westerville ce qui est une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction. Mon meilleur ami, Wes, enseigne les maths à Dalton. Um...oh, et j'ai un frère Cooper, il vit à LA et il a des jumeaux de 10ans, Maddie et Taylor.''

''C'est...intéressant'' dit Kurt en déposant sa tasse. ''Mais ce n'est rien à propos de toi, dis moi quelque chose sur toi.''

''Que veux-tu savoir ?''

''Je peux demander n'importe quoi ?''

''Bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Je te dirais si je ne veux pas répondre à la question.'' répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules et commença ! Rire lorsqu'il vit Kurt mettre ses jambes en dessous de ses fesses et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

''Pourquoi as-tu quitté New York ?''

Reprenant un fil lache sur le fauteuil, Blaine ne le releva pas la tête quand il se mit à parler ''Je uh... j'ai eu une mauvaise rupture, un très mauvaise et je sentais que je ne pouvais pas rester.''

''Je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Blaine remua sa tête doucement. '' Je ne peux pas '' murmura-t-il et Kurt réalisa avec horreur que les yeux de Blaine sont remplis de larmes. ''Je ne peux pas te le dire, je le ferais,... un jour mais pas maintenant.''

''Ok'' dit Kurt en étant près à changer de sujet mais Blaine continua.

''C'est juste... Je ne l'ai jamais raconté à quelqu'un, je veux dire les gens le save, ceux qui étaient là càd ma famille et Wes pour exemple et je n'est pas un secret ou quelque chose mais je n'ai juste... ke n'ai jamais du en reparler et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.''

''C'est bon'' murmura Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne et étant surpris par la force de la poigne de Blaine.

''Merci'' dit Blaine en lui offrant un sourire tremblant et ayant la répiration tremblante ''Ugh... Ok. Assez de tristesse.''

''Quand est-ce que ça c'est terminé ?''

''Presque 3ans et je suis revenu dans l'Ohio il y a 1an.''

''Et tu n'as pas été avec quelqu'un d'autre ?''

''Pas...une relation...non'' répliqua Blaine en choississant ses mots

''Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ?''

''Pas vraiment, 18mois mais c'était vraiment...intense et quand ça c'est fini j'ai trouvé ça difficile de refaire surface et de me retrouver.''

''Alors... As-tu eu beaucoup de petits copains?''

''Tu aimes tes questions, ah oui ?''

''Désolé''

''C'est bon, je ne suis pas sorti avec beaucoup de garçon mais toi tu pourrais le considérer autrement comme tu me l'as rappeler si gentiment je suis bien plus vieux que toi. Mais tout ces rendez-vous ne se sont pas tranformé en relation amoureuse. A vrai dire je n'ai eu que 3 copains avec qui c'était sérieux.''

''Tu as déjà été amoureux ?''

Blaine y réfléchit et choissisa ses mots encore une fois. ''Pas amoureux, non. Luke... le dernier... je l'ai aimé mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne me suis jamais vu rester avec lui le reste de ma vie.

''Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.'' dit Kurt timidement ''Je n'ai jamais été à un rendez-vous.''

''J'aurais été surpris si tu l'avais déjà été'' souria Blaine et cette fois ci c'est lui qui prit la main de Kurt et attacha les doigts aux siens ''Et en ce qui concerne les rendez-vous... ils vont se passer, sois patient.''

''C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais c'est difficile quand je vois Rachel avec Finn -c'est le gars qui va certainement devenir mon frère. Et mes autres amis aussi, tu sais ? C'est comme si tout le monde les a eu à part moi.''

''C'est encore plus dur quand tu es gay. Et si tu es gay et en plus un grand romantique comme moi c'est encore pire,'' Blaine sourit doucement'' beaucoup de garçons qui sont gays et qui ont ton âge n'ont pas encore fait leur coming-out, pour eux-même et encore moins pour les autres. Je suis étonné que tu sois si confident et sûr de qui tu es.''

''Je l'ai toujours su'' Kurt haussa les épaules '' et avec mon impécable sens de la mode et ma voix ridicule c'était évident.''

''Pas du tout et j'espère que tu ne déteste pas ta voix, c'est ... incroyable, vraiment je pourrais t'ecouter toute la journée.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Vraiment, je suis hônnete quand je te dis ça. Tu es ... spécial'' termina-t-il maladroitement et se retenant de dire quelque chose en plus mais Kurt avait le visage d'un gosse le jour de Noël, son sourire aurait pu couper son visage en deux.

''Merci'' dit-il en soufflant et le regard nostalgique. '' Je veux juste,... je veux une histoire d'amour, tu sais ? Je veux les rendez-vous, les baissers volés, tenir la main de quelqu'un et se faire des câlins dans le divan quand on regarde un film qu'on finira par ne pas regarder...''

''Et tu les auras, je suis sûr de ça. Je t'ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé à la Sadie Hawkins dance ? Et bien le garçon a qui j'ai demandé n'était qu'un ami, après ça j'avais si peur de demander à n'importe qui de sortir avec moi que je n'ai eu que mon véritable rendez-vous à 18ans.''

''Wow.''

''On a eu plusieurs rendez-vous et c'était chouette mais après on est parti tout les deux pour l'université et ça s'est fini. Mes vrais rendez-vous n'ont commencé que quand j'était à NYU.''

''Tu penses que ça sera le même pour moi ?''

Blaine voulu crier NON parce qu'il se demandait déjà quand ça serait ok pour lui demander de sortir avec lui mais à la place il haussa les épaules.''Peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un avant.''

''Blaine, je peux te demander... tu crois aux âmes soeurs ?''

''Oui'' répondit immediatement Blaine

''Penses-tu qu'on doit sortir avec quelqu'un pour savoir si la personne est celle qu'on cherche ou qu'on le sait tout de suite ? ''

''Ooh c'est une question assez dure, je pense... je pense que tu ne le sais pas toujours. Tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un et un jour ça te frappe et tu réalises que tu ne peux pas être sans la personne mai je pense aussi que tu peux rencontrer la personne et quelque chose se passe en un instant comme une étincelle entre vous.''

''Une connexion ?''

''Oui''

Il y eu un silence lorsque Blaine regarda par la fenêtre et Kurt regarda ses chaussures. Il veut demander à Blaine si il la ressent si lui aussi reste alongé la nuit et se demande si il a trouvé le bon, le seul qu'il aura jamais. Il se raisonna en se disant que probablement pas- comme tout le monde le rappel- Blaine est un adulte. Il le regarda et essaya de contenir son rire lorsqu'il vit Blaine essayer de sontenir son baillement.

''Je suis ennuyant ?''

''Non, vraiment pas. Je suis juste fatigué je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir , c'est tout et j'ai besoin de dormir.''

''Parce que tu es vieux'' se moqua Kurt

''Je ne le suis pas !''

''Ok'' répondit-il, ses yeux brillants et savourant cela beaucoup trop. ''Lady Gaga ou Madonna ?''

''Madonna.''

''Donna Summer ou Tina Tempah ?''

''Quel genre de question '' demanda Blaine avec un visage mécontent. '' Donna Summer sans aucun doute.''

''Vin ou punch aux fruits ?''

''Vin''

''Un après midi paresseuse dans le jardin ou shopping au centre commercial ?''

''Le jardin, je réponds pas bien ha ouai ?''

''Ce n'est pas bon'' rigola Kurt ''Cardigan ou...''

''Cardigan'' répondit-il en coupant Kurt.

''Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais proposer''

''Ca n'a pas d'importance, rien de bat les cardigans et particulièrement si il est porté avec un noeud papillon'' souria Blaine.

''C'est officiel, tu es vieux.''

''Et bien merci pour ta sagesse et perspicacité oh jeune compétent que tu es. Je peux toujours être ton ami ?''

''Bien sur'' répondit-il et ils rirent ensemble.

* * *

''J'ai passé vraiment un agréable moment avec toi'' dit Blaine en arrivant chez Kurt.

''Moi aussi'' souria Kurt

''Tu veux qu'on se revoit demain ?'' demanda Blaine en se foutant si ça sonné trop pressé.

''Oh'' la surprise de Kurt était évidente mais il se repris rapidement. '' Je ne peux pas demain, j'ai Glee, mais uh... mardi ?''

''Bien sur, apres l'école ?''

''Tu ne travailles pas ?''

''Je travaille de chez moi, j'ai un studio de musique.

''Ok''

''Tu veux que je viennes te chercher à l'école ?''

''Erm..''

''Non ?''

''Je me rends juste compte que tout le monde n'approuverait oas ou nous croirait quand on dit qu'on est juste amis.''

''Non tu as raison'' dit Blaine en se secouant la tête pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. ''Um.. The Lima Bean alors ? C'est assez proche non ?''

''Oui, je peux y aller. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.'' dit-il en ouvrant la portière et en portant à regret ''On se voit mardi.''

''Qui c'était ?'' demanda Burt Hummel à la seconde où son fils entra dans la maison.

''Un ami, je te l'ai dit que je sortais.''

''C'était un garçon'' dit Burt en suivant son fils dans la cuisine.

''Et ? J'ai des amis garçons aussi''

''Bien sur que tu en as, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, c'est tout.''

''Non, c'est un de mes nouveaux.''

''Un petit copain, possible ?''

''Non papa, juste un ami'' Kurt prit une part de cheesecake dans le frigo en souriant et marcha à côté de lui pour se diriger vers sa chambre dans le sous sol alors que Burt marmonait qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien et se dirigea pour regarder la télé.

* * *

Il est génial !'' cira joyeusement Blaine quand il appela Wes le soir.

''Oh mon dieu''

''On a eu un trop bon moment, je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça depuis longtemps. Sa vue sur les choses est si rafraichissante et ...''

'' Et comment tu t'es senti à part comme un gamin ?''

''Bien, c'était facile, je veux dire... de temps en temps il me regardait d'une certaine manière... ou il touchait ma main et c'st comme si... mon estomac sautait à l'intérieur mais la plus part du temps c'était juste nous.. en train de parler et de s'amuser.''

''Garde ça comme ça.''

''Je vais faire ça''

''Est-ce que tu as déjà organisé un autre truc ?''

''Je le vois mardi''

''Mardi, c'est un peu tôt non?''

''Je le voulais, il est juste.. c'est vraiment génial d'être avec lui.''

''Fais juste attention Blaine, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, ça doit être flatteur de savoir que le gars pour qui tu as le béguin a envie de passer du temps avec toi mais tu es l'adulte dans tout ça tu es celui qui a besoin de savoir te retirer, entraine toi à ça.''

''Je sais'' souffla Blaine '' et je ne fais rien pour qu'il croit qu'il y aura quelque chose je le jure.''

''Et en ce qui concerne tes autres .. envies, n'y pense pas.''

* * *

Blaine avait écouter Wes, vraiment mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire comme un dingue quand Kurt entra le Lima Bean mardi.

''Voila'' dit-il en poussant le café vers Kurt.

''Tu sais ce que je prends comme café ?''

''Bien sur que je le sais,tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il lorsque Kurt s'assit en soupirant, '' tu sembles un peu déprimé.''

''Rude journée'' dit-il en haussant les épaules et en prenant un gorgé de la boisson fumante.

''Tu veux en parler ?''

''Pas vraiment''

''Ok'' dit Blaine et Kurt souria avec gratitude '' de quoi veux-tu parler alors ?''

''As-tu regardé Project Runway hier soir ?''

''Bien sur''

Et c'est comme ça que la semaine passe, ils se voient après l'école pour prendre un café jusque vendredi quand Blaine prit Kurt après le souper pour la nuit acoustique avec lui. Il supplia et implora Kurt pour chanter avec lui mais il déclina gracieusement car il savait que ça voix n'était pas bien en ce moment car il manquait de sommeil et qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser. A part ça, ils passèrent une soirée joyeuse grace à la compagnie de l'autre, échangeant des histoires, en se faisant rire l'un l'autre et juste en faisant connaissance et en aimant de plus en plus chez l'autre ce qu'ils découvraient.

''Tu veux aller voir un film demain soir ?'' Kurt demanda à Blaine lorsque ce dernier arriva en face de chez Kurt.

''Uh.. je peux pas.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je vais... je sors''

''Oh' Kurt avala ''avec Wes ?''

''Non avec d'autres amis''

''Dans un bar ?''

''En quelque sorte.''

''Génial'' souffla Kurt et Blaine posa sa main sur son bras.

''On pourrait y aller plus tôt.''

''N'importe'' répondit kurt en haussant les épaule et pour la première fois Blaine vu la différence d'âge.

''Kurt ne fait pas ça.''

''Je ne fais rien.''

''Si tu le fais, on a tout les deux d'autres amis tu le sais, je ne viens pas au Glee club ave toi pas vrai ?''

Kurt marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais se secoua la tête et Blaine continua ''Tu connais la différence d'âge, je ne peux pas te prendre dans un bar avec moi.''

''J'ai une fausse carte d'identité'' offrit Kurt plein d'espoir et Blaine sourit avec indulgence.

''Ca n'arrivera pas, à tes 21ans je te noyerais dans l'alcool si c'est ce que tu veux mais avant ça je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui boit en dessous de l'âge légal sur ma conscience.''

''Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait.''

''Je n'ai pas dit ça'' Blaine s'arrêta et laissa échapper un soupir. '' Kurt... j'adore passer du temps avec toi mais j'ai des amis qui ont mon âge aussi, j'ai besoin de me laisser aller de temps en temps avec un verre dans la main et de parler avec eux de .. choses c'est tout mais j'aimerais aller avec toi dans l'après midi voir un film.''

Kurt avait envie de demander plus, où il allait et qui ses amis étaient mais il suspectait que Blaine restait vague pour une certaine raison, et il n'est juste pas près à faire face à ça maintenant. Alors il fit un signe de la tête presque à contrecoeur et accepta d'appeler Blaine le matin. En rentrant chez lui, il trouva son père en train d'attendre pour lui.

''Même garçon ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Pas de raison'' Burt haussa les épaules '' tu es juste sorti avec lui tout les jours de la semaine.''

''On est ami je te l'ai déjà dit''

''Tu es ami avec Rachel aussi'' lui dit Burt '' mais tu ne prends pas des heures à te préparer pour avoir un café avec elle.''

''J'aime bien être bien habillé.'' dit Kurt en rougissant. '' Je ne savais pas que c'était un crime.''

''Ca ne l'est pas, mais c'est évident que tu aimes bien ce gosse, tu veux me parler de lui ?''

''Non je ne veux pas'' s'énerva Kurt et essaya de quitter la pièce.

''Ok mais si tu continue à le voir, je veux le rencontrer, compris ?''

''Ouai, ouai.''

''Je le pense vraiment Kurt.'' le prévient Burt.

Kurt décendit les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, il essaya de dormir mais il finit sur son dos et regarde le plafond en train d'imaginer Blaine entouré d'autres hommes dans un club en train de danser, de boire, de s'amuser,- un amusant sont Kurt est trop jeune de 5ans pour en profiter.

* * *

L'atmosphere entre Kurt et Blaine le jour suivant est tendue au commencement, ils partagent peu de conversation et celle ci reste polie jusqu'au cinema, c'est une discussion à propos de quelle film regarder. Blaine faisait la file pour acheter les billets ( il avait insisté à payer) en espèrant que cela détente l'atmosphere et faire au moins sourire Kurt mais cela ne marcha pas ni le grand pot de popcorn qu'il a acheté.

''C'est graisseux'' dit-il en faisant une grimace

''Kurt tu veux annulé pour ce soir ?''

Il réfléchit quelques instants et secoua sa tête doucement. '' Non tu as raison on a besoin d'avoir nos amis, c'est juste,... ça me fait ressentir vraiment comme si j'étais trop jeune et que peut-être que avais honte de moi- d'être mon ami.''

Blaine resta dans le foyer du cinema et releva le menton de Kurt gentiment avec ses doigts, son coeur vacilla lorsque les yeux bleus de Kurt se fixèrent aux siens''

''Je te promet je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Qui pourrait l'être ? Sais-tu au moins que tu es génial ? Je ne voulais pas te faire ressentir ça et je serais content que tu rencontres mes amis, tu as rencontré Wes et il t'aime vraiment bien. S'il te plaît ne sois pas triste parce que avoir honte de toi ou être embarrassé par toi.. et bien ça ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Kurt lui offrit un sourire et pris une poigné de popcorn avant de les mener dans le cinemaoù ils ont perdu deux heures à faire semblant de regarder le film, il se lancèrent des regards timides et se sourièrent gentiment. Kurt espèra que Blaine lui prenne la main, Blaine y réfléchissait, Kurt pouvait le deviner, ses doigts tapper sur le dossier impatiemment pour se stopper après pour ensuite commencer à placer sa main au dessus de celle de Kurt et Blaine décida de placer ses mains sur ses propos genous. Un sourire apparue sur son visage comme si il regrettait et il se concentra sur le film.

Pour l'instant Kurt sait que cela doit être assez, Blaine lui avait encore dit combien il aimait passer du temps avec lui lorsqu'il le ramena chez lui et Kurt promit de l'appeler le jour suivant en laissant Blaine conduire en se demandant pourquoi la promesse d'un appel faisait battre son coeur aussi vite.

* * *

Il reçu un appel à 7h du matin, Blaine était surpris et avait une sale gueule de bois, il répondit sans regarder qui c'était.

''Qu'est-ce y'a ?''

''Blaine ?''

''Kurt ?''répondit Blaine dont la voix était raucailleuse à cause du manque de sommeil et le fait d'avoir crier au dessus de la musique. Kurt entendit qu'il y avait quelquen chose dans le fond et un ''Oh fuck''

''Blaine tu vas bien ?''

''Huh ? Ouai,ouai attends'' il entendit une porte se fermer et Blaine reprendre le téléphone. ''Désolé, ouai je vais bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles aussi tôt, c'est tout''

''Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?''

''Ouai.. enfin je pense'' murmura Blaine en se grattant la tête, confus et essayant de retrouver son pantalon.

''Je me demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?''

''Uh ouai... on ... quoi ?''

''Je pourrais venir chez toi ?''

''Quoi ? Non, non tu ne peut pas.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que''

''Parce que quoi ''

Blaine souffla lourdement et redressa une chaise de cuisine renversé pour s'y asseoir.'' Parce que je ne pense pas que ça serait approprié.'' murmura-t-il en se rappelant les mots de Wes qui disait qu'il devait être l'adulte dans cette situation.

''Je proposais juste qu'on regarde un film ou un quelque chose'' marmonna Kurt clairement bouleversé.

''Je le sais'' dis Blaine gentiment ''Mais d'autres personnes ne le verraient pas comme ça et certainement si ton père le découvre...''

''Il sait que je te vois'' invertient Kurt

''Est-ce qu'il sait mon âge ?'' demanda Blaine et il fut récompensé par un silence. '' C'est ce que je pensais, ecoute Kurt je suis content de te voir, de prendre un café avec toi ou peu importe ce que l'on fait et tu le sais qu'il ne peut rien y avoir de plus pas vrai ?''

Kurt pensa que oui mais il pensa aussi qu'il y avait un double sens aux mots de Blaine et il est en train d'avouer la seule chose dont ils n'ont jamais parlé : la profondeur de leurs sentiments et l'étincelle qu'ils essayent tout les deux d'ignorer. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose à propos de ça mais une autre voix parla à côté de Blaine et Kurt se figea.

''Café? Uh ...''

''Blaine'' Blaine dit lorsque l'étranger le regardait

''Blaine ouai c'est ça. Café ?''

''Ouai ça serait bien, merci'' il replaça le téléphone à son oreille et entendit une respiration rapide et tremblante d'un adolescent qui vient de se faire briser le coeur. ''Kurt ?''

''Tu as quelqu'un avec toi ?''

''Non''

''Ne me mens pas''

''Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir. Je suis... je ne suis pas à la maison'' dis Blaine avec une voix remplie de honte.

''Donc c'est pour ça que tu étais en train de murmurer'' déclara simplement Kurt.

''Non Kurt, ce n'est pas comme ça je le jure.''

''Oublie ça. Je suis occupé aujourd'hui de toute façon, toute la semaine prochaine en fait.''

''Non tu ne l'es pas'' souffla Blaine ''allez ne sois pas comme ça''

''Comme quoi ? Dis moi comment je devrais être alors Blaine !'' cria Kurt et Blaine arriva à sortir dehors et l'air froid du matin le frappa dans la figure faisant picoter ses joues et il n'est pas sûr si c'est à cause de ça aussi que ses yeux commence à pleurer.

''Kurt..''

''Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez pour toi ?'' demanda doucement Kurt et Blaine pensa qu'il préferait les cris irrationels au son déchirant qu'il entendait maintenant

''Ce n'est pas ça du tout...'' commença Blaine

''Oublie ça Blaine'' Dis Kurt sa voix se cassant entre un sanglot ''Juste... oublie ça''

''S'il te plaît'' cria Blaine mais il n'y a plus rien à part du silence.

* * *

**Une petite review? et n'insultez pas Blaine de tout les noms c'est peut-être tout autre chose hahaah ! merci à vous Bisous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Heyy! Alors j'ai eu fini lundi de traduire ce chapitre mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant maintenant ! j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Il est plus court que le dernier (pas ma faute), j'essaye de traduire le suivant pour vendredi soir et si pas samedi ! mais je vous promets un autre chap cette semaine :) **

**On m'a aussi demandé quand ils allaient se mettre ensemble et j'ai dit le chapitre 8 mais je me suis trompée, ils se rapproche bcp à partir de là et ils se mettent ensemble vers le chap 10-11 et dites moi si vous voulez que je dise quand le rating M s'impose à partir de là, ok? **

**Guest: hey merci d'avoir laissé une review, ce n'est pas ma fiction c'est une traduction mais merci je le dirai à l'auteur :) le passé de Blaine va bientôt arriver, chapitre 9 si je me souviens bien (j'en suis pas certaine) merci de lire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) **

**Carlanda: hahaah tu sais que tes reviews vont dans mes messages privés tellement ils sont long? je t'adore ! merci bcp de prendre le temps d'écrire :D tu es d'où exactement? moi mon père est Sarde tu vois le mélange ^^ J'espère qui aura plus de pause aussi longue je préviendrai si pas c'est promis cette fois :) je vis cette scène aussi ! (je pense que toute les filles le vivent un jour ou l'autre), alors oui Wes reste et il devient ami avec Kurt... hahaha ouai je pense aussi au gros moment de silence ! oui oui la fin alors j'ai mis à la fin de l'autre chapitre qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Blaine il y a une bonne raison que tu découvriras dans le chapitre 7 ou 8 je me souviens plus mais tu vas savoir tout ça très vite, ne lui en veux pas :) dans le prochaine chapitre il y a la rencontre Burt/Blaine c'est intéressant ! je fais au plus vite et ne t'inquiète pas pour Santana dans les autres chapitres (après qu'ils soient ensemble et tout ) elle est là plus de fois ^^ Cooper vit à LA dans cette fiction et il a des gosses donc on le voit pas bcp y aura les coup de tel occasionnelle et les vacances à LA hahah pas plus pour l'instant (et y a déjà 32 chapitres, elle va trop vite mais je viens de savoir que elle elle a écrit la plus part des chaps avant de poster ^^ et elle prévoit une suite, je me demande comment je vais gérer quand les cours vont reprendre !). J'espère que je me suis bougé les fesses assez vite pour toi? je vais y réfléchir mais faire ça, ça veut dire le relire encore une fois et tout donc je sais pas je vais voir si j'ai le temps ou alors ça sera pas pour tous ^^ Et en ce qui concerne tes blagues,... j'ai rigolé tellement elles étaient nulles hahhah :'( ! bisous **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas glee, les personnages et WMUI! **

* * *

Vendredi arriva et l'armoire où Blaine range ses alcools avait considérablement diminuée, il essayait en vain d'appeler Kurt mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il appela à la place Cooper qui estt out sauf sympathique.

''Je te l'ai dit, Wes te l'a dit, bordel mêle Jeff a essayé de te le dire, c'est un gamin Blaine !''

''Mais il ne m'a même pas donné l'occasion de m'expliquer'' il coinça le téléphone avant de finir la bouteille de scotch qu'il avait dans la main.

''Et il ne va pas t'écouter parce que devine quoi ? C'est un gamin et tu l'as blessé.''

''Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, on a jamais dit...''

''Ca n'a pas d'importance pour lui Blaine, tu as passé une semaine entière avec lui, vous êtes sortis ensemble, tu l'as écouté, tu as rigolé avec lui, tu l'as fait sentir comme si il était un putain de Prince qu'on trouve dans les films de Disney... et après ça tu lui fais ça.''

''J'ai juste...''

''Tu as juste besoin de passer à autre chose.''

''Je ne peux pas.''

''Bien sûr que tu peux, arrête de boire pour commencer. Au moins quand tu étais avec lui tu ne buvais plus je peux au moins lui donner ça, tu es ton propre pire ennemi. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec...''

''Je sais, j'ai juste... envie d'essayer et d'oublier que tout ça c'est passé mes ses putains d'yeux sont partout.''

''Blaine sérieusement, arrête de boire ou j'appelle maman''

''Ok, ok''

''Et appels Wes ou quelque chose, fais des plans pour toi sortir avec tes amis.'

''haha'' dit Blaine sèchement'' je le vois demain de toute façon, c'est l'aniversaire de Jeff''

''Tu ne chantes pas ce soir ?''

''Je ne pouvais pas le voir'' chuchota-t-il

''Tu as vraiment un sale béguin pour ce gamin. Je pense que tu dois être reconnaissant que cette histoire ce soit finie avant d'avoir fait quelque chose que tu aurais regretté.''

''Je l'ai déjà fait, je l'ai laissé partir.''

* * *

''Je ne suis pas contente à propos de ça Kurt, pas contente du tout'' dit Santana en se garant sur le parking.

''J'en ai vraiment rien à faire''

''Tu devrais putain parce que un appel à ton père pour lui dire que tu n'es pas vraiment au cinéma avec moi aurait ton cul punit pour l'éternité.''

''Très bien'' souffla-t-il, la conversation l'ennuyant déjà et anxieux de sortir de la voiture.'' Merci de m'avoir accompagné et pour me couvrir.''

''Au moins, laisse moi venir avec toi.''

''Non''

''Tu n'as jamais été dans un bar gay, tu vas être manger tout crue''

''Tout se passera bien Santana. J'ai juste envie de savoir si IL est ici.''

''Et si il est la ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si il a sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un ? Ou si tu le vois partir avec n'importe quel gars chez lui ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?''

''Et bien je saurais finalement ce qu'il pense réellement de moi'' dit-il doucement et Santana s'avança vers lui pour lui faire un câlin plutôt bizarre.

''Viens à la maison avec moi, on peut regarder des films pornos gays sur tumblr si tu veux ?''

''Um... merci ? Mais non je dois le faire Santana.''

''Promets moi que dès que tu es rentré chez toi tu me fais un sms ?''

''Je te le promets''

''Parce que je viendrais frapper à ta porte à 3h du matin si tu ne le fais pas !''

''Je n'en doute pas''

* * *

Blaine se sentait bien pour la première fois en 7jours, il s'amuse vraiment. Il a suivi les conseils de son frère et s'est désigné chauffeur pour le groupe ce soir même so Wes a prit sa voiture lui aussi. Le grande groupe d'amik se trouvaient sur le dancefloor et Blaine s'amusait à bouger de façon séductives entre ses vieux amis Nick et Jeff, frottant ses fesses sur Jeff et rigolant lorsque Nick le poussait loin de ce dernier. Personne n'a remarqué le timide et incertain Kurt Hummel rentrer dans le club, se dirigeant directement vers le bar où il avala directement un shot avec quelque chose bleu dedans qui lui brula la gorge. Il vu Blaine avec ses bras autour d'un gars avec des cheveux blond qui faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés alors que Blaine bougeait son corps obscènement. Il regarda le sol pendant une seconde, l'alcool se précipitait dans son sang et il eu un vertige. Quand il regarda encore une fois, le blond avait disparu et à sa place se trouvait un grand brun avec un sourire sur le visage. Blaine ne semblait pas content mais l'autre garçon avait l'air de s'en moquer lorsqu'il se frottait contre Blaine et attrappa le cul de Blaine. Kurt vu rouge, il descendit de son tabouret et traversa le dancefloor.

''Oh bordel de merde il va y avoir des ennuies'' marmonna Wes dont les yeux étaient devenu grand losqu'il vu Kurt traverser la piste de dance pour se diriger vers Blaine et Sébastian.

''C'est le gamin ?'' demanda Jeff

''C'est lui''

''Bordel de merde qu'est ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire ?!'' hurla Kurt son visage rempli de rage.

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent directement et il souleva sa tête del'épaule sur laquelle elle reposait.

''Oh Jésus Christ''

''Sérieusement Blaine, c'est ce que tu fais avec tes 'amis adultes' et bien tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre'' il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bar mais Blaine l'attrapa et le retourna.

''Mon dieu Kurt, tu as bu !'' hurla-t-il au dessus de la musique, des étrangers se sont retournés et les ont regardé lorsqu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la piste de dance. Espèce d'idiot ! Et en ce qui me concerne... je t'ai appelé, 10fois par jour au moins et tu as ignoré chacun de mes appels, toi salle ignorant. Donc ne viens pas dans un bar d'adulte, où tu n'es pas sensé être et me sermonner sur comment je me comporte parce que maintenant je ne pense pas que tu agis mieux que moi.''

Comme un interrupteur, la colère de Kurt se tranforma en peine lorsqu'il regarda Blaine, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. ''S'il te plaît ne crie pas sur moi, je suis désolé ok ? Je ne devrais pas être là mais j'avais juste besoin de voir si tu étais ici.''

''Et bien je suis ici, maintenant rentre chez toi Kurt'' dit Blaine en retournant vers ses amis, trop en colère pour réaliser l'expression perdu et blessée de Kurt jusqu'à ce que Wes le pousse pour retourner voir Kurt.

''Vas-y et parle lui, maintenant c'est toi qui est le gamin dans cette histoire.''

''Mais il...il est pratiquement en train de me harceler.

''Il ne l'est pas ! Il a besoin de savoir où il se trouve dans cette histoire Blaine et tu as besoin de dicider ça, maintenant vas-y.'' avec une dernière poussé Blaine se retrouve à coté de Kurt dont les yeux se sont ouvert avec surprise.

''Oh j'étais en train de partir'' dit-il si doucement que Blaine doit se rapprocher pour entendre.

''Comment tu vas rentrer ?''

''Um.. un taxi je pense.''

''Je vais te raccompagner, allez''

''Blaine...'' appela-t-il le faisant s'arrêter ''Voudrais-tu... um... peut-être danser avec moi avant qu'on parte ?''

Kurt le vit pousser un soupir et regarder autour de lui comme si les mur avaient la réponse. Eventuellement il lui tendit sa main.

''Une danse.''

Kurt souria mais il est rempli de nerfs lorsqu'il autorisa Blaine à le guider sur la piste de dance où ils ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler lorsque la chanson changea et la chanson Grenade de Bruno Mars commença. Kurt ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et haleta et trébucha légèrement lorsque Blaine le prit dans ses bras et l'encouragea à mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

''Et bien je pense que ces paroles sont appropriés tu ne penses pas ?'' dit Blaine dans son oreille lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur la taille de Kurt.

''Pourquoi ? Qui est un problème, toi ou moi ?''

''Ces n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.'' dis Blaine d'une voix qui fit frissonner Kurt avec plaisir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ?''

''Juste tais toi et profite de la chanson Kurt'' ordonna Blaine en poussant son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'une de ses mains voyagea du bas du dos de Kurt pour se diriger vers ses cheveux bruns doux où ses doigts jouaient avec eux. Il se redressa brièvement pour voir que was le regardait avec horreur et Sébastian avec un sourire satisfait, alors il ferma ses yeux et se pencha légèrement vers Kurt.

''Merde'' dit-il doucement

''Quoi ?''

''Tu sens tellement bon'' murmura-t-il.

''Es-tu sobre ?'' demanda Kurt en reculant pour le regarder légèrement.

''Oui'' rigola-t-il en le rapprochant de lui encore une fois pendant qu'ils dansaient sur la musique. Kurt garda ses bras serré autour du cou de Blaine-trop nerveux et effrayé de faire autre chose, mais Blaine continua à faire bouger ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos en le rapprochant de plus en plus rès de lui jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse se retrouve entre les jambes de Kurt tout en continuant de danser. Il est perdu, complètement noyé dans ses sentiments et, enfin, s'abandonnant à ses besoins et à ses désirs. Il mis son nez contre le cou de Kurt savourant la façon dont le garçon frissonnait et il faillit gémir lorsqu'il sentit des doigts trmblants s'emmêler dans ses boucles.

''Blaine'' la voix de Kurt vient dans le plus doux des murmures et Blaine recula pour le regarder.

Tout à coup s'était comme si un bloc de glace était tombé sur sa tête lorsqu'il vit Kurt se rapprocher doucement , ses lèvres se rapprocher près des siennes à une allure alarmante.

''Kurt, bordel qu'est ce que tu penses faire là ?'' cria Blaine au dessus de la musique. Tirant de force les bras de Kurt en les retirant de ses épaules. Blaine saisait alors les poignets de Kurt en le forçant à se tenir droit et à le regarder. '' Pas ici, pas maintenant.''

''Et bien où alors et quand ?'' questionna-t-il avec audace

''Nulle part et jamais ! Jésus Christ Kurt tu as 15ans !''

''16ans dans trois jours'' s'énerva-t-il se sentant encore plus énervé lorsque des larmes d'humiliation piquèrent dans ses yeux.

''Ecoute toi, tu es un gamin Kurt. Juste un gamin. Allez je te ramène chez toi.''

Il le tira en direction du bar en passant à côté de ses amis étonnés et en ignorant les cries de Wes qui lui disait d'attendre. Ils sortirent dans la nuit froide et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Blaine où -comme à son habitude- il ouvrit la portière pour Kurt avant de grimper lui-même du côté conducteur. Blaine conduisit en vitesse, ses mains tramblantes lorsqu'il tenait le volant de la voiture et qu'il essayait de remettre ses idées en place avant de parler. Il regarda Kurt du coin de l'oeil- pale, inquiet, se mordant les lèvres ce qui n'aidait pas la situation pour Blaine qui essayait désespérement de trouver quelque chose à dire. A la fin c'est Kurt qui rompit le silence en premier.

''Tu vas là pour trouver des garçons ?'' demanda Kurt en tripotant les boutons de sa chemise et en n'osant pas regarder Blaine.

''Non'' répondit Blaine et rigolant avec incrédulité

''Tu peux être hônnete avec moi.''

''Je le suis, ce n'est pas... Kurt, je ne suis pas comme ça.''

''Je ne sais pas comme tu es ha oui ? Pas vraiment'' dit-il avec la voix remplie d'émotions qui étaient bloquées dans sa gorge.

''Pas comme tu es en train d'insinuer c'est certain.''

''C'est là où tu es venu la semaine passée ?''

''Oui''

''Avec ses gens là ?''

''Pas tous mais oui ''

Kurt voulait demander plus- comme d'habitude- mais il résista. A quoi bon savoir de toute façon ? Si Blaine lui dit avec qui il est rentré chez lui ça ne va pas faire disparaitre cette souffrance et cette douleur qu'il ressent, ça va juste lui donner un prénom et peut-être un visage qu'il pourra s'imaginer encore et encore. Alors il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Blaine se gare et se tourne vers lui.

''Je suis désolé'' dit-il doucement.

''Tu n'as pas été juste avec moi ce soir'' dit Kurt en renonçant à essayer de retenir ses larmes et en les laissant couler. Des larmes de honte et d'humiliation que Blaine voudrait embrasser encore et encore pour qu'elles partent mais sachant qu'il ne peut pas.

''Je sais''

''Tu m'as fait espèrer, je n'aurais pas du être là je le sais mais quand je t'ai demandé de danser tu aurais pu me dire non''

''J'aurais pu te dire non'' dit Blaine doucement '' mais je n'en avais pas envie''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que... putain... parce que je voulais te tenir dans mes bras'' chuchota-t-il, sa voix rocailleuse. Kurt releva la tête pour le regarder pour voir que Blaine le regarder déjà dans la noiceur de la nuit avec son visage rempli de regret et de remord.

''Je ne ...'' commença Kurt, les soucils froncés '' mais tu... tu as dis qu'on était amis.''

''On l'est et c'est pour ça que je n'aurais pas du laisser se produire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je t'ai fait espèrer et j'en suis désolé, je suis aussi désolé d'avoir crié et de t'avoir appelé un gamin, j'ai été pris par surprise c'est tout.''

''Blaine... si je n'avais pas essayé... aurais-tu... je veux dire... que ce serait-il passé ?'' essuyant ses larmes Kurt attendit la réponse.

''A deux seconde près j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser'' dit-il doucement et il grimaça lorsqu'il vit le visge de Kurt s'illuminer.

''Vraiment ?''

''Mais je ne peux pas '' plaura Blaine en désespération '' c'est pour ça que je me suis énervé sur toi Kurt parce que je suis énervé contre moi même pour avoir ces pensées à propos de toi.''

''Quelles pensées ?''

''Ne joue pas à l'innocent'' s'énerva Blaine

''Je ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi''

''Tu dois être capable de le ressentir Kurt, tu dois le savoir''

''Une connexion'' déclara Kurt dans le silence.

''Oui'' hôcha le tête Blaine ''Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, alors à partir de la j'ai essayé d'être ton ami... et j'aime être avec toi, vraiment. Tu es une personne merveilleuse Kurt mais pour moi c'est tellement plus profond que de l'amitié et c'est mal.''

''Pas si nous voulons tout les deux la même chose''

'' C'est toujours mal de mon point de vue, tu es trop jeune pour tout ça. Toi et moi... on veut et on a besoin de choses très très différentes dans une relation.''

''Je ourrais...te donner...um... ça. Si tu...''

''Non'' cria Blaine en hirreur ''Kurt ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi, pas du tout. Et bien... de toute façon je ne suis pas près à ressortir avec quelqu'un maintenant. Le fait ici est que tu as besoin d'être heureux, tu le mérites mais tu dois l'être avec quelqu'un de ton âge.''

''Je comprends'' dit Kurt doucement dont la tête était penché vers le bas '' Je ne suis pas désirable, pas assez attirant pour que tu es envie de moi.''

''Kurt'' dis Blaine en lui prenant le visage pour qu'il le regarde ''Je dis des choses stupides des fois, je suis un idiot mais ne pense jamais que tu n'es pas désirable parce que tu es vraiment magnifique.''

Ce que Blaine venait de dire ne fut pas commenté, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'une déclaration comme celle-ci et comment procéder. Le pouce de Blaine traça l'oreille de Kurt et leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Kurt avait envie de bouger, de fermer l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux mais il resta où il se trouvait. Blaine clignota des yeux et une larme coula, Kurt la regarda descendre le long de son visage et rester sur sa joue, il osa s'approcher et l'essuyer.

''Blaine... je ne peux pas faire ça''

''Je sais'' il souria mais ce sourire était serré, triste et il laissa tomber sa main

''Je ne peux pas être à côté de toi et savoir que tu ne laisseras rien se passer. Tu ne vas rien laisser se passer ha oui ?''

''Pas maintenant, non''

''C'est seulement 15ans, si j'avais 30ans et toi 45, tout le monde s'en foutrait'' essaya Kurt dans un dernier espoir d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

''Oui, tu as raison avec le temps ça ne comptera plus ou vu comme quelque chose de grand mais pour l'instant oui parce que tu vas seulement avoir 16ans. Tu ne peux pas te connaitre, tu n'as pas encore assez grandit, tu ne peux pas juger et je ne dis pas ça pour que ça sonne comme si je n'avais pas de respect ou que j'essaye de te faire la morale parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, pas du tout. C'est juste un fait inévitable.''

''Alors... c'est tout ?''

''Je voudrais qu'on reste amis'' offrit Blaine mais Kurt secoua sa tête.

''Je ne pense pas qu'on peut l'être. Je veux dire... on s'entend bien je sais mais tu as raison. Il y a cette connexion et je ne pense pas que je puisse l'ignorer et être avec toi seulement en ami... je suis désolé Blaine.'' ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement alors que plus de larmes coulaient des yeux couleur or.

''Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand chose alors'' dit-il avec résignation

''Je vais...um...je te verrais de temps en temps'' dit Kurt en sortant de la voiture et en courant pour rentrer chez lui sans regarder Blaine. Un fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte doucement et tomba contre celle-ci, frottant ses points sur ses yeux encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des étoiles. Titubant jusqu'à sa chambre et il tomba la tête la première sur son lit pour atteindre ensuite son téléphone avant qu'il s'autorise à pleurer.

_**Je suis à la maison **_envoya-t-il à Santana

Et ?

_**Et je viens juste de comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on a le coeur brisé.**_

* * *

**Une petite review svp? merci de lire l'histoire en tout cas !**_** Xxxx **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Hey mes petits lecteurs :) ! j'ai un chapitre d'avance ! ouaiiii hahah (n'importe quoi) non mais je vous dit la raison, j'ai eu un coup de fil et je commence normalement à travailler mercredi donc j'essaye d'avoir un peu de chapitre à l'avance pour en poster deux par semaines comme depuis le début! MAIS si j'arrive on va dire au moins 5 reviews aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 8 (où ils finissent dans un lit ensemble mais ne tirez pas de conclusion ...) demain en soirée vers 20h on va dire ^^ à vous de voir les loulous ... **

**LITT01: merci de lire pour commencer, j'avoue le dernier chapitre était un peu triste! tout ca s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres :) et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ^^ dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et c'est gentil de laisser une review merci :) **

**Carlanda : heyyy ! tout d'abord (comme d'hab) merci pour ta review! je suis contente que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ^^ j'adore Santana aussi et elle est super bien dans la fiction, elle est pas dans ce chapitre et juste un peu dans le prochain ! alors c'est LA RENCONTRE BURT/BLAINE ! et dans le Chapitre 8 il arrive quelque chose à Burt qui mène Blaine dans le lit de Kurt... Sébastien est présent comme Wes, nick et jeff c'est à dire pas souvent. On en entend parler que quelque fois mais c'est tjrs très drôle^^hahaah Non ça ne me prend pas autant de temps et j'adore répondre à tes reviews t'es vraiment géniale! Moi ma mère est Belge et mon père Sarde et on vit en Belgique mais on a aussi une maison en Sardaigne ^^ tu veux que je prévienne alors pour quand les scène de sexe arrive? Je hais ces sms là ! et merci je suis fière de moi j'ai fit vite pour une fois mais ça m'a pris la moitié de l'aprem ^^ hahaah ces fameuses blagues ! je connaissais celle de la patate ^^ mais j'ai rigolé quand même ! et l'autre était trop bien ^^ Oui oui j'ai vu elle est plus petite car j'arrive ç tout voir quand je suis avec mon gsm (portable c'est pas le même en France et en Belgique^^) mercii de continuer à lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses, ça compte bcp pour moi ! bisous :D **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède rien ! **

* * *

''T'es qu'un putain d'idiot'' hurla Wes lorsqu'il passa Blaine et marcha dans le couloir.

''J'essayais de dormir'' essaya-t-il de dire mais Wes est décidé à parla et n'avale pas ses conneries.

''Connerie, comme si j'allais te croire, tu étais encore en train de pleurer et je ne suis pas surpris. Bordel tu jouais à quoi? Et ce pauvre garçon, humiliation n'est même pas le mot approprié.''

''Ca n'a plus d'importance'' dit Blaine en se dirigeant vers la cuisine '' Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir.''

"Et bien, un d'entre vous devait mettre din à ceci. Je suis content qu'un des deux a été assez adulte pour voir ça.''

''Wes''

''Ne me dit pas Wes. Ce que j'ai vu sur la piste de dance m'a rendu mal à l'aise, on aurait du que tu essayais de l'inhaler.''

''Je pense que j'essayais.''

''C'était la chose la plus intense que j'ai vu de toute ma vie- et j'ai vu Sébastian en action. T'étais vraiment supris que ce pauvre garçon essaye de t'embrasser ? Tu ressemblais à un vampire qui découvre une nouvelle proie.''

''Non... pas surpris'' dit Blaine en remplissant deux tasses de café et en tendant l'une d'elle à son ami avant de s'asseoir à la table.

''Alors pourquoi tu as hurlé ?''

''Parce que je devais m'arrêter moi même avant que je l'embrasse. Wes, je suis désolé si tu pense que c'est dégoutant ou je sais pas quoi mais... le tenir dans mes bras était la meilleure chose que j'ai ressenti.''

Wes souffla, prit une gorgé dans sa tasse et regarda Blaine encore une fois. ''Je ne pense pas que c'est dégoutant, je pense que j'ai vu deux personnes qui sont en train de tomber raide dingue amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne peuvent pas l'arrêter.''

''Non, non... ce n'est pas...''

''Nie le autant que tu le veux Blaine mais c'est vrai. Tu peux jouer ce jeux du chat et de la souris aussi longtemps que tu le choisis mais vous êtes irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre et finalement tu ne seras plus en mesure de le nier.''

''Et quoi ? Tu dis que je devrais agir ?''

''Non, je ne peux pas te dire ça Blaine. Tu veux que je le dise comme ça tu te sentiras mieux et tu ne penseras plus que c'est mal cette situation... mais je ne peux pas. J'ai le même âge que toi et j'enseigne à des élèves de son âge à lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tu pars à sa poursuite

''N'utilise pas ce mot.''

''Tu vois, tu es mal à l'aise à propos de ça. Laisse Kurt un petit temps, des mois si c'est nécessaire. Essaye peut-être de le contacter cet été.''

''Cet été ? Mais c'est dans des mois.''

''Ce n'est pas si long que ça et ça donnera à Kurt le temps de devenir plus fort et mature. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.''

''Mais... et à propos de l'école et du hacèlement ?''

''Il s'en sortira comme il s'en est sorti jusque maintenant. Son père le soutient et il a d'autre amis aussi, ne l'oublis pas.''

''Je n'aime pas penser à ma vie sans lui dedans'' dit Blaine tristement ce qui encouragea Wes à le faire se lever et lui faire un câlin.

''Il était dans ta vie depuis 2mois seulement, avant ça tu avais 31 ans d'ignorance.''

''L'ignorance est un bonheur suprême.''

''Assez, alors redeviens ignorant. Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûr''

* * *

Kurt se réveilla le matin de son 16ème anniversaire pas rempli d'excitation comme il avait toujours imaginé qu'il aurait le jour de cette occasion, mais avec un coeur gros, lourd et des larmes qui menacées de couler. Il se dirigea vers la douche, maudissant la pensée d'un autre jour de tourment dans les mur de McKinley. C'étais presque supportable- la semaine qu'il a passé avec Blaine- parce qu'il savit que peu importe ce qu'il se passait à l'éole, à 15H il serait heureux en le voyant.

Il s'habilla doucement en essayant de ne pas prolonger l'inévitable et descendit voir son père.

''Joyeux anniversaire mon pote ! '' dit Burt en le prenant dans ses bras et en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt.

''Papa'' grogna Kurt en refaisant ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à table.

''Donc... elles sont arrivées pour toi. Dit Burt lorsqu'il donna un énorme bouquet de fleur à Kurt ''Je suppose qu'il sont de la part du garçon en voiture noir qui n'est absolument pas ton petit ami'' taquina gentiment Burt, mais celui-ci le regretta directement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Kurt scintiller ''Kurt ?''

''Absolument pas un petit ami'' marmona Kurt lorsqu'il ouvrit la carte '' pas maintenant et jamais''

_Joyeux 16ème anniversaire, bisous Blaine xxx_

_PS : tu me manques_

''Donne les à Carole'' dit Kurt dont le visage c'était durci en mettant la carte dans sa poche.

''Quoi ? Elles sont pour toi ! Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?''

''Blaine- le gars avec la voiture- ne viendra plus me chercher''

''Qu'a-t-il fait ?'' demanda Burt dont les épaules s'étaient contracté

''Non.. rien... c'est juste...ça n'a pas fontionner c'est tout''

''Donc tu sortais avec lui, je le savais !''

''Non, on ne sortez vraiment pas ensemble. Je l'espèrais... mais non. Ça ne va pas se produire.'' il offit un sourire avec des larmes aux yeux à son père mais Burt haussa les épaules en confusion.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a envoyé des fleurs alors.''

''Je ne le sais pas moi-même, comme je l'ai dit, donne les à Carole.''

Burt souffla loudement quand Kurt prit les céréales. Regarder son petit garçon grandir est plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il essaye d'être compréhensif sur le fait qu'il soit gay et il sait qu'il vit des choses difficiles à l'école à cause de ça. Burt avait espéré que l'apparition de ce garçon aurait pu aider Kurt, quelques rendez-vous apporteraient un coup de pouce bien nécessaire à sa confiance et ceci lui permettrait de faire face plus facilement au harcèlement- parce qu'il saurait enfin, comme Burt l'a toujours su- qu'il y a des gens dans ce monde qui sont ignorants, peureux et qui n'acceptent pas les autres et puis il a ceux qui aiment et acceptent les autres juste comme ils sont.

Mais à la place, Kurt a passé une semaine entière en compagnie du gars à la voiture noir comme Burt l'appelé maintenant, puis une semaine à bouder et maintenant il broye du noir comme si son coeur était brisé et ça, il ne peut même commencer à comprendre.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec lui alors ?'' essaya encore une fois Burt mais son fils avait reconstruit son mur de défense et il refusa d'en parler plus.

''Papa, laisse tomber !''

''Très bien, viens prendre ton cadeau.'' dit-il en le dirigeant vers le porche où il vu une voiture (navigator) noir garé fièrement dans l'allée.

''OH MON DIEU'' cria Kurt en se jetant dans les bras de son père qui était en train de rigoler et Kurt le serra fort.''Tu es le meilleur, je peux consuire jusque l'école ? Je peux ? S'il te plaît ?''

''Ok'' rigola fort Burt. '' Ok, ce que tu veux je suis juste content que tu souris de nouveau. '' murmura-t-il lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison.

* * *

''Putain, putain, putain !'' hurla Blaine en exaspération lorsqu'il ralentit sa voiture. C'est seulement un pneu crevé et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi énervé mais honnêtement il est comme ça depuis un certain moment. Ça fait deux mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu Kurt, lorsque celui ci était sorti de sa voiture pour la noirceur de la nuit avec des larmes qui lui coulaient le long de son visage. Deux long mois où la peine a diminué seulement légèrement pour ne laisser qu'une douleur sourde, une nostalgie à la place et il sait que tout ça ne peut partir que si il se l'autorise.

Il avait pensé qu'un mois à Los Angeles avec Cooper aurait pu le soigner, peut-être l'aider à oublier le tourment et dépacer son attention pour qu'il puisse vivre de nouveau. Mais ce voyage l'a juste fait manquer l'Ohio quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir et souhaiter d'être à la maison pour les vacances où peut-être il tomberait par hasard sur Kurt au centre commencial ou en train de faire du patin.

Il n'a pas eu de contact avec lui à part quand il lui a envoyé les fleurs pour son anniversaire et il n'a pas eu de ré , Cooper, Jeff, même Sébastian- Blaine qui n'est jamais très sur après toute ces années- ont tous convenu que c'était pour le meilleur. Ils avaient tous essayé un peu, l'inviter à prendre un café (Wes), le loger pendant Noël et le tenir dans ses bras lorsqu'il a pleuré au Nouvel An (Cooper), le faire boire jusqu'à être incroyablement ivre et essayer mais échouer de lui arranger un coup avec un gars (Sébastian) et nettoyer les taches de vomis de l'allée, le mettre dans le divan et lui carressé la tête tendrement lorsqu'il buvait de l'eau et pleurait encore plus (Jeff). Mais rien de tout ça l'a aidé et ses amis commencent à se demander si Blaine devrait reprendre contact. Mais il est obstiné dans son refus, insistant sur le fait que Kurt ne veut plus le voir et que c'est à lui de décider quand il sera prêt.

''Mais il ne le fera pas'' insista Wes le matin où ils ont pris le petit déjeuner ensemble. ''Il est probablement assis chez lui en train de se lamenter de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il n'y a pas de chance pour qu'il appelle un gars de 31ans et risquer de se faire ridiculiser encore une fois.''

Blaine conduisait dans le centre de Lima- comme il le faisait le week-end- dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kurt dans les rues. Mais peut importe ce que faisait Kurt pendant ces week-end , les nuits acoustiques n'entraient pas dans son planning. Son pneu crevé est peut-être ce qui le rendra chanceux, il rentra dans un garage.

''Hey mec, un problème avec ta voiture ?'' un adolescent extrêmement grand et maigre marcha vers lui en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon.

''Ouai, un pneu crevé.''

''C'est tout ? Tu ne sais pas le faire toi-même ?'' demanda le gamin surpris.

''Uh... non. Je ne connais pas une seule chose à propos de voiture, désolé je ne sais que les conduire.''

''Mec. C'est ... comme... Hey ! Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ?''

''Uh... non ?'' offit Blaine confu '' Je ne pense pas ''

''Pas d'inquiétude'' rigola l'adolescent en secouant sa tête '' Je vais chercher Burt pour toi.''

Blaine resta debout dans la garage et regarda aux alentours. C'est assez calme à part pour le son dela radio au loin et les hums occasionnelle d'une sorte de machine. Il attendit assez longtemps et commença à penser que peut-être l'adolescent l'a oublié alors il se mit à tousser fort mais rien n'y fit. Quelques minutes passèrent et Blaine commença à devenir impatient.

''Uh... bonjour ?'' appela-t-il et il entendit le bruit d'un outil qu'on faisait tomber.

''Salut'' une voix trop familière lui répondit '' Puis-je vous... Oh''

''Kurt'' l'émotion qui les submergent est évident pour tout les deux. Blaine laissa tomber les clés de sa voiture à cause de la surprise de voir Kurt mais ne fit aucun movement pour les ramasser, choisissant à la place de le regarder et regarde aussi longtemps que possible. C'est Kurt c'est vrai mais ce Kurt il ne l'a jamais vu. Il était habillé d'une combinaison bleu marine et il pouvait apercevoir un t-shirt blanc en dessous contre sa peau albâtre, les cheveux dans tous les sens à cause d'avoir était en dessous des différentes voitures. Blaine regarda les joues de Kurt devenir rouge- une d'elles avait une tâche d'huile-et le long de son cou avant sa poitrine. En avalant, Blaine se força de regarder dans ses yeux et il réalisa pour sa... consternation ? Plaisir ? Que l'attraction était toujours là. Sa respiration s'était bloqué dans sa gorge lorsque le Bleu rencontre l'Or et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Kurt agrippa la clé si fortement que ses phalanges sont devenus blnches. Blaine va bien, fatigué peut-être mais juste aussi magnifique qu'avant, les quelques jours de barbre qu'il a font retourner l'estomac de Kurt de la façon la plus plaisante qu'il y a lorsqu'il le regarda mordre sa lèvre. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent c'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire pour ne pas se lancer dans les bras de Blaine et de la supplier de pouvoir y rester pour l'éternité.

''J'ai uh... un pneu crevé'' dit Blaine en montrant sa voiture '' Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il allait faire suivre mon cas par quelqu'un mais il n'est pas revenu.''

''Ca doit être Finn'' dit Kurt sa voix juste au dessus d'un chuchotement '' Il a du oublier, ca arrive avec Finn, je epux le changer. ''il haussa les épaules et alla à l'arrière du magasin avant que Blaine puisse dire quelque d'autre. Il revient avec une petite boite à outils et se dirigea avec conviction vers la voiture de Blaine en ignorant le temps de Février qui le fit frisonner un peu et si mit au travail.

''Comment tu vas ?'' demanda Blaine qui était si désépéré de s'avancer pour le toucher que ses bras tremblaient avec la force de son envie.

''Um... bien, ouai bien, toi ?''

''Ok je suppose'' dit-il en s'installant sur le sol dur pour regarder Kurt travailler.

''Ne t'assieds pas là'' dit Kurt par dessus son épaule '' il y a une salle pour les clients à l'intérieur''

''Je préfèrerais m'asseoir et parler avec toi si c'est ok ?'' Demanda Blaine et se sentit consterné lorsqu'il eu comme réponse un haussement d'épaule. ''Je uh... ne savaos pas que tu appréciais les voitures'' offrit-il

''Je les aime'' souffla Kurt en enlevant le pneu crevé ''J'aide mon père depuis que j'ai 3ans.''

''Ce garage est à ton père ?''

''Ouai, le nom est déjà un indice.'' dit-il en souriant gentiment.

Blaine regarda vers le haut et vit l'enseigne géante 'Hummel's tires and lube' et rigola. ''C'est vrai , je suppose que je n'ai pas vu ça. J'ai juste vu les pompes et j'ai suposé que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider.''

''Tu veux que j'utilise celui de secour ou que je mette un nouveau ?'' demanda Kurt avec une main sur ses hanches et en le regardant.

''Attends une minute,'' dit Blaine en se levant. '' Tu as grandi '' dit-il incrédule lorsque Kurt se tient à égale hauteur.

''Et ?''

''Je uh... rien. J'ai juste... J'ai juste remarqué, c'est tout.''

''J'ai 16ans Blaine, c'est normal que je grandisse'' s'énerva Kurt en tentant de cacher son embarras.

'' De toute évidence quand j'avais 16ans j'ai raté le memo'' répondit Blaine et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire. '' Tu m'as manqué'' Blaine sais qu'il n'aurait pas du le dire, les choses étaient déjà assez bizarres comme ça et il les a juste empiré quand il vu le regard de Kurt et que ce dernier regarda le sol. Mais il se racla la gorge et regarda Blaine avec quelque chose qui s'approchait à un sourire.

''Tu m'as manqué aussi''

''Vraiment ?'' demanda Blaine lorsqu'il sentit une vague de relief l'envahir'' Oh merci mon dieu, je veux dire je sais qu'on ne peut pas sortir ensemble et tout mais...''

''Je sors avec quelqu'un'' l'interrompit Kurt en vitesse, les joues en flamme. ''Je um.. sors avec un gars de mon école.''

Blaine sentit son coeur s'effondrer lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il sait que son visage est tombé-pour une seconde il s'était autorisé à espérer mais maintenant ses espoirs avaient été anéanti par le moyen le plus cruel.

''Je pensais que tu étais le seul''

''Comme tu l'as dit... pas tout le monde a fait son coming-out.''

''Ouai'' dit Blaine en secouant sa tête pour essayer et concentrer ses pensées. '' Um... c'est bien je suppose. Je suppose... je suis content pour toi.'' et Kurt tente désespérement de ne pas se décaller vers l'arrière quand il entendit que Blaine s'en foutait.

''Hey là'' Blaine se tourna et vit un homme. Il ne peut que supposer que c'est le père de Kurt qui marche vers eux. ''Finn a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide pour changer un pneu. On dirait que mon fils vous a aidé.''

''Oui.. Um.. merci, Monsieur Hummel'' dit Blaine poliment

''Pas de soucis.''

''Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu voulais utiliser celui de secours ou un nouveau'' s'énerva Kurt ce qui fit tourner Burt par surprise.

''Kurt'' dit-il sur le coin de sa bouche. '' Sois gentil avec le client''

''Et bien ?''

''Uh... un nouveau s'il te plaît'' dit Blaine en espérant que cela veut dire qu'il pourra rester plus longtemps et parler un peu plus à Kurt.

''Belle voiture'' commenta Burt en mettant sur le côté sa tête et en essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu.

''Merci''

''Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais vous faire la facture.''

''Ok'' il fit pour suivre Burt mais Kurt l'appela

''Blaine ! Tes clés sont ici'' dit-il en lui envoyant les clés et c'est ça qui fit s'arrêter net Burt.

''La-voiture-noir-qui-n'est-absolument-pas-un-peti t-ami-Blaine ? Je le savais que j'avais reconnu l voiture'' dit Burt dans l'incrédulité en regardant de l'homme vers son fils et vice-versa. '' Tu es sorti avec mon fils ?'' dit-il d'un ton menaçant en s'avançant vers un Blaine térrifié.

''Non'' hurla Blaine en se détachant de la porte et en leva les mains '' Non, vraiment pas Monsieur Hummel, Monsieur.''

''Bordel tu as fait quoi avec lui alors ?'' gronda-t-il '' Et pourquoi tu lui envoies des fleurs comme ça et tu le fais pleurer nuit après nuit ?''

''Quoi ? Je um...''

''Papa !'' cria Kurt en courant pour arriver à son côté.'' S'il te plaît, je te l'ai dit. Blaine et moi on s'est seulement vu en tant qu'amis. On a eu un désaccord, c'est tout ?''

''A propos de quoi ?''

''Je te le dirais plus tars'' dit Kurt en tirant sur sa manche

''Dis le moi maintenant ou toi dis le moi'' dit-il en se tournant une fois de plus vers Blaine.

''Um...''

''C'était ma faute, je suis parti dans une boite de nuit, Blaine m'a vu et il m'a ramené à la maison. Je me suis énervé contre lui à cause de ça.''dit Kurt en reougissant encore et en regardant le sol.

''Quoi ? Kurt ! Ça ne te ressemble pas. Avais-tu bu ?''

''Non il n'avait pas bu'' intervient Blaine

''Je ne te l'ai pas demandé à toi'' s'énerva Burt et Blaine recula encore une fois.

''Non papa et s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre Blaine. Tu devrais être reconnaissant qu'il était la pour me garder en sécurité.''

''Est-ce que tu savais qu'il allait aller dans un club ?'' demanda Burt en lui pointant le doigt dans la poitrine.

''Non Monsieur, j'étais déhors avec des amis et je l'ai vu rentrer dans le bar alors je l'ai ramener chez lui, c'est tout.''

''Quel âge as-tu ?''

''31ans Monsieur''

''Es-tu gay ?''

''Papa !''

''Oui'' dit humblement Blaine en grimaçant intérieurement lorsque Burt enleva sa casquette de basball et passa sa main sur son crane chauve.

''Ok, Kurt tu m'écoutes et toi aussi sunshine, si tu tiens à tes couilles. Je suis reconnaissant que tu es ramené mon garçon à la maison et Kurt je pense que tu as été incroyablement immature, stupide et imprudent. Et être en colère contre lui à cause de ça quand il a fait la meilleure chose c'est débile. Mais cette... amitié... je me demande ce qu'un gars dans ses 30ans fait avec un garçon de 16ans et je ne peux pas dire que je suis entièrement content à propos de ça.

'' ça ne fait pas de différence'' souffla Kurt ennuyé '' On est plus amis''

''Kurt vas t'occuper dans l'arrière de la boutique et reste la. Et ne pense pas que c'est fini... quand on rentre à la maison tu peux te considéré puni pour un mois.''

''Quoi ? C'est ridicule !'' s'énerva Kurt et Blaine du s'empêcher de rire à sa crise façon diva '' C'est arrivé comme...il y a deux mois.''

''Ca n'a pas d'importance'' dit Burt quand Kurt partit vers l'arrière. ''Tu vois ?'' dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine encore une fois ''Juste un gamin.''

''Oh je sais'' dit Blaine en vitesse '' Et je ne peux vraiment pas faire autre chose que de vous assurer que je n'ai jamais, jamais franchi une ligne avec votre fils. Il avait seulement 15ans que je l'ai rencontré et je ne ferais jamais... non, juste non.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Vraiment, vous devez me croire'' implora Blaine.

Burt le regarda de haut en bas quelques fois, haussa les épaules et marcha et retourna un peut moment apres en roulant un nouveau pney. ''Je te crois en fait'' dit-il nonchalemment.'' Tu étais si terrifié quand j'ai juste suggéré ça, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même'' continua-t-il en commençant à travailler sur la voiture.

''Pardonnez moi ?''

''Tu l'aimes bien, il t'aime bien je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais c'est certain que tu ne sortiras pas avec lui tant qu'il est un sophomore (année d'école en Amérique je ne sais pas exactement traduire ça^^).

''Non... Je um... je lui ai déjà dit ça.''

''Tu lui as dit maintenant ?'' dit Burt en regardant au dessus de son épaule avec un sourcil levé. '' Et comment il a pris la nouvelle ?''

''Um... pas si bien que ça je suppose. J'ai demandé si on pouvait rester amis et il a dit non. C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle on ne se parle plus.''

''Ouai ça ressemble à Kurt'' rigola Burt lorsqu'il se releva '' Têtu comme je ne sais pas quoi, il l'a hérité de moi. Les bonnes choses il les aneu de sa mère. Alors... qu'est ce que tu aimes à propos de lui ?''

''Huh ?''

''Tu as entendu'' dit-il en pliant ses bras et en attensant la réponse d'un homme nerveux. ''Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi fils ?''

''Um..'' L'esprit de Blaine se brouille, il essaye d'éliminer tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter au physique. ''Il est juste... incroyable'' expira Blaine content.

''Calme'' le prévient Burt

''Désolé mais c'est tellement drôle d'être avec lui, et il est marrant et doux, intelligent aussi. Il est peut-être jeune mais il peut tenir une conversation mieux que la plus part des adultes. Je remarque son âge de temps en temps mais la plus part du temps on est juste égaux sur les choses qui nous intéresse et ses blagues aussi.''

''Je t'aime bien'' dit Burt Hummel sans hésitation '' Je devrais te détester, mais tu sais... j'ai le sentiment que tu vas finir par sortir avec lui même si je pique une crise.''

''Je ne voudrais pas aller à l'encontre de vos désirs.''

''Tu le veux pas mais il le veut, c'est un adolescent c'est ce que font les adolescent. Mais je pense ce que j'ai dis. Pas de rendez-vous pour l'instant, pas avec quelqu'un aussi mature que toi.''

''Je ne pense pas que vous devez vous inquieter'' dit Blaine d'un air abattu. Il se stop et ne dit pas à Burt que son fils sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, en pensant que c'est à Kurt de le dire quand il est prêt.

''Mais Kurt pourrait avoir un ami comme toi maintenant, quelqu'un qui va être responsable et qui est là pour l'écouter quand il a besoin de parler à propos de l'école, ses amitiés et des choses gay tu sais ? Je lui ai fait LA conversation la semaine passé mais c'était mortifiant pour nous deux. Je peux parler du côté émotionnelles de l'acte et tout et je peux lui donner des brochures mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

''Je comprends'' dit Blaine gentiment '' mais vraiment je ne peux être qu'un ami pour lui si il me laisse l'être.''

''Il te laissera... à la longue.''

''Et entre temps ?''

''Attends, la patience est une vertue fils, la patience est une vertue.''

* * *

**Merci de prendre le temps de lire et ceux qui laisse une review encore une fois merci ! si j'ai 5reviews oggi je poste le chap 8 demain vers 20h **

**Dans le prochain chap: Hôpital, Burt, Blaine qui réconforte Kurt ! **

**Bisous Xxxx svp Laissez une review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Hey hey hey ! merci de lire mon histoire au mois de juillet selon les stats du site il y a eu 731personnes qui ont visité et depuis le début de août il y a eu déjà 145personnes alors un grand MERCI! ça me donne vraiment la volonté de continuer mais j'avoue que j'aurais voulu plus de reviews mais bon je ne vais pas trop me plaindre, vous m'avez donné les 5 que je voulais plus 1 en bonus ^^. Alors je poste un peu en avance ( c'était avant que je rép au review le un peu en avance hahah) et dès que ce chapitre est posté je commence à traduire le chapitre 9 ! je vais essayer de le mettre pour mardi soir voir mercredi ! je ne suis pas sûr si je travaille ou pas je vais savoir quoi normalement oggi soir ou demain matin ! Encore une chose l'auteur est déjà au chapitre 38 (si elle poste le 38ème ce soir comme elle fait d'hab ^^) et la fiction compte en tout 45chapitres, ensuite il y a une pause et elle revient avec la suite mis septembre. En ce qui concerne la suite je pense que je vais traduire bcp plus de chapitre avant de poster mais je vais être à l'unif aussi donc ça sera en fonction de mon planning MAIS je ferais les deux ! je le promet même si il faut attendre deux semaines pour un chapitre hahah mais je le ferai ! Ici j'ai hâte qu'elle finisse WMUI comme ça je peux traduire et je vais essayer d'avoir fini pour quand elle poste la suite ! **

**Ps: pour ceux qui ont lu ce que je viens d'écrire merci hahah au moins quand je raconte ma vie y a des gens pour écouter (lire plutôt ...), j'espère en tout cas, c'est pour vous dans un sens ^^**

**Azerty: désolé d'avoir posté si tard! je le mets vers 22h à chaque fois mais la j'étais avec de la famille donc j'ai posté quand j'ai pu, mais dans un sens ça me plais que tu es attendu comme ça (ça veut dire que tu es à fond dedans et j'adoooooore ça hahah). Je te remercie de lire et de laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir ! tu vois bcp de fautes? je ne me relie JAMAIS (je sais c'est mal mais j'ai déjà dit que le lire en anglais, le relire et traduire après on a plus envie de relire en français hahah) et mes phrases sont bien tournés? (j'aime demandé à plusieurs personnes ce genre de truc ça permet de m'améliorer). Comme tu peux le voir voici le prochain chapitre :D, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi et que tu ne m'en voudra pas quand j'ai parlé de lit (on attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre hein ^^ expression pourrie et je sais même pas si en France vous l'utilisez aussi hahah) en tout cas profite du chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses s'il te plait! À la prochaine ! Kiss ps: t'es la première qui a laissé une review sur ce chapitre merci ;).**

**Koala: Salut ! je pense que c'est la première fois que tu laisses une review sur la chapitre mais j'ai bien compris que tu suivais depuis le début ! Petite canaille les reviews font plaisirs pense y (pour ma santé mentale et pour avoir des chapitres plus vite mouhahah). Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes le chapitre 7, en espérant que tu aimes le 8 aussi :D Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire le reste aussi vite que possible pour que tu découvres l'histoire et que tu tombes amoureuse avec ces personnages ^^ (j'espère que tu es prête pour les scène osées de plus tard ^^). Tu as bien fait de croiser les doigts j'ai eu 6reviews donc comme promis, voila le chapitre 8 :D. Dis moi ce que tu en penses s'il te plaît! Aussi vois-tu bcp de fautes ou de phrases mal tournées? (il y a des expressions difficile à traduire des fois) Merci encore Kiss ! **

**xmorgoune : 'drôle de nom' ma première pensée ^^ Mais je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir laissé une review ! :D J'aime trop ta review en fait ! ça me fait plaisir parce que ça me veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot hahah je suis comme toi avec une autre fiction que je lis ^^ Moi je suis excité le matin quand je vois que j'ai une review ^^ je suis tout le temps sur mon GSM (portable en France?) pour voir mes mails ^^ tu vois bcp de fautes ou cv encore? pareil pour mes phrases bien formée ou bizarre des fois? Merci de lire en tout cas et j'espère que tu laisseras encore une review Kiss ! :) **

**Cam1006: Je te comprends je suis tout le temps avec mon GSM (portable? je vais jamais m'habituer hahah) pour vérifier mes e-mails et tout^^ Merciiiiiii pour ton effort alors, ça me touche vraiment ! tu peux pas savoir quand j'ai vu que j'avais des reviews comme j'étais contente ! Voici le chapitre suivant et grace à toi les autres qui ne postent rien vont en profiter aussi ^^ Je te suis vraiment mais vraiment reconnaissante pour ta review parce que ce compliment me va droit au cœur, c'est super gentil de me dire ça et ça me donne vraiment mais vraiment la volonté de continuer ! je veux faire ça plus tard et même prof de langues (je parle déjà l'italien et le français est ma langue maternelle et je pense m'en sortir en Anglais, t'en pense quoi toi? hahaah) j'aurais trop voulu avoir l'idée de départ mais hélas ^^ l'auteur est géniale et super gentille, elle a accepté tout de suite que je la traduise et elle voulait juste que je traduise après les reviews et lui envoyer par mail ^^ je vais faire ça à la fin de l'histoire tout traduire et lui envoyer hahah! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu laisseras une autre review, Kiss ! **

**Carlanda : Ma lectrice préféré ! (pour ceux qui lisent toute mes réponses, elle est la depuis le début c'est pour ça que je dis ça ET parce qu'elle me laisse des blagues trop nulles mais que j'adore hahaha) j'ai été surprise cette fois de n'avoir que Partie une et et ta review est coupée en plein milieu peut-être que tu n'as pas tout su envoyer? Je te pardonne pour cette fois ;) hahah Merci j'ai mis l'accélérateur pour le dernier chapitre et pour celui la aussi ^^ j'ai eu 6review ma belle mais je suis contente car elles sont vraiment gentilles et ça fait tjrs plaisir ! Oui, oui, oui dans le même lit MAIS il ne se passe rien c'est même triste hahah dans le chapitre 9 tu auras la réponse sur le passé de Blaine en espérant que tu aimes ! Alors oui la Sardaigne c'est MAGNIFIQUE mais malheureusement comme je travaille et ma mère aussi on sait pas y aller cette année voila pq je traduis hahah ! (tu peux dire merci au job étudiant ^^) ok je ne préviens pas pour les scènes de sexe mais elle arrive dans longtemps quand même enfin pas dans 10chapitres mais pas pour l'instant ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chap 8 laisse moi savoir ^^ bisous ! **

**Carole97400: ding ding ding (tu vois ce que je veux faire ou pas? si pas laisse je suis folle autant te prévenir des mnt hahaah) tu es la 6ème ! MERCIIIIII ca me fait trop plaisir de savoir que tu l'as lu hier et tout d'un coup ! je suis trop contente mnt ! dis moi tu aimes quoi exactement? la différence d'aêge?le fait que Santana soit super gentille avec Kurt? Blaine comme il agit avec Kurt? la rencontre Burt/Blaine? je veux tout savoir :D j'adore cette fiction aussi, j'espère que tu sais que c'est une traduction donc pas la mienne (malheureusement :'() mais je fais tout pour être au plus prêt de ce que l'auteur originale a voulu dire ! tu vois bcp de fautes ou de phrases mal tournées? parce que je ne me relis JAMAIS hahaha (je sais c'est mal ) alors voici le 8ème chap, j'espère que tu aimes et que tu me laisseras une autre review ^^ ils commencent à se raprocher et le chapitre où ils se mettent ensemble arrive bientôt je le promet :D merci encore une fois; Kiss ! **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède rien, ni WMUI, ni les personnages ! pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce que j'ai écrit plus haut, lisez svp ! **

* * *

''Hey, tu vas bien ?'' demanda Rachel en s'assayant à côté de Kurt en plissant les yeux vers Santana qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Kurt.

''Il te manque toujours ?'' demanda Santana ?

''C'est probablement les nerfs'' dit Rachel en sachant de quoi elle parle.

''Non, c'est lui'' souffla Kurt '' C'est toujours lui.''

''Je te l'avais dit'' dit Santana en faisant une grimace à Rachel.

''Je l'ai vu'' dit-il doucement en regardant le sol. '' Le week-end passé, il est venu au garage avec un pneu crevé et il a fini par rencontrer mon père.''

''Tu ne me l'as pas dit'' rouspéta Rachel.

''Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais mortifié. Mon père m'a traité comme un enfant, il a découvert que j'ai été à Scandals et il m'a puni pour un mois. Quand je suis rentré à la maison il m'a fait la morale sur le dangé de courir après un gars plus vieux. Il a dit que Blaine essayait de faire la chose honorable pour moi et que je devrais lui donner une chance d'être mon ami.''

''Ton père a raison'' dit Santana

''Tu es parti à Scandals ?'' cria Rachel

''Oh passe à autre chose Berry, ça fait déjà 1mois '' s'énerva Santana

''Tu toi tu le savais ?'' s'énerva Rachel

''Je l'ai conduis''

''Kurt j'y crois pas'' dis Rachel en le regardant tristement '' Je suis censé être ton amie''

''Et tu aurais dit non'' Kurt s'énerva '' Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, ce qui compte c'est que mon père m'a fait passer pour un débile et le seul espoir que j'avais que Blaine me regarde autrement qu'en ami est anéanti pour toujours.''

''Connerie'' fit remarquer Santana en ignorant Rachel et son roulement d'yeux. '' Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, ce gars t'aime plus qu'un ami, il se bat juste avec sa conscience. C'était comment de le revoir ? ''

''Douloureux, je ressens encore les même choses qu'avant- c'est même plus fort maintenant. Ça fait plus mal que ce que je pensais.''

''C'est toi qui lui a dit que c'était fini.'' signala Santana

''Appelle le'' dit Rachel doucement et Santana approuva et plaça une main rassurante sur une des jamabes de Kurt.

''Je paris que tu lui manques autant qu'il te manque.''

''Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être ami avec lui... j'ai juste... je le veux plus qu'en siple ami et à moins qu'il est prêt à me donner ça il n'y aura rien. En plus il y a tellement de choses que je ne connais pas à propos de lui. Je suis presque sûr qu'il boit beaucoup et qu'il couche à droite et à gauche. Je ne suis même pas sûr si je veux un copain comme ça même s'il y a des étincelles entre nous. Il y a juste trop de question sans réponse.

''Sans réponse ou pas posé ?'' demanda Santana en hochant la tête lorsqu'elle vu Kurt hésiter '' C'est ce que je pensais , allez on doit botter le cul des autres sur la scène des régionales.''

* * *

''C'était ridicule'' cria Rachel à Finn lorsque ce dernier poussait Artie le long du corridore. Derrière eux se trouvaient les autres, déprimés et silencieux de peur de ressentir de toute force la colère de Rachel. Santana lia son bras à celui de Kurt et lui offrit un sourire en marchant.

''Kurt ! Hey Kurt, attend !''

En se retournant, il vut Blaine courir vers lui, un peu à bout de souffle, habillé en costume noir et tenant quelque chose derrière son dos.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ?'' souffla-t-il vraiment pas d'humeur pour une conversation pour le moment. Il entendit Santana et Monsieur Schue dirent aux autres de partir vers le dressing et il est reconnaissant parce qu'il ne devra pas subir les regards et les questions.

''Je uh... je voulais te donner ça'' dit-il en tenant une seule rose rouge '' Joyeux Sant-Valentin, c'est un peu tôt je sais mais...''

''Tu veux être mon Valentin?'' demanda-t-il doucement en prenant la rose et en reniflant sa délicate odeur.

''Um.. et bien... tu sais''

''Non je ne sais pas, parce que comme toujours avec toi Blaine, trop de choses ne sont pas dits'' c'est dur il le sait mais il ne peut se défouler que tu lui, il en a besoin. Il a besoin d'une cible pour sa colère et malheureusement pour Blaine, c'est lui. Il regarda le sol en sentant les yeux de Kurt sur lui. Il avala et se força à le regarder.

''Tu étais génial aujourd'hui''

''On a perdu''

''Tu n'as pas perdu''

''On a quand même perdu et c'est ça qui compte pour les autres. On redevient les loosers de l'école Lundi- c'est pas comme si je le l'étais déjà pas.''

''Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ses juges, je pense que tu as vraiment bien chanté. Même si j'aimerais te voir faire un solo une fois. Tu es trop bon pour être derrière quelqu'un.''

''Pourquoi tu es ici Blaine ?'' s'énerva Kurt se qui causa à Blaine de regarder le sol encore et de relâcher un souffle.

''Je ne sais pas.''

Ceete déclaration resta comme ça entre eux lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Blaine pensa à faire un pas vers Kurt, le prendre dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter des promesses dans ses oreilles mais juste quand il avait rassemblé son courage, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blond appela Kurt du bout du couloir.

''Hey Kurt, tu viens ? Le bus est là.''

''Ouai... j'arrive dans pas longtemps'' dit-il sans se retourner. '' Je dois y aller'' dit-il doucement à Blaine.

''Est-ce que c'est lui ?''

Kurt ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et la, '' Oui c'est lui.''

Blaine ne dit rien mais Kurt le vit rouler les yeux et celui explosa.

''Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de trouver quelqu'un de mon âge.''

''Non j'ai juste... je suppose... j'ai juste espéré que toute tes premières fois m'appartiendraient'' lui dit Blaine honnêtement en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux sans flancher, même si sont coeur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais vécu.

''Mais JE ne t'appartiens pas.''

''Je suppose que non'' chuchota-t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

''Et je n'appartiendrais jamais, tu me l'as fait comprendre assez de fois.''

''Pas du tout, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit pas maintenant. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te veux pas dans ma vie- tu as pris cette décision toi-même.''

''Mais tu ne vas pas sortir avec moi, pas vrai ?''

''Pas maintenant, non''

''Alors je ne pense pas qu'on doit se dire encore quelque chose. Je veux un homme Blaine. Qu'il est 16ans ou 31ans. Mais un homme qui me fera sentir voulu, désiré,un homme qui va se battre pour m'avoir et qui va se battre encore plus pour me garder.''

Et avec ça de dit, il partit.

* * *

''Tu n'es pas toi même'' dit la mère de Blaine six semaines plus tard en posant le dinner sur la table '' On s'inquiète à propos de toi.''

''Je vais bien'' dit Blaine pour au moins la 100ème fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

''Tu ne vas pas bien'' parla son père de derrière le journal, il le descendit pour pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux. '' ça cv faire deux ans depuis que...''

''Je le sais ça'' répondit Blaine laconiquement ''Comme s'il fallait mele rappeler.''

''Chérie... parle nous si tu te sens malheureux.''

''Maman'' souffla Blaine ''Luke n'est pas la raison de mon état, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?'' demanda son père surpris.

''Ouai.. il est um..'' mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone et son coeur vacilla quand il le prit de sa poche et qu'il vit le prénom ''Kurt ?''

''Hey...'' commença-t-il et Blaine ne dirigea dans le hall sachant immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. La voix de Kurt est aigu et tremblante comme s'il se retenait pour ne pas craquer. '' Alors... voilà ce qu'il se passe'' continua-t-il ''Uh... mon père... mon père a eu une énorme crise cardiaque.''

''Quoi ? Kurt, oh mon dieu, il est... ?''

''Il est à l'hôpital. Um... ils ne sont pas certains si il...um...s'il va... s'en sortir.'' bégaie Kurt alors que sa respiration se remplissait de sanglots et qu'il essayait d'avaler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. '' Carole et Finn sont ici mais j'ai juste...''

''Je suis sur le chemin'' dit Blaine immédiatement lui évitant de demander. Il se précipita dans la salle à manger où ses parents étaient en train d'attendre'' Je dois y a aller. Je suis désolé, je vous aime'' dit-il en envoyant un bisous de la porte. '' Je vous appelle.''

''Blaine ? Que ce passe-t-il ?''

''Pas maintenant Papa, je dois vraiment y aller, je t'appelle.''

* * *

Il arriva à l'hôpital le plus vite qu'il le pu, il avait mis son téléphone en évidence mais il ne sonna pas. Une gentille réceptionniste lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre de Burt et il couru, ne prenant pas l'ascenseur mais en prenant les escaliers deux par deux. Arrivant dans le couloir, il vit Kurt les jambes recroquevillé sur une rangée de chaise en plastique au bout du couloir, il avait si seul et peureux que Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer à cause de la peine et il courut vers lui.

''Kurt ?'' demanda-t-il en tombant sur ses genoux lorsque Kurt le regarda brusquement

''Tu es venu'' respira-t-il et tomba de sa chaise pour les bras de Blaine et il commença à pleurer.

Blaine ne dit rien, il le prit dans ses bras le plus proche possible de lui et en faisant des petits cercles dans son dos et en mettant sa tête dans les cheveux de Kurt pendant que Kurt pleurait sur sa poitrine. Il souleva le garçon facilement et s'assit sur une chaise-il avait des fourmis dans les jambes-mais il ne laissa jamais partir Kurt, il le gardait sur ses genoux et le berça contre lui, les bras sur et sécurisant, réconfortant et rassurant. En fin de compte les pleures se calmèrent laissant la place au hoquet occasionnels et reniflement. Pendant tout ce temps Blaine est silencieux, ses doigts n'arrêtent pas de dessiner n'importe quoi dans le dos de Kurt. Kurt retira ses bras du coup de Blaine pour les mettre autour de sa taille et releva son visage rempli de larme brièvement pour offrir à Blaine un faible sourire.

''Tu es venu'' répéta-t-il simplement et Blaine hocha la tête.

''Tu l'as vu ?''

Kurt secoua sa tête.'' Pas encore, ils ne nous laisse pas le voir. Carole et Finn sont partis acheter un peu de nourriture mais je voulais rester au cas où...'' il s'arrêta quand ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larme et replongea sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine serrant sa veste avec une main pour se fondre mieux dans son étreinte.

''Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?''

''Non'' dit Kurt désespérement, sa voix étouffé par le pull de Blaine '' S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas''

''Ok'' dit simplement Blaine, il bougea un peu pour enlever sa veste mais tira Kurt près de lui une fois de plus en ignorant les regards des passants car ils regardaient l'étreinte flagrante, intime de Kurt et Blaine.

Après quelque temps, Blaine vit un femme et le grand garçon .du garage se diriger vers eux. Il déplaça Kurt de lui et se leva en tenant la main de Kurt fermement dans la sienne lorsque Carole lui sourit.

''Tu dois être Blaine'' dit-elle gentiment. Ses sourcils se sont levés un peu quand elle a vu qu'ils avaient leurs mains enlacés mais elle ne dit rien, elle se présenta et son fils s'installa à côté de lui. Ils ont parlé un peu pendant l'heure qui a suivit mais Kurt resta inquiet, il attendait avec les doigts de Blaine fermement enveloppé aux siens.

Son esprit erre alors qu'il se permet d'imaginer ce que la vie pourrait être sans son père. Où irait-il ? Il supposa que Carole le prendrait avec elle, mais ne serait-ce pas un rappel constant de la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir ? Il s'enveloppa tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Carole partir parler à quelqu'un avant qu'elle ne revienne, en touchant son épaule gentiment et en lui disant que le docteur avait des nouvelles.

''Ton père va vivre'' dit-il et le bras de Blaine se déplaça pour maintenir les épaules de Kurt qui s'affaissaient contre lui.'' Cette fois ci en tout cas. Il va rester à l'hôpital pour quelques semaines, c'était une grosse crise cardiaque et il a besoin de temps pour récupérer mais quand il va rentrer à la maison il va devoir changer quelques petites choses, son régime principalement. Manger sainement, beaucoup d'exercices,.. Carole m'a dit que je peux me fier à toi pour ses choses là, est-ce que c'est vrai ?''

''O-Oui monsieur '' begaie-t-il, les yeux grands et attachant comme pas possible lorsqu'il regarda le docteur avec gratitude dans les yeux. '' Merci''

''Non, merci à toi. Si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi vite il ne serait pas là. Tu peux le voir brièvement mais il est vraiment faible et somnolent.

''Ok''

''Et après rentre chez toi et repose toi'' le docteur lui dit en le regardant au dessus de ses lunettes ''Tu en as besoin''

Kurt hocha la tête, puis se tient raide en roulant les épaules et en marchant vers la porte qui se trouve entre lui et son père bien-aimé. '' Quelqu'un vient ?''

''Dans une minute chérie'' dit Kurt doucement '' Tu y vas en premier''

* * *

Burt Hummel était allongé dans le lit, plus petit que ce matin d'après le souvenir de Kurt, ratatiné- comme si la vie avait presque mais pas encore était retiré de lui. Mais cela étais normal. Doucement, Kurt s'avança vers le lit, comme s'il était effrayé de faire trop de bruit dans la chambre stérile. Le regard de Burt se fixa sur lui quand il s'approcha, sa visage en entier s'illumina avec un sourire faible et il leva une main tramblante en direction de Kurt.

''Mon garçon'' sa voix est légère, rocailleuse à cause des tubes qu'ils avaient mis mais Kurt s'en moquait. Son père était vivant pour le tenir un autre jour, le punir, rigoler avec lui et mettre en désordre ses cheveux lorsqu'il fait une compile de ses tenues préféré dans Vogue, pour l'encourager encore plus fort que les autres quand il chante et pour dire fièrement à tout ceuxqui voudra écouter que son fils est le meilleur. Un sanglot échappa Kurt lorsqu'il tomba dans le lit et encercla ses bras autour de son père.

''Oh Dieu, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement'' pleura Kurt quand le bras de Burt se leva pour l'encercler faiblement.

''Je taime aussi gamin, ne pleure pas. Je vais bien, on va être bien.''

''J'ai pensé que j'allais te perdre'' sanglota-t-il encore plus fort, trempant la chemise d'hôpital de Burt alors que celui-ci essayait de le réconforter.

''Jamais, je ne peux pas te laisser déjà maintenant. Pas avant de t'avoir vu à Broadway.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire '' Le medecin a dit que tu dois faire un régime.''

''Il te l'a dit maintenant ?''

''Donc je m'occupe de tout ce qui se passe en cuisine à partir de maintenant, plus de plats à emporter''

''Je ne vais pas argumenter si ça me garde plus longtemps en vit. Je le pense vraiment Kurt, je ne sis pas prêt à déjà te laisser.''

''J'espère que non'' un voix dit depuis la porte et Burt souria lorsque Carole et Finn entrent dans la chambre. Plus de pleures sont versés, des larmes de relief et de joie quand Carole agrippa la main de Burt et embrassa encore et encore ses doigts comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là. Finn passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et Kurt est reconnaissant pour ça mais il espérait que ce soit ceux Blaine et qu'il soit à ses côtés.

''Je um... ça te dérange si je fais rentrer Blaine ? '' demanda-t-il timidement.

''Blaine est ici ?'' demanda Burt surpris '' Fais le rentrer, je veux lui parler.''

Blaine est choqué et s'inquiète immédiatement lorsque Kurt apparut dans le corridore et le fit venir avec lui, il rentra dans la chambre nerveux, jouant avec ses mains et s'approchant vers le lit.

''Bonjour Monsieur Hummel '' marmonna-t-il ''Uh... je suis désole de vous voir comme ça mais je suis content d'entendre que vous allez allé mieux. Uh...Kurt... m'a appelé. Je suis venu pour Kurt, j'espère que c'est ok.''

''Viens ici'' dit Burt déjà fatigué de ses efforts et Blaine affaça conscienceusement vers Burt ''Merci d'être la pour mon garçon.''

''Vraiment, il n'y a pas de problème.''

''Carole reste ici ce soir et Finn va chez son ami Puck, je peux compter sur toi pour ramener Kurt à la maison et faire en sorte qu'il soit bien. ?''

''Oui Monsieur, bien sur.''

''Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, c'est Burt''

''Ok'' dit Blaine avec un sourire '' Merci Burt''

''Papa je veux rester ''

''Non fils, tu as besoin de te reposer, il est déjà assez tard. Reviens me voir demain mais maintenant, laisse Blaine s'occuper de toi, ok ?''

Kurt accepta- avec réluctance de laisser son père mais il est aussi reconnaissant que Blaine soit là pour le soutenir, ce dernier lui mit un bras autour de la taille pour le conduire à sa voiture. Les deux restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin jusque la maison de Kurt. Blaine s'arrêta dans l'allée, descendit et alla ouvrir la portière pour Kurt. Le pauvre gamin avait à peine l'énergie de marcher et Blaine l'aida à ouvrir la porte.

''Tu vas aller bien ?'' demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le hall mais sa question se hurta au silence.

La gorge de Kurt se contracta et ses yeux se sont remplis rapidement de larme et Blaine a du demander ''Tu veux que je reste ?'' Kurt hocha à peine la tête quand deux petites larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et c'est la réponse qu'il reçu et cela lui suffit. Il prit les choses en main à partir de la, il prit la main de Kurt et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il chauffa du lait pour eux deux avant de suivre Kurt dans sa chambre en bas. Il posa le lait sur la table de nuit et s'agenouilla sur le sol entre les jambes de Kurt où il est perché sur le bord du lit. Il enleva gentiment des cheveux tombés sur son front et offrit un petit sourire et Kurt arriva à peine à lui rendre.

''Met toi dans le lit'' dit-il catégoriquement. Il trouva un pyjama en dessous du coussin de Kurt et le pressa vers la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de regarder dans Vogue pendant qu'il attendait. Quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, son visage brillant et nettoyé, il avait l'air si petit dans son pyjama à carreaux, Blaine l'aida à se mettre dans son lit où il avait l'air encore plus petit lorsqu'il mit la couverture jusqu'en dessous de son menton.

''Alors tu veux... qu'est-ce que tu...um... Je peux m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme si tu veux ? Ou je peux aller à l'étage si l'idée que je te regarde dormir est un peu effrayant ou...''

''Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ?'' demanda Kurt doucement, pas sûr de lui.

Blaine ferma ses yeux brièvement et les réouvrit pour se concentrer sur Kurt ''Oui' répondit-il simplement. ''Oui je vais te serrer dans mes bras, toute la nuit si c'est ce que tu veux.''

Kurt hocha la tête '' Il y a des pyjamas dans ce tiroir'' dit-il en le pointant.

Sans mot, Blaine prit un pyjama dans le tiroir et alla dans la salle de bain, en sortant il alla s'installer en dessous des couversture, plus nerveux qu'il ne peut se rappeler de toute sa vie, il éteignit la lampe et s'approcha de Kurt. Tombant dans ses bras une fois de plus reconnaissant, Kurt mis sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et respira intensément et il commença à se relaxer.

''Blaine ?''

''Humm ?''

''Merci'' chuchota-t-il dans son cou lorsqu'il sentit un main fort au milieu de son dos, le tenant fort serré.

Le plus doux des baiser fut déposé dans ses cheveux, une toute petit pression mais cela envoya des frisson dans tout le corps de Kurt.

'' Tout pour toi '' chuchota Blaine et Kurt dormit dans la seconde.

* * *

**J'espère encore avoir des reviews et un grand merci à ceux qui en laissent vous êtes géniaux ! Un truc que je me demande y a des garçons qui lisent cette histoire? ça serait trop bien si y en aurait au moins un et si il y a un gars laisse une review ou un msg privé je veux savoir ce que tu en penses ^^ **

**Prochain chap: vous découvrirez le passé de Blaine et ils se rapprochent encore et si mes souvenirs sont bons ils sont encore dans un lit ensemble hahah! **

**Bisous Xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Heyy ! vous allez bien? Alors voici le chapitre 9, je sais il est tard mais j'étais au resto, c'est l'annif de ma mère ^^ je voulais le mettre demain mais je me suis pas pq pas mnt?! je l'ai fini hier à 22h, mais j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 10, je pense commencer un peu mnt (oui oui à cette heure ci je fonctionne mieux ^^) et demain (après que je sois partie m'inscrire à l'unif) et je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 10 vendredi ou samedi. Je me suis dit aussi que comme je mets deux chapitres par semaine on devrait peut-être instaurer deux jour dans la semaine non? dites moi quoi ! **

**Azerty: coucou :) je suis contente que tu aime autant et je pense aussi qu'ils sont adorables, moi quand j'ai commencé à la lire en anglais j'étais accro à mort ! j'attendais les chapitre et tout ! je te dis pas ^^ merci de me le dire, je suis au courant des lettres qui manquent, bcp de gens me font la réflexion, il faut que je me relise mais j'ai la flemme hahah ! je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir une expression bien Belge (oui oui je suis Belge) alors hahaah je l'entends tout le temps moi ^^ je te remercie encore pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! bisous :D **

**Koala: je ne mords pas tu sais hahah (j'aurais du mal en face d'un écran hahaah) je suis contente que tu es franchie le cap et que tu en laisses maintenant ! J'adooooooree un Blaine plus vieux ^^ c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire cette fiction ^^ et tu trouves cette fiction comment? il manque un mot dans ta review ^^ ( ça m'a fait rire) et merci pour me donner ton avis sur les fautes :D j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu laisseras une reviex encore une fois, c'est encourageant de voir des gens lire et aimer ce que je fais, encore un grand merci :D bizz**

**Carlanda: tout d'abord BONNE VACANCE à TOI ! :D tu es partie où ma belle? ce n'est pas grave pour ton autre review qui est partie à moitié hein hahaah et ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas savoir me laisser une review pendant deux semaines, quand tu reviens tu en laisseras une super grande avec des blagues toute pourries hahaah passe de bonne vacance et amuse toi ! j'espère que je vais avoir le temps de traduire plusieurs chapitres avant de travailler pour que tu puisses lire au moins 3ou 4chapitres d'un coup ^^ bisous :p **

**Awesomecriss (ancienne Xmorgoune hahaah ): je vois ça que tu as changé, tu m'as fait bien rire la première fois! Je suis contente d'apprendre que j'éveille autant de joie hahaah et non j'ai assez de mal pour les reviews en fait! je dois faire du chantage pour les avoir hahaah ! les gens lisent mais ne laissent rien comme reviews donc je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent, même si c'est des critiques je peux les accepter pour pouvoir améliorer les autres chap donc voilà mais j'espère que j'en aurais plus plus tard ! Merci de me dire qu'elle est bien ^^ je l'adore cette fic et je veux vraiment lui rendre honneur ^^ tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'en laisser ^^ je ne mords pas et je suis pas méchante (sauf si on est méchant dans le commentaire biens ur ! ) On a une chose en commun notre amour pour Darren ! je kiff trop ce gars, il a la voix, le talent et le charisme (et les abdos... et les BOUCLES! ) je suis folle de lui et ses yeux?! je peux continuer jusque mes 25ans ^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et dis moi quoi :D bisous **

**Carole97400: De rien, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient et que je ne fais pas ça pour rien :D je suis une grande fan de Klaine aussi c'est pas comme si j'avais presque pleurer quand ils ont rompu dans la saison4... non non vraiment pas hahaah j'aime cette différence d'âge, pour moi quand tu sais que celui qui est en face de toi est le bon, l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre ! mes parents ont 20ans d'écart et ils sont ensembles depuis 24ans, ma mère avait 16ans quand elle l'a rencontré et ils se sont mis ensemble quand elle avait 17ans ^^ résultat 4enfants et tjrs ensemble^^Merci de me le dire je vais faire attention à ne plus oublier de lettre ^^ hahah Blaine va passer à l'action dans le chap 10, il se décide à faire qqch ... je ne dirai rien avant la fin de ce chapitre ^^ tout ce chapitre ce passe presque dans un lit mais il ne se passe pas grand chose ^^ il n'y a que du Klaine dans ce chapitre tu verras ;) j'espère que tu vas aimer et ne t'excuse pas de te répéter j'adore ça, ça montre que tu le penses vraiment :D Merci de laisser une review et j'espère en voir encore ! Bisous ! :D **

**Owaii: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait trop plaisir ET tu es un gars ! je dis OUIIIIIII hahaha c'est génial, au moins un ! dis moi tu penses quoi des perso? de la différence d'âge? et Burt qui accepte Blaine comme ça? j'espère que tu laisseras encore des reviews dans les prochains chapitre, ça me fait trop plaisir ! merci encore une fois et profite du chapitre :) bisous :p **

**Guest: Beaucoup de gens s'attendais à ce que Burt s'énerve et tout mais l'auteur a préféré le faire comme ça et je préfère moi aussi :) il interroge quand même un peu Blaine et dans le chap 10 il est un peu méfiant.. je ne dirai plus rien ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et le passé de Blaine (si pas c'est pas moi hahah ) bisous :) **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Glee, les personnages et WMUI **

**PS; QUI VA VOIR IMOGENE (girl most likely) DEMAIN? moi c'est pas encore certain à cause de boulot :'( **

* * *

Quand Blaine se réveilla il est sur son dos avec un bras posé sur sa poitrine, l'autre est toujours autour de Kurt qui est collé sur lui. Blaine ressentit une étrange sensation et il réalisa que c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. D'une certaine manière- par inadvertance il en est sûr- pendant la nuit les doigts de Kurt ont trouvé leur chemin vert le haut et sous son haut de pyjama et ils sont en train de dissiner n'importe quoi sur son ventre, ce qui fait faire bouger son ventre encore et encore avec une sensation de picotement très agréable. C'est avec une certaine réluctance qu'il prit la main de Kurt et l'enleva, la mettant dans le petit espace qui se trouve entre eux la poitrine de Kurt et son côté, mais une seconde plus tard, la main de Kurt refait son apparition. Blaine l'enleva encore une fois mais elle revient, la poigne plus firme cette fois-ci, une main forte sur son ventre comme si Kurt revendiquait Blaine même dans son sommeil.

Alors Blaine resta figé. Les cheveux de Kurt lui chatouillaient le menton lorsque le garçon prenait une respiration contre lui et Blaine bougea son autre bras pour l'encercler, il osa même faire trainer ses doigts sur la peaux si douce qui était exposée sur le côté de Kurt où la blouse de pyjama de ce dernier était remonté un peu.

''Ca chatouille'' rigola Kurt contre la poitrine de Blaine et ce dernier fit tout pour se séparer, paniqué.

''Désolé, je n'aurais pas du.. non. Désolé.''

''C'est rien Blaine'' dit Kurt même si lui aussi devient nerveux tout d'un coup. '' J'aimais bien'' chuchota-t-il et il commença à rougir furieusement.

Blaine avança une main tremblante pour carresser la joue de Kurt et souria quand ce denier ferma ses yeux et pose sa joue dans sa main. Ça serait si facile maintenant de l'embrasser, de déposer sa bouche légèrement sur celle de Kurt, ouvrir ça bouche un peu plus lorsque Kurt halete à cause du baiser mais il ne le fit pas ! Il autorisa ma main a resté un peu plus longtemps qu'elle aurait du mais après il laissa tomber son bras, raclant sa gorge et rougissant lui aussi.

''Je vais um.. je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner'' marmonna-t-il '' Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas l'hôpital pour voir comment va ton père ?''

''Biens sur'' dit Kurt en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il est déçu. '' tu peux utiliser la douche si tu veux, les essuies sont dans l'armoire.''

Blaine hocha la tête et partit avec réluctance lorsqu'il vu Kurt se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il se força à prendre une douche très froide dans une tentative désespérée de garder son esprit dans une zone respectable. Il est reconnaissant que Kurt ne soit pas la quand il sort de la salle de bain, il le trouva en haut, il avait fait le petit déjeuner, mis la table et était en train de remplir deux tasses de café.

''Tu ne devais pas le faire, j'ai dis que j'allais le faire'' dit Blaine.

''Je le voulais'' dit-il en luik faisant un sourire'' L'infirmière a dit que papa avait passé une bonne nuit. Ils vont lui faire quelques test donc elle a dit que ça serait mieux d'aller le voir cette après-midi.

''Ok'' dit Blaine en prenant la tasse des mains de Kurt '' Je peux te conduire''

''Je peux conduire moi-même'' dit Kurt avec un petit sourire, en regardant les yeux de Blaine s'illuminet quand il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

''C'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Bravo !''

''Merci'' souria-t-il

''Alors je soppose que je vais..um... juste partir après le petit déjeuner'' dit Blaine doucement, les yeux vers le bas. Il est surpris quand il vu les mains de Kurt se diriger vers lui pour lui prendre sa tasse et la mettre sur le comptoir derrière lui et mettre ses mains autour de sa taille.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de partir'' chuchota-t-il

''Je pense... je pense que oui'' chuchota-t-il aussi '' parce que sinon je vais faire quelque chose que je vais vraiment regretter.''

''Tu vas le regretter ?'' demanda Kurt en le regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

''Seulement parce que ça ne serait pas juste pour toi '' clarifia-t-il ''Tu es émotionnellement fragile en ce moment et en plus tu as un petit copain.'' dit-il en grimaçant en prononçant le dernier mot.

Kurt s'éloigne, pénaud, assis à la table où il se met à chercher pour prendre un pancake. Blaine était assis, opposé à Kurt et ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux de Blaine se dirigèrent vers Kurt de temps en temps mais ceux de Kurt restèrent sur sa nourriture et la table.

''Kurt''

Il regarda pour voir Blainedont la chaise était poussée et les bras grands ouverts. Kurt s'y précipita immédiatement, s'installa sur ses genoux et mis ses bras autour de son cou et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il senti les bras de Blaine autour de lui.

''Je n'ai pas de petit copain'' chuchota-t-il contre lui '' je l'ai inventé''

''Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' demanda Blaine confus et en bougeant pour pouvoir voir le visage de Kurt.

''Parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux''

''Tu as réussi'' marmonna Blaine son visage déformé avec le froncement de sourcil, il essayait de comprendre.

''C'est juste... je sais que tu es un adulte et je n'arrête pas de me le dire'' laissa-t-il sortir et continua en vitesse '' Mais ça m'a quand même blessé et pas qu'un peu quand j'ai entendu ce gars en arrière fond. Savoir que tu es sorti pour trouver quelqu'un pour coucher...''

''Attend quoi ?'' demanda Blaine confus comme il ne l'a jamais été! '' Quel gars ?''

''Le gars qui été avec toi quand je t'ai appelé ce matin là.''

''Oh lui.''

''Ouai lui''

''Mais ce n'était pas... Oh mon dieu Kurt, as-tu vraiment pensé que j'avais couché avec lui ?''

''Tu étais chez lui !''

''Non je n'étais pas chez lui, j'étais chez Sébastian. Je ne connaissais pas le gars. Je suis sorti avec Sébastian la nuit d'avant, je bois toujours beaucoup quand je suis avec lui, alors j'ai laissé ma voiture chez lui. J'avais besoin... j'essayais de t'oublier. Seb a couché avec un gars, comme il fait toujours et il l'a invité lui et ses amis chez lui. Je me suis réveillé quand tu m'as appelé. Je suis tombé dans les pommes dans son divan et j'étais entouré de personne que je ne connaissais pas. Le gars que tu as entendu était un d'entre eux, il est venu me demander si je voulais du café.''

''Bordel pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ?'' hurla Kurt, il n'y croyait pas.

''Parce que tu m'as raccroché au nez''

''Alors appelle moi Blaine, crie, hurle, viens jusque chez moi et demande à ce que je t'écoute ! Bats toi pour moi, ne me laisse pas penser que tu es une sorte de... pute. Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai pleuré à cause de ça ? Ça faisait tellement mal de penser que tu allais voir quelqu'un pour satisfaire tes besoins. C'est pour ça que je me suis proposé à toi la semaine qui a suivit.''

''Je me suis interrogé à propos de ça'' admit Blaine tout doucement mais Kurt entendit tout de même.

''Et bien maintenant tu sais, j'ai inventé que Sam était mon petit copain parce que j'avais envie de te prouver que j'étais capable d'avoir une relation d'adulte.''

''Kurt.. je ne suis pas comme ça'' dit Blaine doucement'' j'ai éssayé de te le dire, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars.''

''Mais comme toujours Blaine tu n'as pas assez essayé '' dit Kurt mais il n'y avait pas de colère juste de la tristesse que Blaine voulait désespérement effacer.

''Je suis désolé'' dit-il rempli de remord '' je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant parce que ça m'est arrivé. Mais je ne suis pas fier de ça et ils n'étaient vraiment pas satisfaisants.''

''Ils ont quand même du l'être... à ce moment là. Dit Kurt sa voix un peu plus aigu que d'habitude, il sourait et fit rire Blaine.

''Je suppose, ouai. Mais après je me sentais... vide et honteux. Ce n'est juste pas un truc pour moi, c'est pourquoi Sébastian est moi on a une relation amour/haine. Il peut vraiment être un bon ami mais il est fort dans les coups d'un soir et je ne comprends pas ça. Je veux de la romance, les regards qui durent, les sursauts que font le coeur quand les mains se rencontrent, les rires nerveux,... '' et en amenant sa main vers le visage de Kurt encore une fois, il continua '' les caresses douces, le yeux dans les yeux... les lèvres qui se touchent à peine...'' mais il se recula à la dernière minute en laissant Kurt tomber lourdement contre son épaule en grognant.

''Allumeur''

''Je ne fais pas exprès de l'être'' dit-il sincèrement.'' Je pense vraiment que je devrais rentrer chez moi, pour changer de vêtement au moins.''

''J'ai des devoirs à faire de toute façon'' dit Kurt en se levant à contrecoeur.

''Je pourrais revenir ce soir ? Quand tu auras vu ton père ?''

''Veux-tu rester ?''

''Oui''

* * *

''Alors, voilà ! Ils emménagent'' continua Kurt tourjous sous le choc de la tournure des événements de l'après midi.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose'' contra Blaine quand il se reservit de la nourriture. '' je veux dire tu ne vas pas être sous pression pour prendre soin de ton père et ça se voit que Carole et lui s'adorent.''

''Ils s'adorent je le sais mais maintenant j'hérite de Finn et ils veulent diviser le sous sol en deux pour qu'on partage.''

''Oh''

''Exactement''

''Et bien tout ne sera pas si mauvais hein''

''Si , Rachel sort avec lui ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir essayer et étudier en écoutant ma meilleure amie et mon frère faire deux chose s'embrasser et elle lui crier dessus''

''Alors je vais te donner une clé, tu peux venir et étudier chez moi '' dit Blaine en haussant les épaules et en regardant Kurt qui avait sa baguette chinoise levé à moitié chemin vers sa bouche. '' Quoi ?''.

''Rien'' répondit Kurt avec une voix légèrement plus haute que d'habitude ''Juste... ouai. Ça sonne bien, merci. Tu vas devoir me révéler où tu habites en premier mais bien sur que ça me va.''

''C'est une information classifiée'' souria Blaine '' Seulement les privilégiés peuvent le savoir.''

''Suis-je un privilégié ?''

Blaine s'arrêta, les pupils dilatées quand il regarda dans ses yeux si bleu '' Ouai.''

Cette nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient en dessous de la couverture et que les doigts de Blaine sont une fois encore en train de dessiner ce qui était familier pour eux dans le dos de Kurt, celui-ci demanda. C'était dans son esprit depuis si longtemps, mais il se retenait ne voulant pas pousser ou causer de la peine à Blaine. Mais maintenant il a besoin de savoir, d'être capable de comprendre Blaine un petit peu mieux.

''Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es parti de New-york ?'' demanda-t-il dans la noirceur de la chambre et il sentit Blaine se tendre en dessous de lui.

''Luke'' dit-il après un certain temps ''J'étais avec lui depuis 18mois. On s'est rencontré dans un studio d'enregistrement. J'étais un guitariste en pleine session et il était la avec sa bande pour faire leur premier single. Au debut, c'était bien. On avait la musique en commun, ce qui était super comme c'est une grande partie de ma vie. Et en plus de ça on aimait les mêmes films, livres et ces genres de chose. Je ne voulais pas de quelque chose de trop sérieux mais on est devenus...absorbé l'un par l'autre dans le meilleur sens que je peux le décrire. On était jamais séparé. Il s'assayait avec moi quand j'écrivais, j'allais avec lui pour ses petits concerts ou ses répétitions, c'était très complet. Je vivais seul et lui avec sa bande dans un grand loft. Je n'ai jamais aimé être au loft. C'était un grand espace ouvert et les gens rentrent et sortent tout le temps. Dans sa bande ils étaient tous hétéro et ils s'en foutaient, ils avaient aucune inhibition. C'était fait pour que je sois inconfortable et je suppliais Luke de venir chez moi. Au début ça l'arranger aussi mais après un certain temps il voulait juste être avec sa bande. Leur single n'a pas fontionné et la maison de disque les a mis à la porte et le monde de Luke s'est détruit. Deux de ces amis dans la bande sont retournés chez leurs parents mais Luke et les deux autres sont restés et ont essayé de reformer le groupe avec des autres personnes et faire quelque chose différent. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à m'éloigner. Je suis parti en vacance avec mes parents, Cooper et sa famille. Je me suis tellement amusé et je me sentais bien. J'étais redevenu comme avant, dormir correctement, manger sainement et prendre l'air. Je suis revenu à New York reposé et revigoré, prêt à travailler dur-ce que j'ai fait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien Luke buvait jusqu'à ce qu'à chaque fois que j'arrivais à son appartement après le boulot je le trouvais saoul et encore dans les même vêtement que le jour d'avant. C'était comme si il avait tout abandonné, il n'était plus intéressé pour sortir et faire quelque chose, il ne faisait que boire et il se droguait- chose que je n'ai jaamis fait. Alors je l'ai quitté. Il ne l'a pas bien pris. Il est venu plein de fois à la maison de disque complètement bourré et il me suppliait de le reprendre. Les gens de la maison de disque ont compris les premières fois mais finalement ils ne m'ont plu appelé pour travailler-ce que je comprends vraiment. Il venait au milieu de la nuit chez moi et il sonnait le buzzer, j'ai essayé de le deconnecter mais à partir de là il a commençait à sonner chez les voisins. Pendant tout ce temps ses problèmes s'empiraient, la boisson et la fumette. Il a commencé à prendre de la cocaïne et à défendre la loi pour pouvoir avoir du cannabis librement mais ça a juste fait empirer les choses, il est devenu paranoïde. J'ai essayé de l'aider, vraiment essayé mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses aider quelqu'un à moins qu'ils le veulent. Finalement le reste du groupe est parti, laissant Luke dans sa spiral des drogues et sa dépression et j'ai juste... je ne pouvais pas.. être à côté de ça alors j'ai arrêté de lui parler complètement.''

Il craqua, il s'assit dans le lit et frotta ses yeux pendant qu'il reniflait .Kurt s'asis à côté de lui et lui prit sa main fermement.

''Tu as fait la chose qu'il fallait'' dit-il gentiment.

''Ce n'est pas tout...'' il se ressaisit et continua '' j'ai tout changé, j'ai emménagé avec des fills que je connaissais de l'université, j'ai changé mon numéro de téléphone, ma voiture, ma putain de vie. Et un jour, presque deux ans maintenant, j'ai rencontré par hasard un membre de son ancien groupe. Il m'a dit que Luke était pire qu'avant et que beaucoup de gens ont essayé de me retrouver pour voir si je pouvais l'aider. On était plus ensemble depuis un an à ce moment là et je commençais juste à me sentir bien. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien savoir et de le dire à Luke aussi. J'aime penser que je suis une bonne personne mais quand je suis rentré ce soir là je me sentais comme le plus grand batard du monde. Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre pendant deux jours d'affilés et finalement je suis parti le voir.''

Il y a un long moment de silence avat que Kurt réalise qu'il ne continueras pas alors il lui demanda gentiment.'' Qu'a-t-il dit ?''

''Rien , il s'est pendu un jour avant.''

''Jésus Chris'' dit Kurt avec une petite voix ''Oh Blaine, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.''

''Ouai'' sanglota-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de faire partir les larmes. ' C'étais affreux, il a laissé un mot pour ses parent et sa dernière line.. la dernière putain de ligne disait '' dites à Blaine que ce n'était pas sa faute '' ce qui m'a fait bien sur penser que c'était ma faute. Mais tu sais... on s'est jamais dit je t'aime, jamais parlé de futur ensemble...c'est juste... ce que c'était. Je l'aimé comme on aime un ami très proche, je me souciais de lui mais je n'étais pas AMOUREUX de lui et j'ai toujours su que mon futur n'était pas avec lui. Pourtant.. l'avoir... c'était comme si c'était ma dernière option... c'était un peu foutu.''

''Je ne suis pas surpris.''

''J'ai arrêté la musique, j'ai pris un job et un autre dans un bar, je m'occuper le plus possible avec le boulot pour oublié ma vie. Je n'ai contacté personne et finalement j'ai même ignoré les coups de fil de mes parents. Après six moi Cooper est venu chez moi et m'a prit avec lui à LA pour quelques mois avant de me mettre dans un avion pour Boston où Wes m'attendait. Wes et moi, on était amis ) l'école mais je suppose qu'il étudiait trop pour moi- je trainais avec Jeff, Nick et d'autres mais au cours des mois qui ont suivi il a prouvé qu'il en valait la peine et l'ait fait mainte et mainte fois depuis. Il a quitté son emploi et à déménagé à New Yorl pour être avec moi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester et il a fini par travailler dans un école de merde pour pouvoir payer les factures pendant que je foutais rien. A chaque foid que je me retournais quelque chose me faisait penserà Luke et c'était juste trop douloureux. A ce moment-là Wes a entendu du job qu'on offrait à Dalton... et ça semblait ...bien. On est revenu ensemble ici mais je savais que je devais avoir mon propre endroit et réapprendre à être moi encore une foid. J'ai réussi à ravoir du travail grâce à des contacts que j'aivais et j'ai fait quelque petit concert. C'était bien de me remettre dans la musique. Wes me remonte le morale de temps en temps- j'ai tendance à boire une bouteille de Whiskey à chaque fois que les choses ne vont pas bien pour moi et lui et Cooper me connaissent trop bien.''

''Et alors maintenant ? Tu penses que tu es passé au dessus de ça ou... ?''

''Ca fait presque 2ans, je ne pense pas que je suis passé au dessus de ça mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. C'est marrant, un an de thérapie, des heures de psy et tout ce qu'il m'a fallu c'est de te rencontrer.''

''Moi ?''

''T'avoir rencontré me fait sentir en vie, comme si je pouvais me rappeler qui Blaine Anderson était. Le plus important c'est que tu me fait sentir quelque à nouveau.''

Kurt resta silencieux après cette déclaration, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire mais il était désespéré, il voulait l'embrasser comme pas permis mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'endroit ni le moment. Blaine assit les jambes croisés sur le lit une main qui tenait celle de Kurt et l'autre qui jouait nerveusement avec les draps.

''Donc, c'est moi, mon histoire. Je comprendrais tu sais si tu décide que tu ne veux plus continuer avec ...'' il fit un geste entre eux deux '' peut importe ce que c'est''

''Oh Blaine'' doupira Kurt enroulant ses bras autour de lui ''Je vais nulle part''

Cett nuit, Blaine garda sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt, se sentant plus content que ce qu'il n'a jamais connu.

* * *

**hey hey hey ! vous avez eu en plus l'explication du gars derrière Blaine quand Kurt a appelé le fameux matin ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**SVP des reviews :D je dirai 5 encore? peut-être plus si possible? vous pouvez le faire hahah **

**Chapitre 10: Blaine va voir Burt a l'hôpital pour lui demander quelque chose et Kurt n'est pas là et ce quelque chose fera de Kurt le plus heureux des garçons... mouhahaah j'aime être comme ça**

**Bisous Xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Salut ! Alors j'ai commencé à travailler aujourd'hui ! Je viens de finir ! et demain et dimanche normalement c'est 20h donc ça va être chaud ^^ voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai peur pour certaine phrase, je veux dire par là la tournure, dites pour quoi :). **

**Azerty: hahaaha j'en suis contente ! j'espère que tes suspicions étaient bonnes tu me diras quoi :) on devrait se relire ha ouai? mais bon perso j'ai la flemme ^^ merci de lire et de laisser des reviews ça me fait plaisir ! bisous **

**Guest: merci d'avoir laissé une review et je suis contente que tu adores, j'espère que tu continueras ! bisous **

**Awsomecriss: et c'est tjrs un plaisir pour moi de voir que tu lis et que tu mettes des reviews! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu aimes le déroulement de ce qui va suivre ;) bisous **

**Owaii: Merci :), j'espère que tu vas baver encore plus avec celui-ci hahah c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre mais quand je lis je m'en rends pas compte parce que Kurt est très mature dans cette histoire ^^ je pensais aussi quand je l'ai lu mais j'ai été surprise comme vous quand j'ai vu ça ^^ tu verras aujourd'hui en lisant ce qu'il va dire à Blaine :D merci de m'encourager ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère revoir une review de toi :) bisous **

**Koala: mais non je t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à bcp de personnes ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût aussi, laisse moi savoir quoi :) bisous **

**Carole97400: coucou :) j'étais super triste et je me souviens encore la tête de Kurt (chris colfer) quand il apprend que l'amour de sa vie l'a trompé ^^ Merci c'est très gentil ! son histoire est intéressante et elle va jouer un rôle important vers la fin de la fiction (je n'en dit pas plus on en est pas encore là ;) )hahaahah j'aime bien faire ça de temps en temps ^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ! dis moi quoi ! bisous **

**Cam1006: ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends ^^ tu n'es pas obligée mais ça fait juste plaisir ^^ je viens de Belgique, dans la région de Mons (Hainaut si ça peut t'aider ^^) mercii je le dirai à l'auteure originale, elle en sera contente ^^ hahaha je pense que mon père aurait aussi des préjugés et qu'il ne réagirait pas comme Burt hahah mais c'est une histoire, mnt on peut comprendre sa réaction, il a vu avant de connaitre Blaine qu'il rendait heureux Kurt et tout et en plus il l'a aidé donc je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'accepte :) Merci bcp ! je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira dis moi quoi et si c'est nul je corrigerai. Je te dis un énorme merci à toi aussi pour laisser des reviews :) voilà le chapitre suivant ^^ bisous **

**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas glee, les personnages, et WMUI^^ **

**Ps: je travaille ce wk et la semaine prochaine, je vais essayé de traduire quand je rentre du boulot mais si vous voyez que rien n'est posté avant jeudi c'est que je posterai DEUX chapitres le dimanche de la semaine prochaine, désolé encore une fois j'ai eu mon planning seulement mnt et j'ai une vie comme vous, je ne suis pas tout le temps en train de traduire ^^ Merci pour ceux qui ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur ! Bisous **

* * *

Burt Hummel s'ennuie. Il est à l'Hôpital depuis 4jours et il est en train de penser à creuser un tunnel pour essayer de s'échapper. Carole travaille pendant la nuit cette semaine ce qui veut dire qu'elle est à la maison en train de dormir, Kurt et Finn sont à l'école et les gars qui travaillent au garage peuvent seulement venir les soirées, ce qui veut dire que Burt passe sa journée à regarder des talk shows débile ou saliver devant des émissions de cuisine et souhaiter que la nourriture de l'hôpital soit plus attirante. Il vient juste de décider entre une rediffusion de 'Ricki Loke ou Montel' quand sa porte s'ouvre et Blaine Anderson entre.

''Hey ! Ça fait du bien de te voir mon pote''

''Salut, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je passe vous rendre visite''

''Pas du tout ! Sérieusement, tu ne sais pas combien je suis content de voir quelqu'un qui ne porte pas de longue blouse blanche. Assieds toi.''

Blaine tira une chaise et la mit près du lit et s'assit, nerveusement il se tapait le genous et souriait à Burt.

''Comment va mon garçon ?''

''Bien ! Ouai, il va bien''

''Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui.''

''Ce n'était pas un problème.''

''Je pensais bien que tu allais dire ça. Vous avez tout arrangé alors ?''

''Oui. Tout est... parfait'' souria Blaine et Burt roula des yeux mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire. '' C'est juste.. il y a encore beaucoup de temps qui doit passer avant qu'il ne soit plus un sophomore''

''Yup''dit Burt béatement, en appréciant voir Blaine se tourtiller sur sa chaise. ''Alors quoi de neuf ? Dis moi, comment vont les Buckeyes ?''

Blaine informa Burt, il est désespéré de faire tourner la conversation sur Kurt encore une fois, mais il ne veut pas que Burt pense que c'est la seule raison de sa visite. Même si c'était la raison, mais Burt n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ils ont parlé de football pendant un certain temps et après Burt passa à des questions personnelles. Depuis combien de temps il vit dans l'Ohio ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait pour vivre ? Est-ce que ses parents acceptent sont homosexualité ? Et il continua encore et encore, une heure est passée et Blaine est épuisé d'avoir répondu à toutes ces questions et il demanda finalement la sienne.

''Monsieur Hummel...''

''Burt''

''Burt, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de demander à Kurt de sortir avec moi un de ces soirs mais je ne vais pas le faire sans votre permission. Je sais que vous avez dit pas tant qu'il est un sophomore à l'école mais je pense que je ne peux vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps et je me demandais si vous accepteriez ?'' supplia-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

''Mon Dieu, pour un homme de 31ans tu sais comment faire pour faire craquer quelqu'un '' grogna Burt en se déplaçant dans le lit. '' Voilà ce qu'il y a Blaine, je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dis que je t'aimais bien. J'étais si content que tu viennes pour être avec Kurt. Je ne te connais pas très bien mais je sais que tu te soucies de lui et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Je pourrais dormir beaucoup plus et mieux en sachant qu'il étais avec toi- même si je n'étais pas ravis de savoir que vous partagiez un lit.'' Blaine se mit à rougir à cette réflection et regarda vers le sol en faisant des excuses '' De toute façon, Finn est là pour lui maintenant, je suppose donc que tu n'es plus au sous sol avec lui ?''

''Non'' murmura-t-il

''Bien, tu vois ce n'est pas tellement les années de différence qui me dérange c'est plus le fait que tu es un adulte et il est un adolescent. Je suis content que tu passes du temps avec Kurt, que tu sortes avec lui si tu sens que tu dois le faire... mais je suis préoccupé par... le désir qui pourrait y avoir.''

''Le désir?''

''Ne fais pas de cette conversation quelque chose de plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est déjà mon fils ou ça sera un refus direct. J'ai du apprendre plein de choses sur les relations gays...sexuellement... et je te l'ai dit que j'en avais déjà parlé à Kurt. Je ne veux pas qu'il se jette dans une relation physique avant qu'il ne soit prêt.''

''Je comprends'' dit Blaine en vitesse '' et je respecte ça''

''Je suis sûr que tu comprends ça mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir respecter ça ? C'est de ça qu j'ai peur. Parce que gay ou pas je me souviens ce que c'est d'avoir 16ans avec les hormones et les choses qu'on ressent dès que quelqu'un te regarde. Mais c'est bon, parce que à cette âge on attend pas que tu fasses quelque chose de plus que embrasser ou tenir la main de l'autre.. et c'est assez. C'est assez parce que c'est nouveau et excitant, mais je me rappelle aussi ce que c'est d'avoir 30ans. En faite, Kurt est né l'année de mes 30ans on sait tous ce que j'ai fait.'' dit-il et Blaine rigola '' Kurt aime que les gens soient contents'' continua Burt '' Je ne vais pas le mettre la dedans, qu'il ne soit pas prêt émotionnellement mais qu'il veule que tu sois heureux et vraiment comme tu es un homme, j'ai peur que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes envies. Je veux que Kurt ait des relations sexuelles quand il sera dans une relation amoureuse, je veux qu'il voit ça comme une façon de se connecter avec quelqu'un émotionnellement mais aussi physiquement. Ça pourrait peut-être être toi... '' il s'arrêta, fit une grimace et se racla la gorge '' mais je ne veux pas que cela arrive avant qu'il soit prêt.''

''Burt... j'attendrais une éternité si je le dois. J'ai juste... besoin de Kurt dans ma vie. Je ne vais jamais, jamais le pousser à faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit prêt. J'admets volontié d'être désespérement un romantique. Je veux le boulverser, lui donner les choses de son âge comme lui tenir la main et partager des baisers timides. Kurt mérite tout ça plus que quiconque que je connais.''

Burt le regarda de haut en bas et souffla. '' Tu peux sortir avec lui, mais je te le dis..'' prévient-il lorsqu'il voit le visage de Blaine s'illuminer '' tu le blesses et s'il te plâit Dieu aide moi, je vais te traquer et je ferais en sorte que certaines parties de ton anatomy ne fonctionne plus jamais, tu m'entends ?''

''Oui Monsieur'' avala Blaine

''Bien, maintenant laisse moi regarder Judge Judy.''

* * *

Blaine regarda pour voir Kurt sortir de l'école. Penché vers l'avant, tenant son sac devant son corps pour se protéger, Kurt essaye de passer dans la foule sans être vu. Il laisse ses yeux vers le sol jusque sa voiture en espérant que personne ne le voit, il ne vit pas Blaine appuyé sur sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ses chaussures.

''Oh'' haleta-t-il et en regardant Blaine surpris '' Que fais-tu ici ?''

''Je me bats pour toi'' dit Blaine simplement en lui tendant un bouquet de rose jaune.

''Oh ?'' il souleva un sourcil en signe de questionnement lorsqu'il prit les fleur en essayant de la jouer cool mais il eut un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche quand même.

''Je me demandais si tu voulais aller diner avec moi ce soir ?''

''C'est un rendez-vous ?''

''C'est un rendez-vous !''

Et cette fois-ci même si il essaya de garder ses lèvres serrées fermement, Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire ce qui fait pétiller ses yeux et son visage en entier est éclatant de bonheur.

''J'adorerais''

''Cool'' dit Blaine en ayant le même sourire que Kurt. '' Je viendrai te chercher à 7H30'' et il se dirigea vers sa voiture, attendant d'être le plus loin possible avant de hurler ''OUI !'' au sommet de ses poumons et de frapper dans l'air fièrement.

Il arriva en avance mais se força à attendre l'heure exacte avant de descendre de la voirture et de se diriger vers le porche et frapper à la porte, son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Il entendit quelques bruits, un gricement sourd et un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à Kurt disant '' tire toi du chemin'' avant qur la porte ne s'ouvre finalement et il se trouvait la, lissant sa chemise, un petit rougissement sur ses joues ce qui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus beau que d'habitude.

''Salut'' dit-il en haletant.

''Salut'' rayonna Blaine soudain timide '' Tu..uh...t'es vraiment bien habillé'' pour Kurt c'est relativement un ensemble simple, même si il a prit plusieurs heures pour le choisir. Une chemise grise avec une écharpe bleu pâle il sait qu'il accentue ses yeux, avec un pantalon noir adpaté à ses formes. Il mit sa veste, qui ressemblait à celle de la collection Marc Jacob pour Blaine mais il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser en se trompant alors il ne dit rien.

''Merci, toi aussi'' répondit Kurt et il le pensa vraiment '' Pas de gilet ?'' taquina-t-il tirant légèrement sur le revers de son veston.

''Non mais un noeud papillon '' souria-t-il avant d'offir son bras à Kurt ''Pouvons-nous y aller ?''

''Ne sois pas trop en retard'' dit Finn en apparaissant dans le hall.

''Tais toi Finn'' dit Kurt au dessus de son épaule et Blaine rigola lorsqu'il apporta Kurt jusque sa voiture '' Sérieusement il est insupportable'' se plaignit Kurt.

* * *

Blaine emmena Kurt dans un petit restaurant français dans la périphérie de Lima avec un table pour deux avec des bougies, il prit sa main et le regarda.

''Dure journée ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il hypnotiser par les pouces de Blaine qui traçaient des motifs sur sa paume.

''Juste... quand tu es sorti de l'école tu semblais... terrifié.''

''Oh non, j'essayais juste d'éviter une confrontation, tu sais comment c'est'' dit Kurt en essayant de faire passer le sujet comme si de rien, mais Blaine est persistant.

''Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.''

''Quoi ?'' demanda Kurt prudemment

''Je veux que tu me promettes que tu me parleras de ces choses là. Me dire quand tu es triste ou que tu t'inquiète à propos de chose. Tu sais, Luke ne me disait jamais rien.. et après ça était trop tard.''

''Blaine, je ne ferais jamais...''

''Je sais Kurt, mais je veux être là pour toi. Je ne peux peut-être pas arrêter ça mais je peux t'aider à traverser ça.''

''C'est la croix que je dois porter.'' dit Kurt en haussant les épaules

''Mais tu ne devrais pas la porter. S'il te plaît Kurt.''

''Ok je promet'' souffla-t-il '' Mais maintenant on peut commander ? Je meurs de faim.''

L'atmosphère devient plus légère et leur diner est rempli de rire et de regards charmeurs,de petits touchés du bout des doigts et des regards de désir jusqu'à ce que Blaine régla pour le repas et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Kurt.

''J'ai passé une belle soirée'' dit Blaine, timide encore une fois lorsqu'il éteignit la voiture et se tourna pour faire face à Kurt dans le noir.

''Moi aussi''

''Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir un film demain ?'' demanda-t-il nerveusement

''J'aimerais'' Kurt espéra que Blaine ne puisse pas entendre le buit de son coeur dans sa poitrine mais penser au deuxième rendez-vous qui se déroule le lendemain est exaltant et il essaye de se retenir de sauter sur son siège.

''Ok, alors bonne nuit Kurt'' dit-il en s'approchant de lui doucement, ses yeux se dirigeant au dessus de l'épaule de Kurt brièvement et il rigola ''Et je voudrais carrément t'embrasser maintenant mais je ne veux vraiment pas que notre premier baiser se fasse avec Finn qui me regarde depuis le porche.''

''Quoi ?'' cria Kurt se tournant pour regarder '' Oh pour l'amour de...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, il est protective, c'est mignon.''

''C'est intensément ennuyeux voilà ce que c'est. Le moment est ruiné'' souffla-t-il en pliant ses bras et en se rabaissant dans son siège.

''Il y en aura des autres'' souria Blaine en dirigeant une main tremblante vers la joue de Kurt '' Ou du moins j'espère qu'il y en aura.''

Satisfait, Kurt sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers son nouveau frère en bougeant les bras sauvagement.

* * *

''Popcorn ? Vraiment Blaine ?'' demanda Kurt lorsque Blaine s'assit de nouveau sur le siège à côté de lui.

''Ouai, pourquoi pas ?''

''Quand tu sors voir un film, n'es-tu pas censé passer toute la durée du film en train d'embrasser la personne avec qui tu es ?''

Blaine s'étouffa avec un morceau de popcorn, il réussi à racler sa gorge avant qu'il ne bégaie '' Je ne pense pas... je ne pense pas qu'on va faire ça.''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' poussa Kurt, aimant le fait que Blaine soit embarrassé.

''Parce que j'ai promis à ton père qu'on irait doucement''

''Mon père ?''

''Ouai, quand je suis parti lui rendre visite, je voulais sa permission pour pouvoir sortir avec toi.''

''Tu vas être sa nouvelle personne préférée.''

''Non... je ne pense pas que je le suis, mais il a dit que je pouvais te demander de sortir et après il m'a menacé.''

''Ouai il aime penser qu'il est dur, ignore le.''

''En plus, se rouler des pelles en publique n'est pas une bonne idée.'' dit Blaine avec un éclat dans les yeux.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que si je commence, je ne pense pas que je serais capable s'arrêter.'' murmura-t-il directement dans l'oreille de Kurt.

''Oh'' répondit-il en fermant sa machoire tandis que Blaine prit une poigné de popcon béatement.

Mais même après cette discussion, ni Kurt ou Blaine pourrait dire de quoi le film parlait, car ils se sont regardés la plus part du temps les yeux dans les yeux et savouraient le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Cette fois-ci Blaine prit les doigts de Kurt fermement entre les siens. Quand les lumières sont revenus dans la salle il ne les lâcha pas et Kurt du baisser la tête pour esquiver le regard des gens pour qu'ils ne le prennent pas pour un fou, il avait un sourire d'un idiot amoureux parce qu'il tenait la main de Blaine. Blaine marcha fièrement jusqu'à sa voiture en tenant la main de Kurt et c'est ça qui les fit frisonnner tout les deux. Ils sont tout les deux fier d'être vu avec l'autre, pas de secrets, pas d'inquiétudes et pas d'insécurités.

* * *

''Je t'inviterais bien mais j'ai école demain donc...'' commença Kurt lorsque Blaine se stoppa dans son allée.

''Et j'accepterais, mais encore une fois Finn est en train de me regarder et il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, je ne vais pas tenter le sort.''

''Sérieusement'' grogna Kurt'' Je vais le tuer. Quand est-ce que je vais te revoir ?'' demanda-t-il en faisant frisonnner Blaine parce qu'il faisait trainer un doigt le long de sa cuisse.

''Uh...'' il replaça la mais de Kurt sur ses propres genoux et essaya de se concentrer sur la question. '' Demain ? La nuit acoustique ?''

''Je vais um... je vais déjà avec des amis''

''Oh'' Blaine essaya de ne pas laisser montrer qu'il était déçu en faisant sa voix légère et en disant '' Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais demander à Wes si il veut venir. Je vais quand même te voir là-bas de toute façon. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ce week-end ?''

''J'aimerais bien'' dit Kurt en souriant joyeusement et avec une légère pression sur la main de Blaine, il quitta la voiture pour courir après Finn quand Blaine repart, en rigolant.

* * *

**une petite review SVP? **

**pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le PS, s'il vous plaît faites le ^^ **

**Chapitre 11: nuit acoustique, Blaine découvre quelque chose que Kurt cache à son père, Kurt chante, un baiser ou pas? hum hum... kurt va chez Blaine**

**A bientôt ! Xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11,12,13

**Chapitre 11**

**Hey les gens ! je sais je suis désolée ! le boulot me prend trop de temps ! mais j'ai fini le 31août donc après cette date ça sera de nouveau plus régulier ! J'avais promis deux chapitres la fois passée j'en ai fait 3 et normalement pour lundi je vais en poster deux autres! S'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas ! **

**Azerty: tu comprendras dans ce chapitre et les autres ^^ oui oui tu n'as pas tord le chapitre n'étais pas long mais je n'y peux rien je ne fais que traduire si c'était moi ils seraient tous super longggg :) et j'adore tous les personnages qu'il y a dans cette fic ! oui oui on devrait trop se relire mais j'ai vraiment pas envie ^^ bisous et dsl de l'attente ! **

**Owaii: tu as cramé ta couverture? comment tu as fait? hahaah merci bcp et je vas-y bave c'est pas grave j'espère que tu vas perdre bcp de bave avec ces 3chapitres, il y a un peu d'action... merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur ca m'énerve de vous faire attendre comme ça mais je ne le fais pas exprès j'ai une heure de route pour aller jusqu'où je travaille, je finis tout les jours entre 19h30 et 20h30 le temps que je rentre, je prends une douche et je vais me coucher! donc voila merci de suivre encore cette fiction bisous ! (je pense que tu es le seul garçon ^^) fais moi savoir si tu aime les chapitres et encore une fois dsl pour l'attente ! **

**Carole97400: hahaah quand je l'ai lu en anglais ça me frustrait aussi qu'ils n'aient pas pu s'embrasser ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres, je te remercie de lire mon travaille sérieusement toute les reviews me font avancer et je vous en suis reconnaissante ! bisous fais moi savoir si tu as aimé et dsl pour l'attente ! **

**disclaimer: je ne possède pas Glee, ni WMUI**

* * *

''C'est quoi tout ça ?'' demanda Blaine à Michelle lorsqu'il arriva au Lima Bean la soirée suivante. '' une Batterie ? Des ampères ? Je pensais que c'était la nuit acoustique ?''

''Ca l'est '' dit-elle en lavant une table ''J'ai juste pensé rajouter quelques choses, c'est tout.''

''En mettant des instruments pas du tout acoustique ?'' gromela Blaine lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa table habituel en la laissant sourire et secouer sa tête. Il est rejoint peu de temps après par Wes, Sebastian, Jeff et Nick qui prennent un grand plaisir à le taquiner sur son rendez-vous avec Kurt, même s'ils avaient déjà tout les détails grâce à Wes.

''Taquinez le autant que vous le voulez les gars'' dit Sebastian avec un sourire'' Mais je suis jaloux bordel, le cul de ce garçon est serré et prêt pour la cueillette.''

''Ne fais plus jamais de blague comme ça sur lui ! '' grogna Blaine et il se leva et attrapa le t-shirt de Sebastian.

''Calme toi Blaine, calme'' dit Wes le repoussant sur sa chaise ''Seb t'es dégoutant et si je t'entends dire quelque chose comme ça encore une fois, je ne retiendrais pas Blaine. Café tout le monde ?'' dit-il en changeant le sujet.

''Hey'' apparu Kurt à leurs table, regardant les amis de Blaine nerveusement mais trop content de voir Blaine pour s'en soucier réellement.

''Hey'' Blaine dit en se levant et en plaçant son bras autour de la fine taille de Kurt, espérant pourvoir se blottir dans l'étreinte et rester la mais Kurt tressailli et se détacha. Blaine fronce les sourcils mais le présenta à ses amis et Kurt souria poliment en disant à Blaine qu'il allait s'asseoir avec ses propres amis dans le coin opposé.

''Je vais t'accompagnet jusque là'' dit Blaine catégoriquement. '' Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'' demanda-t-il à la seconde où personnes ne pouvaient les entendre '' Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?''

''Non, rien avoir avec ça, j'adore avoir tes bras autour de moi'' souria Kurt sincèrement et Blaine se détent légèrement.

''C'est quoi alors ?''

''Rien, on a juste... joué à la balle au prisonnier en gym aujourd'hui.''

''Et ?''

''Et je n'ai pas esquivé.''

''Toilettes, maintenant.'' dit Blaine en prenant le poignet de Kurt et en passant entre les tables.'' Soulève'' commanda-t-il une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans les toilettes.

''N'importe qui pourrait rentrer.''

''Ils ne le feront pas '' dit Blaine en mettant son pied contre la porte '' Maintenant soulève.''

Doucement, ne le voulant pas vraiment, Kurt souleva son t-shirt faisant une grimace lorsqu'il entendit Blaine essayer de retenir un haletement. Une marque mauve se trouvait sur tout le coté gauche de Kurt, couvrant l'ensemble de sa cage toracique avec quelques marques.

''Ce n'est pas une balle qui a pu faire ça.'' chuchota Blaine dans une crainte douloureuse lorsque ses doigts ont effleuré délicatement la marque. '' Ca vient d'un coup de pied, je le sais parce que j'en ai déjà eu un. Kurt tu dois le dire à quelqu'un à propos du bleu.''

''Non s'il te plait '' supplia-t-il lorsqu'il remetta son t-shirt ''S'il te plait, mon père... je ne peux pas le risquer, s'il te plait ''

''Mais Kurt..''

''Blaine c'est bon, je vais bien. Et je vais bien parce que être avec toi rend tout ça supportable, parce que peu importe ce qu'ils me font je t'ai toi pour diminuer ma douleur et me faire sourire une fois encore. C'est le week-end maintenant, j'ai juste envie de profiter de ce soir et je suis impatient pour notre rendez-vous de demain. S'il te plait ?''

''Ok'' dit Blaine avec réluctance '' Mais si ça se passe encore une fois j'irais dans ton école.''

Il le pense vraiment, Kurt peut le sentir alors il prit sa main et la serra gentiment en essayant de le rassurer. '' Je suis sur que ça n'arrivera plus, maintenant viens rencontrer mes amis et comme ça après on peut te mater quand tu chantes.''

Ils sont retournés dans le café qui était maintenant rempli et Blaine l'arrêta la en face de la porte des toilettes et lu prit la main en face de tout le monde.

''Je veux que tu saches...'' commença-t-il en abaissant la voix et en s'approchant de lui '' que je pense que tu es incroyablement beau et que je suis fier de sortir avec toi'' il souria, ce sourire était vacillant car il pensait aux bleus qu'il avait vu et qui étaient cachés en dessous de toute ces couches mais c'est quand même un sourire et il devint de plus en plus grand quand Kurt lui souria en retour.

''Merci'' chuchota-t-il '' ça veut dire tellement pour moi''

* * *

Kurt le présenta à ses amis pendant que d'autres personnes chantaient en arrière plan en sachant que Blaine ne se rappellerait pas de tout les noms à part ceux de Finn et Rachel.

''Et voici mon professeur, Monsieur Schue et c'est Brad le gars du piano'' finit Kurt lorsqu'un homme avec un verre leva sa main en salut. Si quelqu'un a remarqué le regarde que Schue lançait à Blaine personne a choisi de dire quelque chose.

''Wow je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il y aurait tant de gens qui allaient venir, je suis nerveux maintenant.''

''C'est seulement le Glee Club'' une fille- Santana pensa Blaine lui dit ''Trouve ta diva interne, je t'ai vu chanter au club Wild, je sais que tu peuxle faire.''

''Ouai... les nuits acoustiques ne sont pas vraiment faite pour se la jouer diva '' dit Blaine poliment.

''Tu sais Kurt peut être une diva quand il veut l'être.'' remarqua-t-elle.

''Oh je n'en doute pas'' répliqua Blaine dont les yeux étaient fixé sur Kurt qui était en train de rougir ''Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je suis le suivant. C'était bien de vous rencontrer.'' dit-il poliment et parti prendre sa place sur scène.

Il joua quelques chansons qui étaient ses favorites, les yeux qui voltigeaient entre ses amis, Kurt et sa table qui chantaient fort sur sa reprise de 'Piano Man', il se leva, prit sa guitare et marcha vers le micro.

''Donc uh... c'est ma dernière pour ce soir et um... et bien... c'est pour Kurt.''

Il regarda où Kurt se trouvait, Rachel et Santana étaient de chaque coté de lui et Blaine a presque rigolé à cause de leur expression comique. Kurt d'un autre côté coupait le souffle, il a avait les yeux grands, sa tête penché légèrement sur le côté lorsqu'il écouta Blaine chanter.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone.

If I lay here,  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life.

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Il joua les dernières notes et osa ouvrir ses yeux. Il était inquiet de ce moment-là à partir du moment qu'il avait décidé de chanter cette chanson à Kurt. Il a mis son coeur en danger mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit le visage de Kurt se fendre de son glorieux sourire qu'il aime tellement, il ressent du relief et il sauta de la scène pour se diriger immédiatement vers Kurt.

''Et bien ?'' demanda-t-il sans souffle du à l'excitement.

''Je l'ai aimé'' dit Kurt en bougeant sur sa chaise et en ignorant l'agitation atour de lui quand tout le monde a commencé à partir de leurs chaises. '' Et j'aimerais rien de plus'' chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher de plus en plus.

''Kurt, allez'' appela Rachel et Blaine inclina la tête frustré.

''Désolé... je vais juste...'' et avec ça dit, Kurt est parti vers ses amis. Blaine se dirigea vers ses propres amis tristement et s'affaissa sur son siège.

''Peut-être que quand on sera ensemble depuis 20ans, j'arriverai finalement à l'embrasser'' se plaignit Blaine et Wes rigola et le tapa gentiment dans le dos.

''Tu as attendu des mois, qu'est ce que c'est que quelques minutes de plus ? Et je suis sûr que ça en vaudra le coup'' dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la scène. Sans le savoir pendant que Blaine se plaignait à ses amis, Kurt et ses amis- et aussi Brad le gars du piano- étaient montés sur scène malgrè que d'habitude Blaine est le dernier de la soirée. Kurt se trouve maintenant au milieu de la scène, serrant le micro nerveusement, son frère est assis derrière lui à la batterie, deux de ses amis tiennent une guitare et Blaine réalisa soudainement que la présence de ces instruments était prévu depuis longtemps. Se tournant sur sa chaise il vu les yeux de Michelle et celle-ci haussa les épaules, souria et se dirigea vers la vaisse. Kurt n'a pas parlé, il a juste hoché la tête une fois et la musique a commencé. En fermant ses yeux, il se permet de s'imprégner de la mélodie du piano jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour chanter.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home."

''Bordel de merde!'' s'écria Sebastian

''Je te l'avais dit qu'il savait chanter'' dit Blaine fièrement.

''Tu savais qu'il savait chanter comme ça ?'' demanda Wes ''Il est incroyable.''

''Il est à moi.''

Un battement et les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent lorsque la musique et sa voix se rejoingnirent.

"Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are life among the dead

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life."

La voix de Kurt est monté encore plus haut à la dernière note, il a atteind perfaitement et la tena pendant que les filles finissaient de chanter derrière lui et que la musique s'arrêta. Il y a eu un moment de silence dans le caffé avant que Monsieur Schue montre l'exemple et commença à taper dans ses mains furieusement. La table de Blaine en redemandait mais Kurt et Blaine ne s'en souciaient pas, Blaine se dirigea vers le devant de la scène où il fit descendre gentiment Kurt avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains tendrement.

''Incroyable'' chuchota-t-il et il ne put résister plus, il effleura ses lèvres gentiment contre celles de Kurt. Ils se sont regardés, les pupilles dilatés par le plus doux des baisers. '' A quelle heure ton garde du corps te veut à la maison ?''

''Il...il ne veut pas. Il uh dort ses Puck'' dit Kurt soudainement envahie de désir dont il n'a jamais connu.

''Est-ce que tu aimerais venir chez moi ?''

''Oui''

Il prit la main de Kurt immédiatement, ils n'ont dit aucun au revoir, ils se sont juste dirigés en vitesse vers la voiture de Blaine et celui-ci a conduit. Il est tard quand Blaine arriva devant une maison rouge et blanche que Kurt aima immédiatement.

''Ca t'appartient ?''

''Ouai'' dit Blaine fièrement ''Mon première endroit, allez je vais te faire une petite visite.''

La décoration de Blaine est tellement plus intime que ce que Blaine imaginait, la maison est chaude et accueillante avec un énorme studio de musique ajouté à l'arrière de la maison complété avec un studio d'enregistrement, il y a une pièce avec des instruments et une autre pièce qui est pleine d'équipement audio que Kurt n'esseya même pas de comprendre. Ils ont marché dans toute la maison, Kurt a regardé les diverses photos sur le mur et le hall où Blaine s'arrêta aux premiers escaliers.

''Um... tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé'' ajouta-t-il en vitesse '' Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. C'est juste... si je te reconduis à Lima il va être tard et je...''

''Relax Blaine, oui j'aimerais bien.''

''Je veux dire tu peux avoir ta propre chambre situ veux, j'ai...''

''Blaine, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait déjà pas passé la nuit ensemble.''

''Non, je veux juste que tu sois sûr''

''Je suis sûr''

Et soudainement cet éclat prend feu encore une fois, la tension entre eux est palpable lorsque Blaine hocha sa tête pour dire qu'il comprenait et prit la main de Kurt dans le sienne et le dirigea en haut. Il ouvrit une porte à la fin du couloir et montra sa chambre à Kurt. Il alluma une petite lampe et enleva ses chaussures et regarda Kurt lorsqu'il bougea dans sa chambre. C'est grand avec des murs peint en bleu clair et un sol en bois foncé. Il y a un grand lit au centre de la pièce, une porte dans le coin qui Kurt assume est la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce est peu fournie- en comparaison de celle de Kurt à Lima. Il y a avait une large armoire sur laquelle se trouvait une tv et ils se trouvait sur le mur en face du lit entre deux fenêtres. Il y avait deux table de nuit de chaque côté du lit. La chanbre est élégante, discrète et si calmante que Kurt sent qu'il peut dormir immédiatement- c'était certainement avant que Blaine prenne son visage dans ses mains une fois de plus et toutes les pensées de fatigue sont oubliés.

''J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser encore une fois.'' dit-il voix remplie de désir et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Kurt.

''Je ne suis pas en train de t'arrêter'' chuchota-t-il et s'approcha de Blaine pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Il y avait légèrement plus de pression que le baiser échangé au café mais pas encore beaucoup. Mais même ça les fit tout les deux haléter et se regarder avec des grands yeux avant que Blaine replongea une nouvelle fois pour revendiquer les lèvres de Kurt dans un baiser beaucoup plus profond. Ses mains n'ont jamais bougé du visage de Kurt pendant qu'il le guidait, bougeant ses lèvres pour que la bouche de Kurt s'ouvre un peu plus sous son touché avant de se retirer une nouvelle fois ce qui les laissa tout les deux à bout de souffle.

''Wow'' dit Kurt d'une voix rauque ce qui le surpris lui-même et Blaine pressa leur front l'un contre l'autre.

''Ouai'' dit Blaine remplit d'euphorie alors qu'il lutte pour ne pas pousser Kurt dans le lit et tomber au dessus de lui, et soudainement il vit de quoi parlait Burt à l'hôpital ''Uh... peut-être qu'on devrait..''

''S'embrasser encore'' finit Kurt pour lui, en entourant la taille de Blaine de ses bras pour presser leurs lèvres encore une fois. Bougeant ses mains pour les cheveux de Kurt, Blaine lui inclina sa tête cette fois pendant que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses, il ouvrit sa bouche plus grand et gémit lorsqu'il sentit Kurt faire la même chose. Audacieusement, il dirigea sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de Kurt avant de mordiller légèrement et il est récompensé par un gémissement de la part de Kurt qui a commencé a être lâche et souple dans ses bras. La passion lui brouillait le cerveau et Blaine commença à les diriger vers le lit, les genoux de Kurt ont cogné contre le coin et Blaine bougea ses bras pour le saisir plus fort autour de sa taille pendant qu'il l'allongeait contre les coussins. Saississant son visage, Kurt l'approcha encore plus près de lui, alors qu'ils continaient de s'embrasser sa langue rencontra celle de Blaine qui emmêla ses doigts encore plus fort dans les cheveux de Kurt pour lui répondre. Il est à moitié au dessus de Kurt maintenant et pendant que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passsionnés, Blaine lui était de plus en plus excité par les légés gémissements que laissait échapper Kurt qui était emprisonné en dessous de lui. Kurt osa emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine et tira gentiment et là il se figea car Blaine venait de grogner de plaisir et d'abaisser ses hanches pour frotter son érection contre lui.

''Merde !'' s'écria Blaine en s'assayant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. '' Désolé. Je... j'ai besoin d'arrêter.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je... Oh mon Dieu regarde toi'' s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il regarda Kurt, les cheveux dans tout les sens et les lèvres gonflés et rouge à cause des baisers qu'ils ont échangé, couché contre les coussins et le regard innocent en train de le regarder. '' Parce que...''

''Parce que j'ai seulement 16ans'' dit Kurt avec un soupir et il couvrit sa tête avec ses mains.

''Non'' dit Blaine en retirant ses mains de son visage et en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux '' Parce que c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eu et que je ne veux pas la foutre en l'air'' dit-il avec un légé baiser sur le bout du nez de Kurt.

''Oh''

''Oh en effet.''

''Tu le pense vraiment ?''

''Oui'' dit-il en souriant

''Mais et si je ne veux pas m'arrêter ?''

''Crois moi tu le veux'' dit Blaine avec un sourire '' tu es peut-être trop dans le moment mais on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas près pour plus maintenant. Je vais te chercher un pyjama et après je vais nous servir à boire, ok ?''

Kurt accepta à contre coeur et se retrouva en face de son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Blaine. Ses lèvres étaient gonflés comme si il avait été piqué par des abeilles et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, du bleu ils étaient devenu noirs. Si tout ça venait du faite qu'ils s'étaient embrasser, à quoi ressemblerait-il quand ils feraient plus ? Il se souria à lui-même, excité à l'idée de le découvir, mais son sourire retomba quand il enleva son t-shirt et qu'il vit sa réalité le ratrapper en pleine face. Il toucha son bleu doucement, et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur quand il appuya sur son muscle douleureux et son os douleureux. Des larmes sont venues dans ses yeux et il essaya de les retenir quand il entenda Blaine revenir dans la chambre.

''Kurt ? Tu vas bien ?''

''Ouai'' lui dit-il sa voix tremblante légèrement ''Um... est-ce que tu as de la glace ?''

''Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié, attends '' il entendit Blaine repartir, quelques portes se sont ouvertes et fermés en bas et il était de nouveau là, tappant légèrement à la porte que Kurt ouvrit quelque peu.

''Merci''

''Tu veux de l'aide ?''

''Tu vas juste être fâcher contre moi.''

''Non, ce n'était pas ta faute.''

''Non'' dit Kurt têtu en refermant la porte. Blaine l'entendit expirer quand il essaya tant bien que mal de tenir la poche de glace.

''Allez Kurt, laisse moi rentrer. Je vais garder mes yeux fermés si tu veux.''

''Non''

''Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud et il est en train de se refroidir.''

''Non''

Il entendit encore plus de bruit et d'essouflement ce qui causa à Blaine de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Kurt est probablement dans une agonie inutile à cause de son entêtement.

''Pour l'amour de Dieu Kurt, je devrais être capable de mettre de la glace sur mon petit copain quand il a mal.''

La porte s'ouvrit tout de suite et Kurt se trouvait la sans t-shirt et Blaine resta bouche bée.

''Je suis ton petit copain ?''

''Huh ?''

''Blaine'' s'énerva Kurt '' Mes yeux sont juste au dessus. Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ton petit ami ?''

''Oui, tu l'es pas vrai ?''

''Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais l'être.''

''Alors tu l'es.''

''Oh''

''Maintenant viens ici' dit-il, il prit son bras et le leva gentiment en plaçant soigneusement la glace sur les côtes de Lurt. Toutes les pensées sur la poitrine de Kurt dénudé en dessous de ses doigts n'existent plus lorsqu'il se concentra pour essayer de faire partir la douleur le plus possible. '' C'est mieux ?'' demanda-t-il en embrassant sa joue doucement.

''Un peu, merci.''

''Ici'' dit Blaine en lui lançant le haut de pyjama '' rentre et mets toi à l'aise, prends n'importe quel coté.''

Blaine alla se changer en vitesse et quand il fut revenu il trouva Kurt assit au milieu du lit en train de boire le chocolat chaud.

''J'ai dit choisis un côté pas de prendre tout le lit pour toi'' dit-il affectueusement lorsqu'il s'installa sur le lit et prit la tasse vide de Kurt.''

''Ca n'a pas d'importance, tu vas me tenir dans tes bras toute la nuit de toute façon'' dit Kurt et il plaça un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Blaine.

''C'est ce que tu veux ?''

''Plus que tout''

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre :) j'espère qu'il va vou plaire ! une petite review SVP?**

**disclaimer: je ne possède rien **

* * *

Ouvrant un oeil, Blaine vit Kurt sur son coude, souriant légèrement et le regarder comme si tout ses rêves étaient devenus réalité la nuit passée et qu'il vérifiait que c'était bien laq réalité. Des rayons de soleil passaient par la fenêtre quand Blaine s'étira et bailla.

''Bonjour'' dit-il en souriant en se levant et en tentant d'atteindre les lèvres de Kurt mais celui ci se retira.

''Haleine du matin'' dit-il

''Je m'en fou''

''Et bien moi oui'' dit-il en rougissant ce que trouva super mignon Blaine.

''Allez » » dit-il en prenant la main de Kurt et l'emmenant vers la salle de bain. Il trouva une nouvelle brosse à dents en dessous du lavabo, la donna à Kurt et ils se sont retrouvés debout l'unà côté de l'autre en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Il se sont brossés les dents l'un à coté de l'autre ce qui sembla le tout trop intime mais Blaine se tourna quand même quand Kurt crachait sous l'insistence de ce dernier. Rinçant sa bouche, Kurt tenait la brosse pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire avec celle-ci. Blaine la prit et la posa dans le goblet avec la sienne, il recula et admira ce qu'il venait de faire avec un sourire '' Parfait''

''Comment va ton côté ?'' demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se sont recouchés.

''Pas si mal que ça.'' dit Kurt clairement embarrassé.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Je n'aime pas parlé de ça, c'est tout.''

''Alors on en parlera pas- pour l'instant. Juste, dit moi si ça te fait mal et on remettra un peu de glace dessus'' dit Blaine gentiment en ouvrant ses bras et Kurt vient s'installer reconnaissant'' Alors... tu as quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?'' demanda-t-il aussi nonchalant que possible en esperant que n'importe quel plan que Kurt avait, il y faisait parti.

''Je devrais y aller et voir mon père à un moment donné'' dit Kurt '' Mais autre chose que ça... passer la journée avec toi ?'' il se tourna pour mettre son menton sur la poitrine de Blain qui le regardait pendant que ses doigt jouaient dans le dos de Kurt.

''Je suis tout à toi, il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu voudrais faire ?''

''Passer toute la matiné avec toi dans le lit en train de t'embrasser'' répondit de manière décisive Kurt et Blaine avala.

''Tu vas me causer des problèmes pas vrai ?'' il est seulement en train de le taquiner mais la tête de Kurt se ferma avec inquiétude.

''Je ne veux pas que tu sois inconfortable'' dit-il doucement.

''Tu ne me rend pas inconfortable , vraiment pas je te promet. Je te le dirais si je l'étais.''

''On peut se mettre d'accord sur ça ?'' demanda Kurt et il déplaça son poids, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la douleur '' si l'un de nous est inconfortable on le dit ? Parce que autrement je vais passer tout mon temps à m'inquieter et toi aussi. Tu penses que tu vas me pousser trop loin mais je te jure que je te le dirai si c'est trop.''

''Je pense que c'est vraiment une chose sensible'' dit Blaine et il ne peut pas résister et déposa un baiser sur son front. '' Il faut juste que tu saches que si je me retire ce n'est pas parce que je ne te veux pas '' La voix de Blaine changea lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Kurt '' c'est même l'opposé''

''Alors... est-ce que ça, ça va ?'' demanda Kurt et il bougea pour se coucher au dessus de Blaine complètement , ses jambes à califourchon au dessus des cuisses de Blaine lorsqu'il se pencha sur son torse et plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules.

''C'est... ça serait... c'est... oui'' bégaia Blaine ce qui fit rire Kurt avant que ses yeux ne tournent une nuance plus foncé et il est finalement en train de l'embrasser. Kurt dirigea le baiser cette fois, ses mains carressant les boucles au bas du cou de Blaine. Sa confidence remonta parce qu'il dirigeait et qu'il réduisait Blaine à une épave, il aime le taquiner, l'embrasser profondement, le taquiner avec sa langue avant de se retirer, sourire légèrementquand Blaine pourchasse ses lèvres pour plus. Kurt le fit encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Blaine attrape ses cheveux,qu'il le tienne en place et qu'il commence à le dévorer. Il les fit tourner en faisant attention de ne pas blesser Kurt mais soudainement cette passion de la veille fit son retour, celle qui brouillait son jugement et il fit ouvrir à Kurt ses jambes avec urgence pendant qu'il tournait la tête du garçon pour exposer son cou et fit trainer des baiser tout le long jusqu'en dessous de l'oreille de Kurt.

''Oh Mon Dieu Blaine '' cria Kurt

Son crie poussa encore plus loin Blaine, il fit gratter ses dents tout le long de la peau sensible du garçon avant de mordiller juste au dessus de la clavicule. Les hanches de Kurt ont poussé vers le haut sauvagement et il haléta quand il sentit combien Blaine était dur dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il y a un légé moment de panique mais Blaine commença à sucer son cou et toute pensée cohérente est oubliée. Avant qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe vraiment, ses mains son en haut et en dessous de la blouse de pyjama de Blaine, ses ongles s'enffonçant dans la peau et Blaine écrasa son érections contre la cuisse de Kurt. Kurt lui continue a pousser vers le haut et il saisit les cheveux de Blaine fermement dans une main, les lèvres de Blaine sont toujours attachés à son cou.

''Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu'' Dit Kurt lorsqu'il sentit son érection frotter contre celle de Blaine.

''Je dois arrêter'' haleta Blaine en se retirant et en regardant Kurt, ses cheveux dans tout les sens et ses yeux plus noir que la nuit ''Je suis tellement désolé.''

''Ne le sois pas'' souria Kurt en retombant dans les coussins avec un sourire qui refletait son bonheur extrême. Blaine ne peut pas faire sans sourire lui aussi en sachant que pour l'instant, c'est assez pour Kurt. Il se mit au dessus de lui, l'embrassa légèrement, chastement sur la bouche et carressa les cheveux sur le front de Kurt.

''Regarde un peu la télé je serais de retour dans pas longtemps.''

Kurt trouva la télécommande et il commença à changer toujours en train de se sourire quand il repensa à Blaine, dou de désire et d'envie en train de se frotter contre lui. Et tout d'un coup il s'asseya tout droit sur le lit quand il comprit. Il alla dans le hall, il peut voir la porte de la salle de bain au bout et elle est fermée. Il courru de nouveau vers la chambre et se réinstalla en dessous des couvertures, un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant et il a même presque rigolé et il lança ses pieds dans les airs. Si il était grossier il aurait envoyé un sms à Santana tout de suite et il lui aurait dit quel effet il avait sur son homme... mais il ne l'a pas fait-sachant qu'il allait rougir incontrôlablement quand il allait la voir. Alors à la lace il garda ça pour lui et essaya d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé quand Blaine fit son retour et qu'il avait l'air content et joyeux lorsqu'il rampait vers le lit et qu'il mit le vras de Kurt autour de ses épaules.

''Calins'' dit-il simplement et Kurt mis son autre bras comme ça il peut le tenir dans ses bras correctement

''Tu te sens mieux ?''

Son plan de faire comme si de rien venait de filer par le fenêtre.

''Désolé'' dit Blaine clairement embarrassé contre son torse '' Tu as juste ... un effet sur moi.''

''Quand tu as embrassé mon cou c'est comme si... ça m'a fait ressentir comme si j'étais en feu.''

''Ouai... tu vas peut-être devoir porter une écharpe pendant quelques jours'' dit Blaine en le regardant avec un sourire d'excuse.

''Je m'en moque. J'aime ça... quand tu te presses contre moi comme ça. Ca fait du bien'' Kurt est en train de roufir maintenant, il trouve toujours difficile le fait de parler de ces choses là.

''Hmmm trop bon''

''Si on avait pas arrêter, est-ce que tu aurais... um... tu sais ?''

''C'est pas grave de le dire Kurt, est-ce que j'aurais joui ? Oui''

''Juste avec ça ?''

''Comme tu l'as dit, ça faisait du bien mais ce n'est pas juste ça, pas vrai ? C'est tout, te tenir, t'embrasser, être capable de gouter à ta peau avec ma langue... parce que c'est toi.''

''Je ne crois pas que je comprends.''

''Ok'' Blaine s'éleva et se mit sur son code pour essayer d'expliquer '' je peux me faire jouir... comme sans doute tu as réalisé. Ça fait du bien et je peux penser à certaine choses, ou regarder des films... ou n'importe quoi. Je peux coucher avec un gars et jouir parce que certaine chose sont juste bonnes et elles vont te donner des orgasmes. Et puis il y a toi, qui me fait trembler mes genoux juste avec un seul regard, tu touches ma main... juste ma mais et il y a un feu d'artifice qui commence et ça se connecte beaucoup plus profondement qu'un truc sexuel. Oui, te toucher, être avec toi indéniablement sexy mais c'est la tête, le corps et l'âme qui se connectent, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un plaisir physique.

''C'est ce dont mon père parle ? Quand il a dit qu'il veut que j'utilise le sex pour me connecter avec quelqu'un ?''

''Oui et je vais te le dire Kurt... je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un da'utre avant.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Vraiment''

''Donc tu veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi alors ?''

''sérieusement'' il roula ses yeux affectueusement et le tira plus proche de lui '' Quel gars ne voudrait pas ?''

''Les hétéros, probablement et la plus part des gays aussi.''

''C'est de la connerie et de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tu es à moi et personne d'autre.''

Kurt ne dit rien, il a juste poussé la tête de Blaine sur son torse comme ça il ne voit pas le putain de sourire qu'il ne peut pas faire partir de son visage. Il remarqua par contre la vitesse à laquelle son coeur battait mais comme c'était la même chose pour lui Blaine ne dit rien. Ils sont resté alongés contents s'endormant de temps en temps, les bras de Kurt carrassant le dos de Blaine quand ils se faisaient des calins. Ils ont commencé à échanger des baiser paresseux et ils sont rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que la main de Kurt se retrouva dans les cheveux de Blaine et qu'il tira, quelque chose qu'il a vite compris est le point faible de Blaine

''Non'' rigola Blaine contre les lèvres rouge de Kurt '' Allez, on va trouver de quoi faire le brunch et je vais te raccompagner chez toi.''

''Est-ce que tu viendrais rendre visite mon père ?''

''Vraiment ? Je devrais ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir.''

''Bien sur qu'il veut et si il ne veut pas je le veux.''

''Alors je viendrais.''

* * *

''Alors... je ne t'ai toujours pas parlé du choix de ta chanson'' dit Blaine au dessus d'un grand plat avec du bacon et des oeufs.

''Trop féminin ?''

''Non ! Et arrête avec ça, Jésus l'effet que tu as sur moi... aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait ça et aucun garçon non plus.''

Kurt baissa sa tête et poussa ses oeufs dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, cette chaleur maintenant familière dans le ventre quand il repensa à ce que ça faisait d'avoir Blaine au dessus de lui.

''Tu étais incroyable Kurt'' continua Blaine et il leva son bras pour atteindra sa main ''je savais que tu savais chanter mais sérieusement... moi et mes amis ont été en respect total. Tu dois chanter plus, honnêtement je n'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi exquise que la tienne.''

''Mer, c'était pour toi, alors... ouai. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, mais je ne pense pas que je vais chanter plus. Rachel chante la plus part des trucs.. et si il y a un duo c'est avec Finn, Mercedes en obtient un de temps en temps mais...''

''Et bien tu dois tout faire pour en avoir un '' dit Blaine fermement'' Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu dois te disputer avec Rachel pour ça ou être une diva mais tu dois parler avec ton professeur à propos de ça. Tu fais entendre une voix comme la tienne l'année prochaine et je te le dis tu iras aux nationals.''

''Je ne pense pas...''

''S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi. Dis leurs que tu veux une chance s'avoir un solo, tu veux aller à la NYADA pas vrai ? Et bien tu dois avoir plus de solo.''

''Je vais essayer''

Apparement satisfait, Blaine laissa tomber le sujet pour le reste du repas mais une fois qu'ils sont dans le parking de l'hôpital il se tourna vers lui.

''Est-ce que je peux t'enregistrer un jour ? En train de chanter ça ?''

''Oh!Um... Kurt n'était pas certain '' Est-ce que je peux y penser ?''

''Bien sur''

* * *

''Je ne suis pas content ave toi'' dit Burt quand don fils entra sa chambre '' et je ne suis certainement pas content avec toi'' dit-il rn pointant à Blaine avec un regard ''où étais-tu la nuit passée ?''

''A la maison '' arriva la réponse trop rapide de Kurt

''Ne me mens pas.''

''Il était avec moi'' dit Blaine en regardant le sol

''Ce que je pensais.''

''Mais je juste, je n'ai jamais...''

''On a parlé à propos de ça Blaine ! '' s'énerva Burt '' tu t'es assis dans cette chambre et tu m'as donné ta parole que tu n'essayerais rien avant que Kurt soit prêt.''

''Je ne n'ai rien tenter, honnêtement.''

''Tu l'as pris chez toi ! Mon fils a 16ans et il a passé la nuit avec un gars dans ses 30ans. Quelle partie tu penses que c'est pk ? Oui tu es resté avec lui la semaine passée et je suis reconnaissantque Kurt ait eu quelqu'un pour le réconforter quand les choses étaient dures. Mais d'après ce que Finn a dit, les choses étaient vraiment loin d'être dures la nuit passée, je suis si déçu par toi, par vous deux.''

''Désolé'' répondirent-ils tout les deux.

''J'ai dit que vous pouviez sortir ensemble et c'est je ce que j'entends par la. Vous pouvez vous voir pendant la semaine et quand vous voulez le week-end quand Kurt a fini ses devoirs et Blaine je te veux à notre maison tout les vendredis pour le souper''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je te l'ai dit'' dit Burt ''Je t'aime bien''

''Drôle de façon de le montrer '' dit Blaine dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

''Mais papa, Blaine a les nuits acoustique les vendredis'' essaya Kurt mais son père le contrat.

''Tu peux y aller après et Blaine peut te ramener mais c'est tout, vous sortez, tu ne dors pas chez lui, tu ne t'enfuis pas pendanr la nuit et tu ne vas certainement pas chez lui tout seul.''

''Papa !'' cria Kurt en pensant à la brosse à dent qui l'attendait '' tu ne peux pas me banir de la maison de Blaine.''

''Je peux et je le fais. Je te punirai aussi qi tu n'arrête pas de te plaindre. Maintenant, quelques bonnes nouvelles. Le medecin a dit que j'allais bien et que je pouvais rentrer Lundi.''

''Géniale'' marmonna Kurt

''Tu pourrais essayer avec un petit peu plus d'enthusiasm mon pote.''

''Je suis content, vraiment, c'est juste..''

''C'est juste que tu es en colère contre moi maintenant, je comprends mais j'ai toujours besoin que tu viennes après l'école Lundi, Carole travaille.''

''J'ai Glee'' se plaignit Kurt

''Alors n'y va pas''

''Uh... je pourrais venir vous chercher ?'' offrit Blaine '' Je veux dire... si vous êtes d'accord avec ça.''

''Est-ce que tu as un vrai job ? Tu as dit que tu écrivais de la musique.''

''Oui je le fais et j'en joue mais je ne suis pas demander Lunsi et je peux écrire n'importe quand du moment que je rende mon travaille à la date prévue.''

''Huh et bien dans ce cas, merci.''

''Pas de problème.''

Kurt est entièrement silencieux sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison, regardant ses mains et refusant de répondre aux questions de Blaine. Il abandonna après un moment, réalisant que Kurt parlerait quand il serait prêt, ce qu'il fit aussi vite qu'ils étaient devant chez lui.

''Je suis si désolé'' dit Kurt avec une petite voix

''De quoi ?''

''Mon père''

''Il est juste protecteur c'est tout '' dit Blaine gentiment, en prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes.

''Ouai mais... tu dois te sentir comme si tu sortais avec un gamin.''

''Non'' dit Blaine '' je me sens incroyablement chanceux de sortir avec un garçon aussi génial, si je te voyais comme un gamin je ne sortirais pas avec toi.''

''Même... tu peux fais ce que tu veux, tu ne dois pas respecter des règles débile et un couvre feu.''

''Mais je l'ai fait quand j'avais ton âge.''

''Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas, tu sais.''

''Kurt, j'ai attendu 6mois avant de te demander de sortir avec moi, je connaissais la situation, on a poussé ça trop loin toi qui dors chez moi mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça et quand quelques années on sera dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit et tu diras ' tu te rappelles quand mon père ne me laissait pas dormir chez toi ?' et on en rigolera parce que ça nous semblera comme si c'était il y a déjà des années que ça c'est produit.''

''Tu penses ça ? Tu penses qu'il y aura toujours un 'nous' quand quelques années ?''

''Um... oui '' dit Blaine plein d'espoir '' est-ce que c'est trop ? Est-ce que je m'avance trop ? Dis le moi si je vais trop loin.''

''Non tu ne vas pas trop loin'' dis Kurt doucement et il l'embrassa légèrement ses lèvres peuvent dire ce que sa voix ne peut pas. Il se retira en plaçant son front sur celui de Blaine et savourant la proximité et la façon dont sa respiration se faisait ressentir ''Alors... est ce que je peux te sortir demain ?''

''J'aimerai ça'' répondit Blaine et l'intérieur de Kurt fit un bon de contentement et il avait un regard joie sur le visage.

''Je viendrai te prendre à 11h''

''Je serai prêt.''

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Et voici le dernier :)**

**disclaimer: je ne possède rien **

* * *

''Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que ça faisait deux mois qu'on sortait ensemble ?'' demanda Blaine lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture en face de la maison de Kurt.

''Oh ?'' répondit-il en essayant d'agir comme si de rien et vraiment pas comme si il avait compté les jours sur son calendrier.

''Content ?''

''Oui et non'' répondit honnêtement Kurt

''Pourquoi tu dis ça ?''

''Je suis content d'être avec toi, plus que content même mais j'en ai marre de ces règles débiles. Je pense qu'on va devoir être marié avant qu'on ose partager quelque chose de plus que des baisers.'' dit-il et tout d'un coup il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et essaya de se rétracter '' pas que tu dois te marier avec moi, je ne voulais pas le dire dans le sens là, je ne disais pas...''

''Kurt relax, c'est bon'' rigola Blaine '' je sais ce que tu voulais dire mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais quelque chose de plus.''

''Um...ouai'' dit-il sans regarder le visage de Blaine mais il se concentra à la place sur la main présente sur sa cuisse. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il veut mais il sait juste que à chaque fois qu'ils ont finalement une chance d'échanger des baisers passionnés, ses jeans devenaient de plus en plus serrant en une seconde et qu'il souhaite silencieusement que la main de Blaine bouge

N'importe où

Partout

''Mmm'' dit Blaine avec un sourire malicieux '' tu sais, c'est bientôt l'été, peut-être que tu devrais venir chez moi un jour sans le dire à ton père.'' dit-il contre son cou en rapprochant Kurt de lui et en le faisant frisonner.

''Je pourrais arranger ça'' dit Kurt faiblement en exposant son cou dans l'espoir que Blaine y laisse une marque mais celui ci se retira '' Hey !''

''Désolé mais je ne peux pas, pas quand je suis garé dans son allée avec le rideaux de la fenêtre qui se lève tout les dix secondes.''

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine '' Quand est-ce que tu vas à Nashville ?''

''Lundi''

''Je vais dormir chez Rachel demain'' se plaignit-il

''Tu vas adorer, je vais te revoir dans pas longtemps

''Mais tu pars quand même'' dit-il en faisant la moue '' Peut-être que je vais annulé Rachel''

''Non tu ne vas pas annuler, je vais chez Jeff pour une pizza de toute façon, ça ira. On peut faire 5jours sans se voir et je vais t'appeler tout les jours. Maintenant embrasse moi vite avant que je me fasse gueulé dessus pour prendre trop de temps.''

S'appuyant sur le tableau de bord, il embrassa Kurt pronfondément, férocement et osant faire courrir sa langue dans la chaleur de la bouche de Kurt qui répondit avec un légé gémissement. Ils n'ont pas pu s'attardaient longtemps avant que la voix de Burt se it entendre du péron.

''Dis bonne nuit Anderson, c'est tout, pas besoin de lui manger le visage.''

Blaine leva une main pour faire voir qu'il avait comprit et embrassa une dernière fois Kurt chastement. '' Vas-y je t'appellerai quand j'arrive chez moi.''

* * *

''Sérieusement, c'est comme si...''

''Tu sortais avec un gamin ?'' offrit Sebastian

''Tais toi, non ce n'est pas ça'' dit Blaine avec un coup de point ludique sur son bras '' et pour ton information il est plus mature que toi.''

''Ooh'' rigola Jeff ce qui causa Sebastian de faire légèrement la moue.

''C'est juste...difficile. Il est incroyable et ...''

''Oh soit silencieux'' se plaignit Sebastian '' on essaye de regarder un film''

''Viens avec moi'' dit Wes le conduisant du hall vers la cuisine '' Alors, où est Kurt ce soir ?''

''Il dort chez Rachel et des autres amies.''

''Et ça ne va pas ou..?''

''Non, ça va vraiment bien. Je ne peux pas faire sans être avec lui ou le voir et c'est bien ça le problème, on sort, on va manger au restorant ou on va voir un film ou peu importe mais c'est toujours en publique. Je le raccompagne chez luiet je lui dit bonne nuit et juste quand on commence à vraiment ... s'embrasser.. son père apparait sur le péron et c'est mortifiant.''

''Et les diners du vendredi ?''

''Ils sont supers en fait, je m'amuse, j'adore sa famille- même son père d'une drôle de façon. Mais on est même pas autorisé dans sa chambre seuls. C'est une grosse blague pfff.''

''Est-ce que Finn et cette fille sont autorisés a être seuls dans une chambre ?''

''Rachel et non. Ce n'est pas comme si ils me mettaient à l'écart mais tu sais... je ne le veux même pas seul pour quelque chose de ... sexuelle. Je veux juste être capable de l'envelopper dans mes bras, ou de mettre ma tête sur son torse. Bordel, je veux être capable de lui cuisiner quelque chose chez moi.''

''Calme toi'' dit Wes en lui tapant la main ''Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Burt ?''

''Non''

''Tu devrais, c'est un gars bien. Il a du apprécié le faite que tu respectes ce que tu lui as promis. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il t'a demandé depuis deux mois. Juste, parle lui, explique lui que tu veux inviter Kurt chez toi et dis lui le pourquoi.''

''Mais... et si quelque chose se passe ?''

''Est-ce que tu veux que quelque chose se passe ?

Blaine ne dit rien, il hocha juste légèrement la tête et regarda le sol.

''Est-ce que tu penses que Kurt veut que quelque chose se passe ?''

Un autre hochement de tête.

''Alors ne t'en prends pas à toi même, laisse les choses évoluer de façon naturelle. Tu sais, d'une drôle de façon je t'envie.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Si-ou plutôt-quand quelque chose se passera entre vous deux, ça sera parce que vous êtes à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et que vous avez confiance en vos sentiments envers l'autre. Vous deux, vous avez eu la chance de vraiment vous connaître, pas beaucoup d'adultes le font avant de coucher ensemble. C'est assez... mignon.''

''C'est frustrant mais il le vaut.''

''Blaine... es-tu amoureux de lui ?''

Immédiatement défensif, Blaine croisa les bras sur lui même et son regard errait '' Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?''

''Parce que jamais, depuis tout le temps que je te connais, je t'ai vu comme ça. Tu es content, calme,... tu ne bois plus... il a certainement un effet sur toi.''

Blaine baissa sa tête timidement, hésitant pendant longtemps avant de regarder Wes avec un sourire '' Je ne veux pas l'effrayer'' chuchota-t-il en laissant sortir un long soupir '' Mais honnêtement ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans qu'il y soit présent.''

L'entrainant dans un calin, Wes le tapota dans le dos pour le rassurer '' tu as besoin de parler à Burt.''

* * *

''Je n'aime pas que tu sois pas là'' se plaignit Kurt au téléphone la semaine suivante

''Je sais mais il ne reste qu'un seul jour. Je serai de retour pour le dinner de vendredi.''

''Génial'' dit Kurt sarcastiquement '' on va pouvoir parler un peu avec ma famille et si on est vraiment chanceux on va peut-être se tenir la main en dessous de la table.''

Blaine rigola, un bruit qui réchauffa Kurt de l'intérieur et il se pelotonne dans son lit en souhaitant qu'il puisse sentir les bras de Blaine autour de lui la tout de suite.

''Ugh, c'est si dur'' grogna-t-il

Un autre rire de Blaine

''Comporte toi bien Blaine tu sais bien que je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là'' dit Kurt et il ajouta doucement '' Quoique...''

''Kurt ?'' la voix de Blaine semble tout d'un coup plus proche que jamais lorsqu'il roule sur lui même pour se mettre sur le dos dans son lit d'hôtel et qu'il presse le téléphone sur son oreille.

''Hmm ?'' questionna-t-il en espérant que cela sonnait assez innocent.

''Tu sais ce que tu dois faire à propos de ça alors '' chuchota Blaine avec une voix rauque.

''Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas te laisser écouter pendant que je me masturbe''

''Je n'étais pas en train de suggérer ça'' dit légèrement Blaine ''Mais si tu es en train d'offrir ça...''

''Je ne le suis pas'' dit-il extrêmement embarrassé ''J'ai juste... Oh mon dieu'' le gémissement et la brusque inspiration que Blaine a entendu sont partis tout droit vers son pénis et il se sentit devenir dur lui aussi.

''Kurt ?'' demanda-t-il encore une fois, sa voix basse et rocailleuse à cause du désir '' est-ce que tu es en train de te toucher ?''

''Non... j'ai juste... ajusté les choses et ça m'a fait..''

''du bien ?''

''Ouai'' dit-il avec une grande inspiration

''Continue juste avec ça'' conseilla Blaine '' Tu l'as déjà fait avant pas vrai ?''

''Um ouai mais juste... pas souvent.''

''Putain Kurt...tu es juste si ...''

''Débile ? Innocent ?''

''Sexy''

''Oh''

''Kurt... tu me fais sacrement bander'' c'est la première fois que Blaine avait été aussi cru à propos de ça et Kurt apres le choc passé, il fit courir une main sur son pénis au dessus de son pyjama.

''Je le fais ?''

''Oui''

''Comme quoi ? Um ... dans quel sens ?''

''Tu fais cette chose où tu baisses la tête puis tu la remonte et tes yeux semblent plus brillant que jamais. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.''

''Continue'' chuchota Kurt et il fit glisser ses doigts en dessous de l'élastique de son caleçon.

''Ton cou, l'autre nuit quand on était en train de regarder un film chez toi, tu t'es tourné pour dire quelque chose à Rachel et j'ai juste regardé ton cou. Il est sacrément beau, si gracieux et j'ai repensé à ce premier matin chez moi quand je pouvais le goûter, faire courir mes dents sur lui et te marquer...''

''Bordel de merde'' respira Kurt lorsqu'il abandonna finalement et qu'il prit so pénis dans sa main.

''Je veux le refaire encore'' continua Blaine et il commença à se toucher rudement au dessus de son caleçon '' je veux sentir ta peur contre la mienne Kurt.''

''Oui...oui.''

''Est-ce que tu veux ça aussi ?''

''Plus que tout '' grogna Kurt '' Je veux te toucher... je veux te toucher comme je suis en train de me toucher maintenant.''

''Alors tu te touches ?''

''Oui''

''Putain. Oh mon dieu c'est... c'est juste... ok jed dois y aller.''

''Quoi ? Non ! ''

''J'y vais parce que la première fois qu'on ira aussi loin... je veux te voir. Je veux te voir t'effondrer entre mes mains. Alors je vais raccrocher et tu vas penser à moi en train de t'embrasser, de faire courir mes mains sur toi, en train de te toucher où tu le veux.''

''Oh mon dieu'' gémissa maintenant un Kurt tremblant pendant qu'il était en train de se carresser rapidement.

''Et je vais penser à toi aussi'' chuchota Blaine '' Bonne nuit magnifique garçon.''

La ligne coupa et Kurt jouit, mordant son poing pour ne pas crier d'extase, retombant faiblement dans le lit, il regarda les tâches blanches qui décoraient sa main et son estomac. Blaine fit aller sa main et jouit avec un crie, fremissant et tremblant lorsqu'il retomba sur son coté et qu'il attrapa des mouchoirs. Il lava ce qu'il venait de faire et chercha après son téléphonne encore une fois en prenant une photo de sa tête qui montrait sa béatitude et l'envoya à Kurt

**J'espère que c'était bon pour toi ;-) xxx**

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

_Ca l'était vraiment _

_**Tu es en train de rougir maintenant pas vrai ? **_

___Peut-être._

_**Bordel. Tu vois même ça c'est sexy.**_

___Va dormir, je te verai vendredi _

_**Bonne nuit magnifique garçon xxx**_

___Toi aussi, vieux mec ;-) xxx_

* * *

_''Es-tu incapable de travaille de 9H jusque 17h comme tout le monde ? Dit Burt quand Blaine marche dans le garage._

_''Bonjour à vous aussi et non pas incapable, j'ai juste choisi de ne pas le faire. En fait j'étais à Nashville pour jouer de la guitar pour un album de country'' dit Blaine joyeux en donnant à Burt un café. _

_''Ce que j'avais déjà entendu, alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' _

_''A quoi ça ressemble ?'' _

_''Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' _

_''Parce que je vous apporte du café, ça veut dire que je veux quelque chose ?'' _

_''Oui''_

_''Je veux demander à Kurt de venir chez moi pour le dinner demain soir.'' _

_''Non'' _

_''Ecoutez moi une seconde'' dit Blaine et il suivit Burt où il travaillait sur un camion'' je connais Kurt depuis 8 moismaintenant et je sors avec lui depuis 2mois. J'ai toujours tout fait les choses correctement et à part une fois, je n'ai rien fait qui soit hors de ligne. Vous avez fait les règles et je les suis. Mais je ressens vraiment- on ressent vraiment- qu'on a besoin d'être seuls.''_

_''Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de me parler de ça ?'' _

_''Non''_

_Burt devient silencieux, en apparence en train de regarder le camion mais en réalité il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, et se sentant choqué quand il réalisa que Blaine avait raison '' Huh. Et bien je suppose que tu peux'' marmonna-t-il. _

_''Merci'' dit Blaine en souriant et décida que vu que Blaine était de bonne humeur-pour lui- qu'il allait pousser sa chance plus loin ''Um... est-ce qu'il pourrait.. peut-être dormir chez moi ? C'est juste '' se dépêcha-t-il ''quand on aura fini et que je l'aurais reconduis jusqu'ici et que je rentre jusque Westerville il sera vraiment tard et...'' _

_''Il a une voiture, il peut conduire lui-même.'' _

_''Je sais mais ça ne serait vraiment pas courtois de ma part de traiter mon petit ami, pas vrai ?'' _

_Burt se tourna vers lui avec un regard – LE regard- et retourna silencieusement vers le camion faisant transpirer Blaine. Il l'a fait attendre 10minutes, 10minutes épouvantables durant lesquelles Blaine s'asseya en silence, en buvant du café et en se demandant si il le ferait attendre toute la journée. Eventuellement, Burt laissa tomber l'outil avec u soupir et se tourna pour faire face à Blaine._

_''Est-ce que c'est pour que vous ayez la possibilité d'avoir des rapports sexuels ?'' _

_Blaine s'étouffa avec sa dernière gorgé de café mais se resaisit en vitesse ''Non, honnêtement non' Um... on a jamais fait quelque chose qui se rapporte à ça donc... non . On est pas encore um... à ce stade.'' _

_''Bien''_

_''Vous réaliser que Kurt aura des rapports à un moment, pas vrai ?'' _

_''Oui, merci pour tes précieux renseignements. Gamin quand tu seras un père je te rappellerait ce moment. La pensée de tes propres enfants qui grandissent... c'est terrifiant . La seule chose pour laquelle je peux être reconnaissant c'est que Kurt ne va pas mettre quelqu'un en cloque. Je sais qu'il va vouloir faire des choses, expérimenter, s'amuser. C'est juste un peu énervant de penser qu'il est déjà à ce stade. _

_''Je pense.. en fait je sais que Kurt a vraimentécouté quand vous avez parlé avec lui. Et vous avait bien fait. Je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation. Mes parents sont géniaux mais ils n'ont jamais su comment parler de sex gay avec leur fils, ils ont demandé à mon frère de le faire. Et même si ses mots vont restés gravé en moi pour le reste de ma vie c'est pour toute les mauvaise raison. Je vous ai écouté aussi vous savez. Kurt et moi... c'est spéciale. Je tiens vraiment à lui. Probablement même plus que ça, mais ça ce sont mes sentiments que je dois révéler à Kurt en premier et personne d'autres. Notre relation repose sur un pied d'égalité. On donne et on reçoit tout les deux, et la différence d'âge ne compte vraiment pas. Quand on décidera de passer à cette étape ça sera parce qu'on comptera assez l'un pour l'autre pour aller aussi loin. Mais on ne trouveras jamais ça si on n'est pas autorisé à être seuls.'' _

_''Tentant'' dit Burt avec une étincelle dans les yeux et en retournant le sourire à Blaine. ''Blaine... je dois dire que j'ai été dur avec toi. Ce n'est pas facile de regarder Kurt sortir avec quelqu'un et je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète qu'on le blesse, il est trop sensible et il veut plaire aux gens. Des fois je pense que les gens en profitent. Mais... et ça me fait mal de l'admettre- mais si il devait sortir avec quelqu'un, je suis content que ça soit toi. Tu le traites avec respect, tu es poli quand tu es chez nous et il pense que le soleil brille grâce à toi. Tu m'as impressionné, la façon dont tu respectes les règles, tu n'as jamais poussé, jamais contesté ou essayé de tenter Kurt de ne pas suivre les règles et je devrais probablement te remercier pour ça.'' _

_''Et bien, j'ai juste vraiment envie d'être avec lui alors...'' _

_''Exactement, c'est ce que tout ça m'a prouvé. Si- et je dis bien SI je t'autorise à passer la nuit avec Kurt, est-ce que tu vas vouloir que cela devienne une chose régulière ou quoi ?'' _

_''Um...je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça. J'espèrais qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec moi pendant l'été, peut-être quelques nuit parci parlà ? Je ne sais pas.'' _

_''Je vais l'autoriser'' dit finalement Burt '' Mais dès qu'il recommence l'école c'est fini les nuits chez toi.'' _

_''Ok'' accepta Blaine trop content pour faire autrement '' Oh et encore une chose.'' _

_''Tu pousses un peu là pas vrai ?'' _

_''Je me demandais si vous et Carole aimeraient venir chez moi pour un lunch Dimanche... avec mes parents.'' _

_''Oh. Um... ouai, ça serait bien, merci'' dit Burt complètement stupéfait qu'ainsi étonné que Blaine n'est pas commencé avec ça en première pour être bien vu. ''Et bien, vu que tu es là tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile, passe moi cette clé.'' _

_''Je ne sais pas laquelle est la bonne '' admit Blaine en vitesse '' je ne suis d'aucune aide avec ces choses la'' dit-il en se tournant dans le garage. _

_''Il est temps que tu apprennes.'' _

* * *

**Alors voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et s'il vous plaît vu qu'il y a 3chapitres c'est possible d'avoir au moins 10reviews ? **

**Chapitre 14; Kurt passe la nuit chez Blaine, rencontre des parents de Blaine...**

**Bisous XXXX**


	12. Chapter 14, 15

**Chapitre 14**

**Coucou je suis désolée de mon retard je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps ! Mais j'ai eu fini le boulot le 31 et comme je commence l'unif et que mes ami(e)s et moi on n'est pas dans les même unifs on a passé du temps ensemble! mais me revoilà avec deux chapitres et pour le week-end prochain j'en promet deux aussi, je pense que je vais continuer à faire comme ça seulement poster les week-end et par deux chapitres et si je manque une semaine il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir, l'unif c'est dur ! hahah mais bon passons à autre chose merci pour toute les réponses que j'ai reçu pour les trois derniers chapitres ! **

**Behh: bonjour alors tout d'abord ce n'est pas ma fiction mais une traduction que je fais et l'auteur n'a jamais préciser combien de relations Blaine a eu mais si tu as lu les autres chapitres tu sais qu'il a eu la relation avec Luke et des coups d'un soir et puis il a rencontré Kurt et tout a changé, il a recommencé à ressentir des choses mais le hic c'est la différence d'âge mais l'amour gagnera! Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Nina3098: merci d'avoir laisser une review,c'est la première fois je pense je suis désolée pour l'attente en espérant que tu aimes les chapitres suivants et que tu me laisses encore une petite review? bisous**

**Hannanage: merci pour ta review, à ce que j'ai compris c'est la première fois que tu laisses une reviews mais que tu suis la fiction, alors un grand merci ça fait tjrs plaisir de voir que des gens aiment ce que je fais ! désolé pour l'attente et bisous **

**Elisaa: merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir! hahaha oui et tu n'as pas encore tout vue l'auteure s'est surpassée pour les prochains chapitres, j'adore parce que derrière le smut il y a une histoire et un amour réel , elle a su mélanger les deux et j'espère que je lui fais honneur en traduisant, j'essaye d'utiliser des mots plus romantiques que les mots en anglais ^^ désolé pour l'attente, profite des chapitres et peut-être à une prochaine fois. **

**Owaii: merci ! je suis trop contente à chaque fois que je vois une de tes reviews, tu me fais toujours rire ! Je sais et je suppose que tu es encore plus en manque mnt non?! je suis désolée pour cette attente, j'ai eu fini le boulot et comme je commence l'unif lundi j'ai vu mes potes avant . Et biens i il y a des autres mecs ils n'assument pas parce que je n'ai eu que toi et je suis ravie que tu assumes pleinement :D bisous et encore une fois désolé pour l'attente. **

**Guest: j'aime bien aussi et tu vas voir cv continuer de plus en plus mais avant d'arriver à l'acte en lui même il va y avoir un peu de drame je n'en dit pas plus... je suis désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que tu laisseras encore des reviews bisous**

**La Juulie: merci! comme je n'avais pas posté depuis longtempsj'ai voulu me faire pardonner et je le refais encore oggi! moi aussi c'est génial je trouve les parents de Blaine? tu ne dois pas t'inquieter j'espère que tu laisseras une review et à la prochaine! bisous**

**Guest (Habby): je pense que oui :) tu l'as lu en combien de temps? je suis curieuse de savoir ! je comprends la différence d'age est grande même très grande mais je pense que si l'amour est là c'est le principale, je suis contente que tu aies donné une chance à ma traduction et oui ça devint chaud,encore plus après ^^ et merci en espérant que tu me laisses encore une review bisous **

**Carole97400: coucou ! je suis désolé pour cette attente encore une fois ! ouai j'ai pensé me faire pardonné en mettant plusieurs chapitres ^^ et oui il le fallait bien ça dure depuis trop longtemps cette tension entre eux ;) Ben moi en anglais j'aurais jamais pensé à ça non plus hahah tu vas voir kurt va se libérer au fur et à mesure ... ouai mais je pense que Burt réalise que leur histoire c'est du srx et qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su poster avant ces deux semaines ont été folle ! pour ça tu les découvriras dans les prochains chapitres ^^merci à toi de laisser des reviews ça fait tjrs plaisir. Alors oui j'ai twitter mais il est personne il n'est pas dédié à la fiction mnt ça ne me dérange pas de le donner mais il ne faut pas m'harceler non plus^^ mais j'avoue que c'est plus pratique pour vous parler ou répondre à des questions bisous**

**youyoulita: coucou merci pour ta review alors je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais c'est une traduction que je fais ce n'est pas vraiment "ma fiction" mais merci pour ce compliment ! tu as tout dévorer en combien de temps? continue à lire et tu le sauras tôt ou tard ;) j'espère avoir une tes reviews pour la suite bisous **

**Klainer: as-tu déjà tout li ? :o en un jour? o.o wow hahah merci pour tout ces compliments, les persos sont juste géniaux et la relation entre eux c'est super tu verras au fur et à mesure :) merci et en espérant avoir encore une fois une de tes reviews^^ bisous **

**Zariapotter: merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à lire et aimer ! bisous **

**Littlegleek: tu n'avais pas commencé à lire avant? tu as attendu plusieurs chapitres? merci beaucoup pour ton compliment! ça fait plaisir :) je les ai eu je suis trop contente ! voici les chapitres et désolé pour l'attente ! **

**Disclaimer ; je ne possède rien ! où es ma Carlanda? je suis triste sans elle hahah ^^ merci de suivre cette fiction même si je suis lente! vous êtes géniaux ! **

* * *

Blaine regardait l'entré de l'école et attendait de voir sortir Kurt. Kurt était plus heureux recemment, les attaques physiques semblent s'être arrêtés et Kurt a dit à Blaine qu'il pouvait ignorer les insultes qu'on lui lançait parce qu'il savait qu'il était dans une relation heureuse et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tomber dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment alors qu'eux n'ont qu'on leur haine. Blaine est content et bien sur heureux que Kurt soit content mais ça l'énerve toujours quand il y pense que les autres trouvent ça normal de faire du mal à quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est et surtout que l'école ne fasse rien. Mais il vit ce jour la un Kurt souriant et en train de rire sortir de l'école, le bras lié d'un coté à Mercedes et de l'autre à Santana. C'est elle qui la vu en premier et qui donna un coup de coude à Kurt en montrant à celui la voiture de Blaine. Blaine rigola lorsque les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent tout grand et qu'il courru vers lui et Kurt bondit dans ses bras, et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine.

''Oh Mon Dieu'' cria-t-il en plaçant des baisers sur tout le visage de Blaine qui trouva finalement ses lèvres et les captura.

''Hmm, je vais peut-être partir plus souvent si c'est l'accueil que je reçois quand je rentre'' dit-il en appuyant son visage visage contre la joue de Kurt '' tu m'as tellement manqué''

''Toi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Je pensais que j'allais te voir plus tard''

''Me battre pour toi'' dit Blaine en reposant Kurt sur le sol mais en le tenant toujours dans ses Bras fermement.

''Tu ne dois plus te battre pour moi idiot'' dit Kurt avec affection '' Je pensais que c'était évident que j'étais à toi.''

''Je suis parti voir ton père''

''Oh ?''

''Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me battre pour toi Kurt, pour nous. J'ai besoin qu'on ait un peu de temps seuls. Tu veux ça aussi pas vrai ?''

''Tu le sais bien que je le veux'' répondit Kurt en plaçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

''Alors... est-ce que tu aimerais venir chez moi demain pour manger ?''

''Oui'' cria Kurt, ne pouvant pas se retenir.

''Et dormir chez moi ?''

''Sérieusement ? Mon père est d'accord avec ça ?''

''Oui il l'est, il a aussi dit que tu pourrais dormir quelque fois pendant les vacances d'été.''

''Wow''

''Alors tu resteras ?''

''Oui'' répondit Kurt mais cette fois-ci il y avait une trace d'inquiétude que Blaine ne dicerna pas.

''Et um... j'ai invité ton père et Carole pour un lunch Dimanche.''

''Oh''

'' Et mes parents''

''Quoi ?'' dit Kurt dont le visage était devenu tout rouge '' Tu plaisantes là ?''

''Non j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils te rencontrent et j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile si ton père était la aussi.''

''Pourquoi ? Ils savent qu'on sort ensemble pas vrai ? Tu leurs a dit, ha oui ?''

''Je leurs ai dit'' confirma Kurt ''Mais ils ne savent pas quelle âge tu as.''

''Bordel de merde Blaine ! Ce n'est pas juste, pour eux et pour moi, ça va mal se passer.''

''Non ça ne va pas mal se passer, ils vont être supris je pense mais ils ne vont pas en faire un drame. Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils vont t'aimer et ils vont aimer ton père et Carole aussi.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si ils te demandent de rompre avec moi ?'' demanda Kurt soudainement paniqué.

''Ils ne vont pas le faire'' dit Blaine en rigolant légèrement ''Mais même si ils le feraient, qu'est-ce que ça leurs fait ? J'ai 31ans...''

''Presque 32''

''Tais toi'' dit Blaine en rigolant '' Ma vie m'appartient Kurt, je peux faire ce que je veux et je ce que je veux faire c'est d'être avec toi'' et il l'embrassa légèrement mais se retira rapidement. '' Quand est-ce que tu es devenu plus grand que moi ? Ça c'est sérieusement pas juste.''

''Arrête de te plaindre Anderson'' taquina Kurt '' Quand j'aurais fini tu vas devoir monter sur une petite boite pour atteindre mes lèvres.''

''Ils font qu'on tire avantage du faite que tu ne sois pas aussi grand que ça maintenant alors'' dit-il en prenant le visage de Kurt dans les mains et en s'avançant légèrement pour l'embrasser.

''Pédés''

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il regarda qui avait parlé. Ses yeux trouvèrent un groupe de gamin avec la veste de l'équipe de foot de l'école qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du parking et il poussa Kurt sur le coté et couru dans cette direction.

''Blaine ! Blaine laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine'' dit Kurt en courant pour le rattraper mais ça ne servit à rien.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit putain ?'' dit-il en prenant le garçon par sa veste et en le plaquant contre une voiture ''comment tu nous as appelé connard ?''

''R-r-rien mec'' dit difficilement le garçon '' Rien, c'était lui'' dit-il en montrant un autre garçon avec un doigt tremblant. Ce garçon était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

''Ouai je vous ai appelé pédés'' dit-il '' Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, des putains de pédés.''

Le garçon se fracassa contre le sol avant qu'il ne sache faire quelque chose, ne sachant pas comment vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu de coup de poing. Et puis soudainement Blaine était au dessus de lui lui tournant le visage pour qu'il soit en face du sien et en attrapant le col de la veste.

''Je devrais te taper jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne te reconnaisse plus'' dit-il '' Mais je suis mieux que ça, je suis mieux que toi. Sache juste une chose, si tu harcèle encore une fois mon petit copain je te retrouverais. Mais dégage.'' dit-il en le reclaquant par terre et en se levant il prit la main de Kurt et il le dirigea vers sa voiture '' Tu vas bien ?''

''Je te verrais à la maison '' répondit-il avec une drôle de voix et il partit vers sa voiture et partit avant que Blaine puisse dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

''Où est Kurt ?'' demanda-t-il à Carole après que celle-ci l'ait fait rentrer.

''Il est parti directement dans sans chambre, il n'a même pas dit bonjour'' dit-elle en le regardant inquiète '' est-ce que vous avez eu une dispute ?''

''Non, est-ce que je peux descendre le voir ?''

''Je suppose, Burt n'est pas encore à la maison de toute façon.''

Il courru vers les escaliers, son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vu Kurt allongé dans son lit en train d'essuyer ses larmes ''Kurt ? Qu'st-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai pensé...''

''Tu as tout fait empirer'' dit-il en pleurant et en se tournant pour lui faire face '' Karofsky, le gars que tu as mis au sol, c'est le pire de toute la bande. Il va m'attendre Lundi, je ne sais pas où, je ne sis pas quand, mais il va attendre toute la journée pour la parfaite opportunitée. Je vais devoir regardé au dessus de mon épaule toute la journée, je vais avoir peur d'aller aux toilettes, de marcher jusque toute mes classes... tu ne comprends pas Blaine pas vrai ? Je sais que tu essayes de me protéger mais tu es juste en train de me rendre une plus grande cible que je ne le suis déjà.''

Le visage de Blaine s'effondra et on aurait dit qu'il était presque en peine lorsque les mots de Kurt raisonnaient. Et soudainement Kurt fut dans ses bras '' je suis désolé'' dit-il et il le serra fortement dans ses bras. '' Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pensé j'ai juste... ils m'ont tellement mis en colère. Je ne veux pas que tu sois appelé de cette façon parce que tu es parfait. J'étais juste...''

''En train de te battre pour moi ?'' chuchota Kurt attristé lorsqu'il prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains tendrement.

''Oui''

''Blaine... je comprends et c'est vraiment gentil que tu le veuilles mais vraiment, la plus grande aide que tu peux m'apporter c'est d'être là pour moi, que je puisse je parler et toi écouter. Vraiment n'essaye et ne te bat pas pour ça parce qu'on ne gagnera jamais. Je sais que ça ne durera pas toujours et un jour ça sera seulement un mauvais souvenir et je pourrais dire que tu m'as aidé à traverser cette phase.''

''Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?'' demanda Blaine, son visage refletant son inquiétude, et Kurt essaya d'enlever cette inquiètes par des petits baisers sur ses joues.

''Jamais'' dit-il fermement

''Bien'' fit Burt en entrant dans la chambre ce qui fit bouger Blaine et Kurt et ils se séparèrent '' Vous pouvez remonter alors, vous pouvez avoir tout l'amusement que vous voulez demain '' dit-il au dessus de son épaule et il s'arrêta et se retourna '' et bien pas trop tout de même''

''Papa'' grogna Kurt en se tenant la tête entre ses mains

''Juste... soyez prudent, utilisez un préservatif''

''Oh Mon Dieu'' cria Kurt mortifié

''Je le pense vraiment, tu sais Anderson ... tu sais''

''Oui Burt'' dit-il en souriant gentiment '' Allez Kurt'' dit-il en entrainant Kurt dans les escaliers derrière son père '' Ton père et moi pouvont te dire tout ce qu'on a fait quand on a réparé une voiture aujourd'hui''

''C'était un camion'' dit Burt

''Peu importe''

''Tu as réparé un camion ? Vraiment Blaine ?'' dit Kurt en rigolant

''Vraiment c'est pour ça que je suis venu directement à ton école, je suis venu ce matin pour parler avec ton père et j'ai fini par rester toute la journée ici.''

''Est-ce que tu as porté une salopette ? Demanda Kurt alors que Burt lui lança un regard désaprovateur, il se serra contre le côté de Blaine

''Oui la tienne''

Tous se remua en Kurt à cause de cette information, il voyait Blaine avec un t-shirt sale, remplit de sueur et taché d'huile avec la salopette bleue, cette image ,ne voulait pas partir.

''Oh mon dieu c'est trop sexy'' chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Blaine et il rigola quand Blaine trembla et qu'il vit ses poils se relever sur son bras.

''Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça'' dit Burt en tournant le son de la télé plus haut '' Blaine, je te donnerai ta propre salopette.''

Blaine ne dit rien, il essaya juste de cacher son sourire pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. Kurt est content de jouer avec les doigts de Blaine, les serrants, les défaisants et il caressa sa paume jusqu'à ce que son père parte aider Carole dans la cuisine.

* * *

''Sérieusement, tu es resté toute la journée ?''

''Ouai, je suis seulement passer chez moi pour déposer mon sacet je suis venu directement de l'aéroport.''

''Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. Tu peux lui dire non.''

''Je sais mais j'en ai pas envie . Je m'amuse bien et je pense qu'il m'aime bien.''

''Je le sais qu'il t'aime bien, il le dit assez souvent il est juste trop protecteur envers moi, c'est tout.''

''Donc tu aimes le faite que j'ai porté ta salopette, huh ?'' demanda Blaine avec insolence et en rapprochant Kurt de lui tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau exposée dans son dos.

''Hmmm, oui'' Kurt fit bouger sa main pour ouvrir le bouton de la chemise de Blaine et il les fit trainer dans le col en 'V' ce qui fit trembler de plaisir Blaine. Celui-ci osa lui voler un baiser tout en souhaitant être seul avec Kurt la tout de suite.

''Tes lèvres sont juste... délicieuses, je pourrais t'embrasser tout le temps''

''Le dinner est servi '' cria Burt Hummel, ils se séparèrent-encore- et Burt se mit à sourire lorsqu'il repartit vers la cuisine. Blaine s'appuya sur le divan et attira Kurt dans ses Bras tout en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille '' Demain ne peut pas arriver assez vite.''

* * *

''Sérieusement arrête de sourire comme ça tu commences à me faire peur '' se plaignit Kurt

''Je peux pas m'arrêter'' répliqua Blaine et il serra la cuisse de Kurt fortement '' je suis ridiculement excité''

''Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué'' répliqua-t-il sèchement et Blaine trésaillit à l'intérieur.

Blaine était très content depuis qu'il était passé prendre Kurt chez lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec enthousiasme, avec des yeux de chien reluquant le diner de quelqu'un, même si Blaine préférait plutôt dire comme un bijoutier regardant un diamant rare. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et Blaine le remarqua tout de suite. Le sourire de Kurt est crispé et quand il l'a embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, c'était sur la joue pas sur la bouche comme d'habitude. Son langage corporel aussi, il est crispé et tendu. Blaine a essayé d'entrainer Kurt dans son excitement mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Mais il se dépêcha tout de même pour lui ouvrir la porte quand la voiture s'arrêta et il attacha sa main fermement dans celle de Kurt lorsqu'il l'enmena dans sa mais_on. La journée est assez chaude et Blaine ouvrit la porte _de la cuisine qui mène dans le patio.

''Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait manger dehors'' dit Blaine nerveusement pendant qu'il prenait les ingrédients dans le frigo '' On est pas obligé je veux dire si tu préfères rester dedans on peut...''

''Non, non c'est bien'' dit Kurt distraitement pendant qu'il explora un peu les alentours.

Blaine le regarda lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le patio et s'arrêta les mains dans ses poches et souffler lorsqu'il regarda le jardin.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il doucement en l'encerclant et en se mettant derrière lui.

''Ouai''

''Certain ?''

''Bien sur'' dit Kurt en se forçant pour sourire et Blaine décida de ne plus l'interroger pour l'instant.

''Tu veux m'aider à préparer à manger ?''

''J'adorerai''

Et le comportement normal de Kurt réapparut pendant qu'ils faisaient tout les deux des pizzas et une salade, rigolant et se taquinant pendant qu'ils se donnaient à manger l'un l'autre avant de finalement s'installer à table. Le crépuscule commença à s'installer et l'étrange comportement de Kurt refit son apparition pendant leurs repas. Il prit les assiettes en disant à Kurt d'aller dans le porche pendant qu'il mettait en route le lave-vaiselle. Blaine revient avec une part de cheesecake tout content dans le patio et son coeur se tordit lorsqu'il vit Kurt essuyer une larme.

''Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda-t-il en s'asseyant ) côté de Kurt mais sans le toucher.

''Rien''

''Ne fait pas ça Kurt, tu es bizarre depuis que je suis venu te chercher. De temps en temps tu redeviens normale et je pense que ce qui te tracassait , était passé et tout d'un coup tu devint silencieux et tes yeux deviennent vide. Quelque chose ne vas pas, dis le moi si je t'ai énervé.''

''Non..'' commença Kurt hésitant '' tu ne m'as pas énervé.''

''C'était toi qui m'a dit qu'on devait toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre Kurt, donc s'il te plait sois honnête avec moi maintenant. Quand j'ai mentionné le diner hier tu étais aussi excité que je l'étais moi-même.''

''Je l'étais... je le suis... le diner était... merveilleux, être ici avec toi, maintenant c'est merveilleux, tu es merveilleux.''

''Mais ?'' il s'avança plus près et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et bougea la tête de Kurt pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Kurt le trouvais si beau qu'il était sans voix pendant un moment. Ses yeux se remplisèrent instantanément à l'idée de blesser Blaine , mais il sait qu'il doit lui dire.

''Je um...'' il se tut pendant un moment et regarda leurs mains avant de continuer '' je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un gamin... même si je le suis je suppose mais j'ai juste... merde, c'est si difficile. Après notre...um... coup de téléphone... l'autre nuit. Um... dis le Kurt...ok..ok'' il prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Blaine dans les yeux et lâcha ce qu'il avait à dire '' Je suis près pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. La seule chose que je sache c'est que je ne suis pas près à faire l'amour. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te décevoir mais je ne peux juste pas.''

Clignotant des yeux rapidement, Blaine se racla la gorge et lui souria '' je ne suis pas près non plus.''

''Quoi ?''

''On est pas encore là Kurt, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu des coups d'un soir et c'était vite fait, rude et pas satisfaisant. Je t'ai vu une fois sans t-shirt et j'ai presque du me mettre de la glace. Je ne veux pas ruiner ce qu'on a. Je veux savourer chaque touché, baisers et quand on fera l'amour je veux que ce soit parce qu'on est près. Je ressens le même que toi...je veux qu'on aille un peu plus loin que des baisers mais honnêtement je ne t'ai pas invité chez moi juste pour qu'on couche ensemble.'' il se tourna pour s'assoir et fit le même avec Kurt il mit ses jambes sur celles de Kurt s'avança comme ça il était face à face, il prit les mains de Kurt et embrassa ses doigts.

''Alors... pourquoi tu m'as invité ? '' demanda Kurt sachant qu'il devait être silencieux et profiter de ce moment mais ne pouvant pas résister.

''Je t'ai demandé de rester parce que je veux te prendre dans mes bras toute la nuit, parce que j'ai envie de me reveiller le matin avec ma tête sur ton torse, pouvoir embrasser tes magnifique lèvres des mon reveille et ne pas devoir rouler pendant presque 2heures pour le faire...Kurt je t'ai demandé de dormir ici parce que je t'aime.''

''Tu quoi ?'' chuchota Kurt en se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal entendu.

''Je t'aime, je suis complètement amoureux de toi, je ne veux jamais mais alors jamais te laisser partir. Tu es tout ce que je pense et quand je ne suis pas avec toi, mes bras me font mal parce que je veux te tenir et mes lèvres deviennent déséspérés pour tes baisers. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. Le première fois qu'on est parti boir un chocolat chaud et que tu m'as demandé si je croyais que les âmes soeurs existaient ? Je savais que j'avais déjà trouvé la mienne.'' il détourna le regard à cause de sa gêne quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire '' et je vais me taire maintenant avant que tu ne partes en courant et que tu ne reviennes plus'' chuchota-t-il avec un rire nerveux dans sa voix.

''Blaine ?''

''Hmm ?''

''Regarde moi'' Blaine le regarda, il eut un moment de panique lorsqu'il vu deux larmes couler le long des joues de Kurt mais celui-ci parla '' Je t'aime aussi''

''Vraiment ?''

''Vraimet et je sais que les gens vont dire que je suis ridicule de penser que je suis amoureux à mon âge et blah blah, mais ...je le sais, je ne peux pas expliquer comment je le sais mais je sais que je n'aimerai personne d'autre comme je t'aime.''

Blaine s'avança vers Kurt en lui offrant le plus doux des baisers et Kurt l'accepta en encerclant se sbras autour du cou de Blaine en en mettant ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Il esssaya de l'appronfondir mais son poids le fit tomber sur les genoux de Blaine dans la manière la plus spéctaculaire, ils sont sont cognés le nez et ont commencé à rigoler ensemble et Blaine s'allongea en entrainant Kurt au dessus de lui.

''Mmmm nourris moi de cheesecake'' chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

''Même pas en rêve il est tout à moi.''

''Mais je pensais que tu m'aimais ?'' Blaine fit semblant de bouder ce qui fit rire Kurt qui s'était finalement relevé et avait pris les assiettes.

''Je peux retirer cette déclaration si cela signifie que tu manges tout le gâteau''

''Je suis près à partager''

''Bien alors considère toi toujours aimé.''

Ils ont partagé le cheesecake, Kurt se trouvant à moitié au dessus de Blaine en train de lui donner à manger et en train de rigoler à cause des sons bien trop exagéré que Blaine faisait. Après ils sont restés là alongé, contente d'être dans les bras de l'autre- Kurt se sentant si bien dans les bras de son petit ami qu'il n'a pas bougé quand il a senti une main puissante se balader en dessous de son t-shirt et rester fermement dans son dos. Sa propre main se promenait sur les boutons de Blaine son autre bras placé autour de sa taille, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas assez courageux pour toucher la peau de Blaine . Il sentit tout de même Blaine frissonner au contact de sa main et Kurt aussi frisonna lorsqu'il sentit le petit vent qu'il y avait.

''Tu as froid ?'' lui demanda Blainedont

''Un peu''

''Viens chanter avec moi'' dit Blaine en lui prenant la main et en le dirigeant vers la maison

''C'est comme ça que tu passes tes soirées ?'' demanda Kurt lorsqu'ils sont rentrées dans la salle de musique.

''Ouai, j'ai souvent des idées de chanson pour mes concerts et j'ai besoin de les essayer tout de suite. Et la prochaine chose que je sais c'est qu'il est 3h du matin et que j'étais assis ici depuis 6h''

Il se mit derrière le piano et commença à jouer une quelconque mélodie, se trompant dans les paroles et aimant regarder Kurt essayer ses rire.

''Tu n'as plus jouer au club depuis longtemps'' lui dit Kurt en s'approchant du piano pour se mettre à côté de Blaine pendant qu'il continuait à jouer.

''Nah'' dit-il alors que ses doigts survolaient les touches du piano et qu'il fit une grimace '' Je préfère jouer quand mon petit copain me regarde, je joue toujours mieux quand il me regarde '' sa mélodie s'arrêta tout d'un coup quand il vit Kurt baisser la tête '' hey ne sois pas triste!''

''Mais c'est ma faute''

''Non ça ne l'est pas, c'est la faute de ton père parce qu'il ne t'a pas fait 10ans plutôt'' taquina-t-il gentiment '' On a le temps, une fois que tu auras 21ans je t'enmènerai dans tout les clubs où je dois jouer juste parce que je peux. Ça ne m'ennuit pas Kurt, si je voulais jouer dans les clubs je le ferais mais je préfère être avec toi '' il recommença à jouer une musique inconnu par Kurt quand celui-ci l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu l'as écrit ?''

Blaine hocha la tête sa timidité evidente lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête

''Mias c'est vraiment bien'' dit Kurt abasourdi par la beauté du son qu'émet le piano '' Est-ce que tu as déjà écit des chansons ?''

''Des fois'' dit Blaine au dessus de la musique '' Mais seulement si quelque chose m'émeut pour le faire, peut-être que j'en écrirais une pour toi un jour'' ajouta-t-il avec un légé sourire.

''Est-ce que je t'émeus ?''

'' De plus des façons que tu ne le penses'' dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil très suggestif qui les fit rigoler tout les deux pour le plus grand relief de Blaine qui ne sait toujours pas jusqu'où il peut aller '' viens ici'' dit-il en le recherchant et en l'attirant à côté de lui sur le banc du piano '' Chante avec moi''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter ?''

''Quelque chose d'idiot, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?'' demanda-t-il en se lançant dans les premières notes de 'Don't go breaking my heart'

Ils ont perdu quelques heures comme ça, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc su piano à chanter des duos de 'You're the one tant I want' à 'Endless love' ou encore 'Islands in the stream' à 'A Whole New World' et Kurt bailla soudainement et Blaine regarda sa montre.

''Tu vois c'est ce qui arrive tout le temps, il est tard'' dit-il en se levant '' Um...''

''Oui'' dit Kurt sans hésitation en se levant et en plaçant un persistant baiser sur ses lèvres '' Amène moi dans ton lit''

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

''Q-Quoi ?'' bégaia Blaine alors que Kurt se pressait contre lui

''Amène moi dans ton lit, touche moi, fais moi frisonner.''

Blaine rechercha dans se syeux pour voir s'il y avait une part d'hésitation mais il ne vit rien à part du calm alors il hocha la tête et prit la main de Kurt et l'enmena silencieusement vers les escaliers. Un fois dans la chambre, il alluma un petite lampe et il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt dans le sombre éclat.

''Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire'' chuchota-t-il plus nerveux et craintif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ''Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux''

''Je ne le sais pas non plus '' admit Kurt doucement ''Juste...embrasse moi ?''

''Je peux faire ça''

Son coeur battait extrèmement fort lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais c'est seulement une seconde avant qu'un rupture se fit et que leurs langues se rejoingnirent, des petits gemissements se firent entendre et se transformèrent en fort gémissements et que leurs mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre. C'est le doigt tremblant de Kurt qui trouva en premier le bouton de Blaine, les défaisants terriblement lentement pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Avec chaque bouton défait, Kurt faisait trainer ses doigts sur l'espace qu'il formait, il expira de soulagement lorsque la chemise tomba et que Blaine se retrouvit la debout avec son marcel. Kurt fit courir ses mains sur les biceps et les épaules developpés de Blaine. Kurt osa placer un baiser dans son cou et en grattant ses dents comme Blaine l'avait faite pour lui la dernière fois qu'ils étaient là.

''Oh Dieu...Kurt... je peux ?'' demanda Kurt en prenant l'ourlet du t-shirt Kurt qui donna son accord contre le cou de Blaine qui avait un goût de sel.

Blaine fut plus bref dans son travail et il poussa en vitesse la chemise de Kurt sur le sol et tira sur son t-shirt '' S'il te plait '' gémit-il. Un instant fugace d'émerveillement s'ensuit lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'à 31ans il était en train de s'éffondrer juste à l'idée de voir son petit ami sans son t-shirt et d'un coup il se souvient que c'est Kurt. Kurt qui à ses yeux est la perfection même, Kurt qui maintenant est en train de tirer son marcel.

''Toi aussi'' dit-il avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas ce qui causa Blaine de s'arrêter.

''Cest bon'' chuchota Blaine doucement dans son oreille '' Juste, relax''

''J'ai vraiment envie de te voir''

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un autre baiser, les mains de Blaine avaient bougé pour venir prendre la visage de Kurt avant de retirer son propre marcel et puis celui de Kurt. Dans la semi pénombre ils se regardèrent, leur torse haletante à cause du désire qui les envahissait avant que Blaine prenne Kurt et le tira contre lui laissant échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la peau de Kurt contre la sienne.

''Putain'' murmura-t-il pendant qu'il l'embrassait follement et qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur le corps de Kurt , mordillant la clavicule et les muscles des épaules de Kurt '' Si beau Kurt, tu es si beau.''

La respiration de Kurt se fit difficile lorsque la langue de Blaine commença à descendre, au début vers le premier téton et puis l'autre, les faible 'Oh' sortaient de sa bouche ce qui poussais Blaine à continuer de plus belle. Des mains fortes supportent son dos lorsqu'il fut allongé dans le lit et Blaine se mit au dessus de lui, suçant une marque rouge dans son cou et un autre juste au dessus de son téton droit, ce qui le fit se trémousser incontrôlablement et il se bat pour ne pas jouir. Il poussa gentiment l'épaule de Blaine et celui-ci comprit le message et se coucha pour permettre à Kurt de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de toucher son torse, content de sentir les poils de Blaine sous son toucher avant de s'abaisser et de l'embrasser et puis plus bas tout en faisant trainer sa langue jusuque son nombril avant qu'il ne prenne la ceinture de Blaine et de demander

''Est-ce que je peux te le retirer ?''

''Si tu es sûr'' répliqua Blaine en le regardant et en se léchant les lèvres '' Parce que je dois être honnête, je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de m'arrêter.''

''Je suis sûr'' dit Kurt en Hochant la tête et en se mettant au boulot. Il ouvrit le pantalon de Blaien mais celui-ci en sortit tout seul, il se recoucha sur son dos pour regarder le visage Kurt qui lui dévisageait tout le corps de Blaine, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus grand quand il vut l'érection de Blaine qui arrivait à peine à rester dans son boxer noir .

''Le tien ?'' demanda Blaine et Kurt hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et se leva et fit baisser son jean soigneusement avant de revenir dans le lit et de se coller au coté de Blaine, soudainement timide.

''Ne te cache'' chuchota Blaine un bras protecteur autour de ses épaule lorsqu'il se remit encore une fois sur lui '' Tu es si beau, je t'aime Kurt, je veux te faire sentir bien ''

''Oui'' chuchota Kurt désespérément contre ses lèvre '' S 'il te plait Blaine, je t'aime tellement''

Leurs baisers devenaient débraillé lorsque Blaine prit les jambes de Kurt pour les mettre autour de sa taille quand il s'était s'installer sur Kurt et avait commencé à se frotter contre lui. Ce qu'il fit eut comme effet sur Kurt de lever ses hanches et Blaine pu voir une tache se former sur son boxer gris. Il se frotta encore une fois, plus fort cette fois et il mit ses mains en dessous de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui.

''C'est si- c'est si...'' cria Kurt

''Je sais, laisse toi aller'' chuchota-t-il et il commença à se frotter plus régulièrement, créant un rythme. Il frottait son érection très dur contre celle de Kurt, leurs souvêtements leur procuraient une friction très agréable et Kurt est en train de trembler, ses doigts s'enffonçant dans le dos de Blaine et il leva les hanches pour rencontrer Blaine encore et encore.

''Blaine, Blaine'' cria-t-il presque hypnotisant et Blaine fit bouger ses dents dans son cou encore une fois '' Oh putain, Blaine !''

''C'est bon, je t'ai, c'est bon'' murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux mouillé avant de retourner dans son cou '' Je t'aime kurt''

Et Kurt jouit s'abandonnant à la vague de plaisir qui se déverse en lui à plusieurs reprise et il cria, poussant sont corps contre celui de Blaine qui continuait de se frotter contre lui avec des doux chuchotements d'encouragements dans ses oreilles avant de jouir lui aussi, leurs pénis l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper dans le lit. Kurt frisonna encore une fois et retomba dans le lit, une main trouvant le cou de Blaine et l'attirant contre lui pour un baiser profond, post orgasique, sa langue trouvant faiblement le chemin dans la bouche de Blaine.

''C'étais incroyable'' dit-il en souriant et en lachant un petit rire '' je peux pas croire que ça c'est vraiment passé. ''

''Hmm'' un Blaine très content roula sur son côté, se mettant sur son coude pour le regarder avec un sourire '' te regarder jouir est la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais, jamais vu''

Kurt ne dit rien, il mordit juste sa lèvre alors que ses joues devenaient rose faisant rire Blaine qui embrassa le bout de son nez.

''Vas prendre une douche'' dit-il gentiment '' Met ton boxer dans le panier et je le laverais demain.''

Kurt essaya de ne pas montrer sa maladresse mais il fit une grimace lorsqu'il marcha vers la salle de mais et qu'il fera la porte en laissant Blaine retomber sur son dos et sourire lorsqu'il entendit la douche . Il s'endormit pour se reveiller lorsqu'il entendit Kurt se racler la gorge nerveusement.

''Bordel de merde'' dit Blaine en s'asseyant. Kurt se trouvait la, à peine sortit de la douche avec un des essuies de Blaine autour de sa taille, des goutes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son torse et de son cou qui a été très marqué par Blaine. Sa peau est si parfaite, son corps si doux et sculté que Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre à genoux sur le lit, de s'approcher et de lécher les goutes d'eau qui se trouvaient sur la clavicule de Kurt jusque son oreille ''Désolé'' chuchota-t-il '' je devais le faire.''

''C'est rien'' trembla Kurt '' je suis juste venu pour dire que mon sac est toujours dans la voiture. Est-ce que je pourrais... peut-être t'empreinter quelque chose ?'

''Tu sais que tu peux'' dit Blaine en lui déposant un baiser juste parce qu'il le peut '' Trouve ce que tu veux dans ma garde robe, je reviens dans pas longtemps.''

Il prit sa douche en vitesse, mit un vieux mais confortable short avant de revenir dans le lit. Kurt se trouve dans son coté du lit, les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et ses yeux fermés. Blaine se glissa derrière lui plus que content de sentir que Kurt n'a pas de t-shirt lorsqu'il mit son bras autour de sa taille et dépossa son nez dans son cou.

''Bonne nuit magnifique garçon'' chuchota-t-il avec affection.

''Bonne nuit'' vient la réponse avant le rire incontrollable lorsqu'il sentit Blaine sauter dans le lit.

''Je pensais que tu dormais !''

''Pas encore'' rigola Kurt '' Je voulais te dire quelque chose''

''Oh ?''

''Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir fait senti en sécurité, aimé que ma première fois avec quelqu'un...comme ça...soit incroyable. Tu es parfait.''

''Je ne le suis pas'' dit-il en rigolant doucement '' mais merci quand même, je ne suis pas parfait vraiment pas, mais ensemble on l'est et c'est ce qui compte et tu sais quoi ? C'était aussi incroyable pour moi simplement parce que c'était avec toi et parce que je suis amoureux de toi.''

''Je ne pense pas que je vais me fatiguer d'entendre ça '' dit Kurt dans le noir de la chambre et Blaine entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

''Bien parce que je ne serais jamais fatigué de te le dire, je t'aime Kurt''

''Je t'aime aussi vieux mec.''

* * *

Blaine se reveilla grâce à des baisers déposés tout le long de son avant bras et en souriant dans le cou de Kurt lorsqu'il ouvrit un oeil et qu'il vit qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position que la nuit passée. Il fredonne de contentement et attira Kurt encore plus contre lui écartant sa main et en prenant le téton de Kurt fermement entre ses doigts. Il remarqua que Kurt se crispa presque tout de suite et il bougea la main pour carresser son cou à la place.

''C'est trop ?'' demanda-t-il gentiment

''Non'' répondit Kurt dont la voix était haletante et très aigu '' c'est juste...um... tu as vraiment une grosse érection et c'est carrement en train de se presser dans mon dos.''

Blaine rigola et l'intérieur de Kurt fit un petit saut à ce son '' Désolé mais tu as juste cet effet sur moi, voila'' dit-il et il attira Kurt plus profondément dans le lit pour que son pénis encore recouvert se glisse entre les deux fesses de Kurt le faisant frisonner.

''C'est...c'est...um...nouveau.''

Blaine rigola encore plus fort cette fois ci, mais sa voix devint sensuelle et profonde alors qu'il parla directement dans son oreille ''C'est bon ?''

''Ouai'' répondit Kurt en chuchotant et Kurt remarqua comment le penis de Blaine réagit au son de sa voix.

''Et ça ? '' demanda-t-il en remettant sa main sur son torse encore une fois et en carressant ses tétons.

''Oh Dieu, oui '' gemit Kurt et il est récompensé avec un autre mouvement du pénis de Blaine. Il a besoin de plus et il fit bouger son bras pour attraper les fesses de Blaine pour le presser encore plus fort contre lui et il essaya de le faire bouger. Blaine comprit et attrapa sa hanche fortement, poussa et se frotta contre lui encouragé de le faire encore et encore à cause des bruits que faisait Kurt.

La passion envahit son cerveau encore une fois et il déscendit encore sa mais jusqu'à l'érection de Kurt et il la serra. Le bruit que Kurt lâcha est pire qu'un son pornographique et Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Blaine et grogna de plaisir. Blaine continua a le carresser au dessus de son pantalon de pyjama, désespéré de mettre sa main dans le boxer de Kurt mais il savait que Kurt allait jouir d'une minute à l'autre.

''Je vais..'' c'est tout ce qu'il a réussit à dire avant de jouir ses hanches se déjetant et Blaine sentit le liquide s'inscruster dans sa main ce qui l'excita encore plus.

''Putain, t'es si sexy'' murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Kurt en déposant des baisers par ci par là faisant courir sa langue. Finalement Kurt partit de l'étreinte de Blaine et lui fit face et le timide Kurt était de retour, avec ses mains en dessous de son menton et en souriant légèrement.

''J'ai ruiné ton pyjama.''

''Eh'' Blaine haussa les épaule '' C'est toi donc je te l'autorise'' il s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants '' Je vais juste utiliser la salle de bain'' chuchota-t-il.

''Non'' une main firme se plaça sur son bras et Blaine se tourna pour le regarder.

''Oh ?''

''Je veux...um...je veux te toucher'' chuchota-t-il timidement.

''Tu n'es pas obligé'' dit Blaine mais Kurt remarqua la façon donc il avala en léchant ses lèvre avec anticipation.

''Je le veux, couche toi''

Blaine se coucha sur son dos ses bras en dessous de sa tête pendant que Kurt carressait avec un mais tremblante l'érection de Blaine à travers son short. Il n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant et Kurt frisonna quand il sentit Blaine se durcir grâce à son toucher. Il recommença les carresses encore et encore en usant sa paume jusqu'à ce que le short de Blaine soit obscènement tendu alors qu'il se trémousse dans le lit.

''Montre moi'' dit Kurt et les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent brusquement pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt bleu et brillant. '' Montre moi ce que je dois faire''

Blaine prit sa main et la bougea pour le devant de son short mais Kurt mit ses doigts dans le boxer '' en dessous'' chuchota-t-il, aimant le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine quand il descendit le short.

Kurt resta silencieux, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le pénis de Blaine, dur et rigide contre lui, avec un peu de sperme déjà sur le bout. Prenant sa main encore une fois, Blaine le guida d'abord vers ses cuisses, carressant l'intérieur des cuisses, émerveillé de voir à quel point Blaine est un homme et firme en dessous de ses mains. Ses pouces viennent carresser en dessous des testicules de Blaine et il mit plus de pression, Blaine gémit et Kurt le prit dans sa main, avalant nerveusement lorsqu'il sentit le poids et la circonférence de Blaine dans sa main. Blaine plaça sa main avec la sienne et commença à carresser lentement, fermant ses yeux et se couchant dans les coussins.

''Oh putain c'est bon'' dit-il en prenant un respiration, Kurt prit le peu de sperme qui se trouvait sur le bout de son pénis et l'étendit sur tout le long et il bougea sa main un peu plus vite. Blaine enleva sa main il voulait sentir seulement la main de Kurt autour de lui. C'est un peu grossier et sans expérience mais c'est Kurt. Kurt qui le fait tomber en morceau plus vite que jamais et il bougea ses hanches dans la main de Kurt. ''Jesus Kurt... je peux pas... je ne vais pas durer.'' grogna-t-il et il jouit fort, le sperm gicla dans la main de Kurt qui regarda Blaine avec emerveillement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande un baiser.

''Bordel de merde'' dit-il contre les lèvre de Kurt '' sérieusement, putain t'es génial''

''Et ta bouche est grossière'' lui dit Kurt mais il se débattit pour ne pas montrer à quel point il est content que Blaine lui dise ça. Ils se sont doucher en vitesse- Kurt se débattait pour savir si il devait suivre Blaine ou pas mais ses nerfs ne lui permirent pas d'y aller et il utilisa la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami. Blaine se dirigea juste avec une serviette autour de lui dans sa voiture pour prendre le sac de Kurt et commença à faire le petit déjeuner en s'habillant. Il sourit lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et qu'il vit des gauffres, du sirop et des fruit, il alla entourer la taille de Blaine et mit son nez dans son cou.

''Je t'aime'' dit-il fièrement '' je souhaite de pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours''

''Ouai, c'était l'idée de qui d'inviter nos parent pour midi ?'' taquina Blaine '' Allez mangeons, on s'est ouvert l'appetit .''

Les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus parfait, pensa Kurt pendant qu'ils passaient leur matin dans le divan faisant semblant de regarder la télé mais partageant des baisers à la place. Ils n'avaient plus peur de parcourir le corps de l'autre avec leurs mains et Kurt est plus que content de sentir les doigts de Blaine dans son dos et lui avait ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de Blaine pour rester sur son torse. C'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une heure avant que tout le monde arrive et Blaine se leva avec réluctance pour aller préparer la nourriture. Kurt le suivit content d'aider dans l'espoir de le distraire. Remarquant son angoisse, Blaine alla derrière lui, plaçant le couteau qu'il était en train d'utiliser sur la table de travail et il le prit dans ses bras.

''Tu sais qu'ils vont t'aimer pas vrai ?''

Kurt secoua la tête

''Ils vont t'aimer parce que tu es vraiment un personne qu'on aime''

''J'ai 16ans, ils espèrent probablement que tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu voudrais marier et avoir des enfants, pas moi.''

''Qui a dit que ce n'était pas toi ?'' dit Blaine en protestant '' Ma vie, mes affaires, je n'ai pas à leurs faire plaisir. Mes parents me laisse faire ce que je veux. Ils se sont peut-être impliquer plus dans ma vie à cause de l'histoire avec Luke et ils m'ont bien aidé et ils se sont retirés encore après. J'ai une bonne relation avec eux, ils vont être surpris de ton âge, je suppose mais ils ne me diront jamais de te quitter et ils vont t'aimer je le sais.''

''Je n'ai rien entendu'' dit Kurt embarassé '' j'ai juste entendu la première phrase et puis j'ai perdu toute pensées cohérentes.''

''Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?''

''Non'' dit Kurt mais il se retira des bras de Blaine.

''Désolé''

''Non c'est bon, vraiment''

''Je n'étais pas en train de parler de ça pour maintenant'' souligna Blaine '' j'étais juste en train de dire que tu seras peut-être cette personne un jour dans le futur, c'est tout.''

''Mais jusque là...''

''Quoi ?''

''Ce n'est rien'' dit Kurt en secouant la tête'' est-ce qu'on va cuisiner ça dehors ou quoi ?''

* * *

**prochain chapitre; il y aura vraiment la rencontre avec les parents! **

**merci de tjrs suivre cette fiction même si vous devez attendre bcp ! comme il y a deux chapitres ça serait possible d'avoir au moins 5reviews? merci d'avance je vous adore ! bisous XOXOXO**


End file.
